Blade of the Fox
by Zeratide
Summary: The Templars have reappeared, trying to destroy the already fragile stability in the Ninja World. They will try, and they will fall to the Blade of the Fox. Naru/Saku. Rated M for violence, language, sex, rape.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. Zeratide here. Thought that I would try a new story, so here is my brand new crossover: Naruto/Assassin's Creed, Blade of the Fox.

* * *

The Village of Konoha. One of the most corrupt places in the entirety of the Five Elemental Nations. A figure stood proud on the head of the Fourth Hokage on the Hokage Stone Faces. The rain poured down his face, what little was not blocked by his hood. A flash of lightning illuminated the skies, lighting his features for a split second. His eyes, a shocking shade of blue, gazed across the Village. He could hear voices from his past, raging inside him.

Determining his fate.

_"It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?_

_"I won't run away anymore... I won't go back on my word... that is my nindo, my ninja way!"_

"_Those who break the rules of the ninja world are called scum ... that's true... but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."_

"_I won't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life.__"_

"_I spared your life on a whim, nothing more. But this time, my whim is telling me, to finish what I started_."

_"__Wherever someone thinks of you, that's where home is.__"_

"_You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"_

His eyes hardened. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. And I am an Assassin." He leapt from the head, and disappeared in the mist below.

* * *

Sakura stood next to the screen in her bedroom, listening to the rain pound the tin roof overhead. She had always loved the rain, but this time she felt something… different about it. As though, something was changing. She opened her screen and stepped out onto her balcony, feeling the rain pound on her, making her scarlet nightgown stick to her body. A flash of lightning illuminated the surrounding area, giving everything an eerie feel. She heard a noise behind her, and, whipping around, saw a figure in a white cloak crouching on her roof, observing her. A figure she had seen only once before. A figure that had killed her grandmother. She tried to make out his features, for he was obviously a man, but couldn't, due to a hood that obscured all but his lower face. Another flash of lightning, and he was gone without a trace.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was also out that night, gazing at the sky on his own balcony, occasionally searching for any intruders with his Byakugan. He gently inhaled the scent of the rain on the grass, welcoming its freshness, allowing him to clear his head and focus on his current objective. He was the Clan Head, but he was bound by the Council in many of the policies he wanted to set. He knew that the Caged Bird Seal was an abomination, something no person should be forced to bear. Soon, his daughters would have to fight for the right of Clan Heir, and the loser would be subjected to the torment from her own father. Cold though he acted, he couldn't bear to do it. He had to figure out a way to stop this madness once and for all.

Suddenly, he heard a scream from upstairs that was quickly silenced, and the thump of a body hitting the floor. Many Hyuuga shot into the courtyard, trying to determine what the source was, and, using his Byakugan, Hiashi saw a body lying in a pool of blood. A figure suddenly materialized next to it, and Hiashi jerked, having seen the knowing smile on its face. _He bypassed my Byakugan…_ Hiashi realized. He quickly ran upstairs, and saw a white-robed figure crouching over the body of one of the Council members, a man by the name of Hiwashi. The man pulled a document out of the corpse's robes, and briefly scanned it before tossing it to Hiashi. The man spoke in a deep monotone:

"Hiwashi Hyuuga, one of the five Hyuuga Council members, arguably one of the most corrupt." Hiashi's eyes widened as he browsed the document himself. It was a letter from someone listed only as "Brother D", giving orders regarding various policies Hiashi was trying to pass through the Council. From what he read, Hiwashi had blackmailed and bribed two other members of the Council into voting his way. A majority vote always decided the fate of various policies. Hiashi looked up, and noticed the figure was tying a rope to the end of Hiwashi's desk. He quickly fastened the other end into a noose, slipped it over the corpse's head, and tightened it before throwing the body out the window with a resounding crash, whispering some foreign words. Hiashi shielded his eyes, and, when he opened them, the Assassin was once again gone.

* * *

Naruto quickly ran across the rooftops as he heard several alarms being raised throughout Konoha. A short distance away, he could hear five ANBU chasing after him. When he reached a dead end, he turned around, thrilled to see that they were members of Danzo's secret ROOT division. He drew his sword, a double-edged blade with an eagle-based cross guard and pommel, and slowly started circling his opponents. One of them charged, and, deflecting the blow, Naruto proceeded to stab the man in his sternum, killing him instantly. Holding the sword with his right hand, his left shot up to his bandolier of throwing knives, and shot one out at another man charging him. The knife flew clean through the man's throat, leaving him dead before he hit the ground. Naruto pushed the body of the first man off his sword, sheathed it, and spun like a dervish, killing two more with his hidden Codex blades. As the final man made to run from the Assassin, Naruto sprung at him, tackling him to the ground. He quickly flipped the man over, and jammed his right hand blade into the man's shoulder, causing the ROOT member to scream in agony as his fingers released the sword he had attempted to sheathe.

"What purpose did Danzo have in bribing Hiwashi Hyuuga? What was he hoping to accomplish?" Naruto demanded, drawing the blade out slowly, and twisting it for good measure. The man was gasping for air, but he managed to laugh all the same. "Even if I gave you the information you seek, you would gain nothing from it, Assassin! Nobody is strong enough to defeat them!" Naruto's eyes narrowed at the mention of other men, and he quickly asked, "Who are the others of which you speak?" The man laughed again, and said, "I will never say a word, Assassin. I'll bleed out before I give you any information." Naruto narrowed his eyes, and reared back his hand, his blade out. The man screamed at him, "DO IT! KILL ME, YOU MISERABILI PEZZI DI MERDA!" Naruto flexed his arm, causing the blade to sheathe itself, and punched the man hard in the face, knocking him out. Naruto leaned back. "May those who have died tonight find the peace in death that eluded them in life. Requiescat in pace." He quickly bound the unconscious man's shoulder, and continued his run across the rooftops.

After several meters, he stopped, and looked down at his side, seeing a kunai lodged between two of his ribs. _Tricky bastard,_ he thought with a grim expression on his face, and dislodged it from his chest. The Kyuubi chakra quickly repaired the damage, and Naruto continued on, albeit with a fair amount of pain in his chest.

* * *

Sakura lay in her bed, finally starting to drowse off as she heard alarm bells going off near the Hyuuga compound. Her final thoughts were that the Assassin must have struck again. She only hoped that none of her friends were harmed… especially, for some strange reason, Naruto….

* * *

Well, there you go! I hope you liked it. I am working on as many things as I can with recent computer difficulties. I had planned on updating all my stories at least once a week with my free time this summer, but so far, we all know how that worked out. Anyway, again, I hope you liked Chapter 1 of Blade of the Fox.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 of my Naruto/Assassin's Creed Crossover, Blade of the Fox. Also, just to give a quick piece of information, Naruto's alias as an Assassin obviously will not be his name, so I made it my favorite Assassin, with some weapons from both games. Altair's sword and knife, Ezio's Codex blades, etc. I'm going to have my favorite Assassin be Naruto's ancestor from many generations ago, with a Codex of his own, in order for Naruto to know about him without the use of the Animus that obviously wouldn't exist in the ninja world. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

The next morning, the Village was abuzz with news of Hiwashi Hyuuga's death at the hands of the Assassin. As Sakura walked through the Village, she heard some of the various citizens gossiping. "I heard he threw Hiwashi's body out the window!" one woman was saying to her friend. "I heard he flies like an eagle to make his escapes!" another woman exclaimed. Sakura scoffed at that. She was sure she had seen the man the night before, and she was positive that he traveled along the rooftops. What she didn't understand was how he could do so without using chakra, for she couldn't sense him. In an alleyway, she suddenly heard a woman screaming, and, running to find the cause saw Hinata being harassed by about ten foreign Jonin. She noticed an eagle-shaped shadow, and, before she could move to help Hinata, a man clad in white with a leather cape flowing from his shoulders leapt from the rooftops and landed on two of the men. He lifted his hands, and Sakura realized with horror that they were covered in blood. Two other men were charging him with katanas, and he drew an eagle-based knife. He sidestepped his opponent's attack, leapt back towards his opponent, and stabbed the man in the chest, quickly lowering him to the ground while dodging the other man's slash. He ducked under the man's jab, and stabbed him in the foot. As the man yelled in pain, the Assassin brought the knife quickly up to the man's head, splitting his face in two. The man fell backwards as the remaining six Jonin ran, leaving Hinata lying on the ground. The Assassin closed the dead men's eyes, calmly saying some words in a foreign language. He stood up, and said, "Requiescat in pace." He walked over to Hinata, and gently helped her stand. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice rough and low, yet kind. She was shaking horribly, and Sakura watched in awe as the Assassin gently kissed Hinata's forehead to calm her.

"You're the man who killed Hiwashi." she calmly stated, her eyes curious. The man nodded. "Who are you?" she asked. He looked at Hinata, and then turned to Sakura. "My name is my business, but I will tell you my alias. I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze." With that said, he quickly ran up the walls of the alley, grabbing available handholds and footholds, his movements smooth, wraith-like. Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts, and her mind set on tracking the man as he made his escape. She ran up the wall using her chakra, and saw him running across the rooftops, just as she had believed. She watched in amazement as he leapt clear of a large street, people yelling as he did so. He landed within inches of the edge of the next roof, and continued his run. Sakura leapt easily across using her chakra, but even she landed within a few inches of the edge. She drew a kunai, and threw it at him to try and slow him down, but he drew what appeared to be an old-fashioned throwing knife and tossed it casually over his shoulder to deflect hers. She narrowed her eyes as he climbed up the Hokage Tower before stopping below the windows of Tsunade's office. Her eyes bugged as he launched himself up, grabbing the top of the sill six feet above before climbing on. He crouched on one of the curved pillars at the top as he looked around the Village. Sakura caught up a few seconds later, and stopped on the pillar opposite.

Panting, she said, "Give up, Ezio. You have to pay for the kills you have performed." Ezio didn't respond. "Why did you do it?" she asked. Without pause, he said, "The people I killed were corrupt citizens in this Village that were in some way oppressing the people. They were also members of a more modern-day version of an ancient order known as the Knights Templar." Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to remember where she had heard of the Templars. It rang a bell, but she couldn't remember who they were. Ezio stood up, and turned around to face her. She could see a strong chin, and a slight amount of stubble. But she was amazed when she saw that the face was… young. Very young. The man was taller than her, but she could tell that he was around her age. "Tell me Sakura… and yes, I do know your name. So tell me Sakura, what would you have done to prevent their oppression?" She averted her eyes, and a grim smile appeared on his face. "This is no easy thing I do…." She screamed as he leapt backwards, his eyes to the sky, his arms splayed. She jumped to the other pillar, and, looking down, saw no body, no commotion. Some merchants, shoppers, and two peasants wearing straw hats pulling a cart full of hay. She went back to retrieve her kunai, and picked up the throwing knife, looking at the design. The man had some kind of obsession with eagles. She decided to bring it to Tsunade. Throwing knives were a very old weapon, one that nobody used anymore. It should be easy to trace.

* * *

Once the peasants were a mile away from the gate, Naruto jumped out of the car. "Thank you, Brothers," he said, handing them what was once Hiwashi's moneybag, full of coins. The men bowed, saying, "Thank you Ezio. This will help feed the town, and help our Master to repair our headquarters." (AN: Figured the peasants could play a roll like the thieves, courtesans, and mercenaries in AC2. Give Naruto a means of hiding _and _escape.) The men bowed to each other again, and Naruto walked back to the Village. As he was about to round the curve that would bring him into the Village, he saw a horse-drawn wagon coming, and, diving quickly into the bushes nearby, he waited while forming a plan. He would only have one shot. Just as the wagon rolled by, Naruto dived underneath it, grabbing the edges, pressing himself to the floor. He pushed his legs against the inner edges, and then pressed his arms, keeping him hidden, inches above the gravelly road. He waited as it reached the gates, and was surprised when he heard the driver telling the guard that he was escorting the Fire Daimyo to a meeting with Tsunade. Then, he smiled, and silently rearranged himself under the cart. The Fire Daimyo was on his list of corrupt officials. He knew that the design of the wagon was such that the man would be sitting on the floor. He wouldn't be able to perform a fatal attack without being caught, so he quickly attached his poison blade, and waited. He had to wait for the guards to confirm that the man was there and alive, in order to make a getaway.

* * *

A few minutes after they were sent through, Naruto shot the blade out, and stabbed through the floor, stabbing the man and injecting poison into the femoral artery. He died a second later, slumping against the walls, and Naruto released the pressure in his limbs, landing hard on the cobblestone road. The wagon rolled over him, and he stood up, glad that no one was around, and was even happier to see that he was less than a block away from his new house, one that Tsunade had given him when she saw his old living conditions. It was close enough to the Hokage Tower that she could easily help him if he needed it. And the best part was that it was private. He ran around back, and scaled the decorative yet strong ivy hanging on the wall. Lucky for him, no ninja would consider using it (Tsunade had chakra-proofed the walls), and few civilians would be able to climb it. He opened his window, and crawled in.

He closed the window, and sighed in content as he crossed the familiar halls. When he reached his bedroom, he gently opened the door, and pulled a picture of the Mona Lisa off his wall, revealing a small wall-safe. He entered the combination, and opened it to reveal an empty safe. He pulled at the back, and it slid open to reveal a small A-like symbol, the symbol of the Assassins. He pulled it out towards him, twisted it upside-down, and pushed it back in. He closed the safe, and walked into his living room, where the fireplace had moved to reveal a hidden room. He walked in, and it closed behind him, the timer having ended. He removed his various weapons, armor, and Assassin clothing, and put on a simple pair of jeans and an orange shirt. No matter his secret hobbies, he still thought that orange was kickass. He pushed a button on the floor underneath a large chest, and walked out as the fireplace opened back up. He left his house, grabbing his wallet. The nicknamed "Konoha 11" was having some fun tonight, and he was going to make sure he had it too. He rubbed off the makeup he used to cover his birthmarks, and used a little wind chakra to cut the stubble he had accelerated onto his features, remembering that people did know his features in this form.

* * *

That night, at a club called the Poison Thorn, the Konoha 11 was sitting around, discussing some of the various current events while listening to some pounding music. Occasionally, some of them would walk up to the polished wood dance floor and "bust a move," but most of them sat around, enjoying some food. The place was surprisingly classy for a dance club, but they weren't any to judge. Unfortunately for Naruto, the discussed current events all circulated around the famous Assassin. "He actually saved Hinata from some thugs today, right?" Neji was saying, trying hard not to look uncomfortable in a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt. Hinata timidly nodded, blushing slightly. She was wearing a lavender miniskirt and top. Sakura, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top, went on to tell everyone how she had tracked down the Assassin, and confronted him on the Hokage Tower, when the DJ stopped the music.

"I have a recent news report to give. It appears that the Fire Daimyo was killed on his way to a meeting with the Hokage sometime today. What is unusual about this is the fact that he was killed _inside_ his own wagon, while he was less than a mile away from the Hokage Tower. An autopsy is being conducted, but it is believed that he was killed by the Assassin." He turned the music back on, and everybody at the table was silent for a moment, before they all started yelling about the latest news. After a little bit, everyone looked at Naruto, noticing he hadn't really talked at all about the Assassin. "What do you think, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked him, taking a sip of his water. Naruto paused in the middle of his own drink. "About what?" he asked. "Who do you think the Assassin is?" Ino asked again, slightly mad at having been ignored. Naruto shook his head, and raised his glass. "I don't know, and I don't care, but here's to praying we never find out the hard way!" he toasted jokingly. "'Ere 'ere!" they replied, all laughing as Choji briefly looked up from his ribs, wondering what the hell was going on.

A slow song came on, and a few left the table to dance with each other. Naruto stood up to get everybody some more drinks, when Ino grabbed him and Sakura and shoved them both onto the dance floor. Laughing, they obliged, dancing to a song called "Then", by Brad Paisley. Once the song was over, the gang would swap dance partners as more good songs came on. When they finally started walking back toward the table, the Jonin from earlier slammed through the doors, katanas drawn. One of them pointed at the bar, while another peered at the occupants. Recognizing Hinata, he pointed out the gang to the rest, and they started charging. Neji leapt in front of his cousin, Shikamaru got into his Shadow jutsu position, Sakura threw a table at them, Kiba did his transformation, and Tenten summoned a few weapons from her scrolls. Naruto grabbed the swords she had summoned, and, to everyone's amazement, leapt onto a table near the Jonin, decapitating one of them. The others rounded on Naruto, and he deflected several sloppy attacks, kicking one man in the nose, and stabbing another through the stomach. The remaining men flipped the table he was on, sending him sprawling to the floor. He rolled, and threw the swords he was holding, getting two in head, killing them instantly. He jumped up, and drew a kunai from his pocket just as the last man ran him through. He could hear everyone scream.

He leant forward, his head next to the man's on his shoulder, and whispered, his breath ragged, "Requiescat in pace." The Jonin's eyes widened in horrified recognition before Naruto grabbed his head with his left hand, and jammed the kunai into his chin with the other, the blade entering the man's brain cavity. Naruto pushed the body off of him, and pulled the katana from his ribs. It had pierced his lung, but a second later, he was healed by the Kyuubi's chakra. He looked back at the gang, amused at the impressed looks on their faces. He simply said, "That was awesome," and started helping the staff clean the place up.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto arrived back at his house, exhausted, but satisfied with how the night had played out. He left the kunai on his table, and took a shower, washing the blood from his body. He put on a pair of sweatpants, and tried to sleep. He had a break for a week, and tomorrow, he was intensifying his training. He had to get stronger and faster. He should have been able to dodge that stab from the Jonin, but he instead got a sword to the lung. If he didn't have the Kyuubi's chakra to heal him, he would have died, and he needed to keep that from happening. His armor normally would prevent it, but he was notorious in his Assassin's gear, and he faced danger when he wasn't in it. He also couldn't perform some of his normal stunts, so he had to increase his baseline speed, so he would be able to dodge. Unable to sleep, he reached into his nightstand and pulled out his ancestor's journal, Ezio's Codex. He flipped open to a date in the 1480s, reading about his ancestor's arrival in a city called Venice. He read about him rescuing a thief named Rosa, and smiled at his description of her. A beautiful young woman, with a strong body and mouth to match. She reminded him of Sakura. He flipped back to an earlier entry, describing Ezio's first meeting of Leonardo da Vinci. He knew that many historians would kill just to see the entry that he had read so often. He looked at the Mona Lisa picture on his wall, and smiled.

Ezio had cared very much for Leonardo over the years, and the man had certainly proved to be a genius. Leonardo and Ezio had remained friends for the rest of their lives. Leonardo had even calmed Ezio during the hours his wife was in labor. Naruto came across an entry of interest, and decided to read it. "I have been in Venice for a several months now, and I decided to pay a visit to Leonardo. I brought along several fresh pages of Altair's Codex. When he decoded them, Leonardo discovered a design for a small weapon that appeared to be a type of firearm, as small as a hummingbird. It attached to the Codex blade that he repaired, and it worked incredibly. It could blast through even the heaviest steel armor from great distances, and could even damage brick. I have never seen such a fast or powerful weapon before."

Naruto furrowed his brow, and looked at the blueprints Ezio had copied over from the original Codex. It had been improved over the years, allowing it to fire more rapidly. The formula for the powder had improved as well, making the pistol strong enough to blast the victim through a window a few feet away if the shot was aimed at the right place, even from a hundred meters away. Now, Naruto was fairly intelligent. He hadn't really cared to study while he was in the Academy, but after he left for his training he had studied a lot. Jiraiya was proud at how intelligent he had become, and had decided to tell him of his Assassin heritage. As intelligent as he was, however, he wasn't advanced enough in engineering to build it.

He finally managed to fall asleep, dreaming of his kills, some techniques he would like to try, and someone who would be trustworthy enough to build any new gadgets he may find.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke around 5:00 a.m. and went for a run around Konoha. He passed Lee once, and they got into a small push-up contest, which Naruto managed to win, 300 to Lee's 298. Lee declared himself Naruto's rival, and both left to their various training. Naruto walked into his personal field, and opened a weathered chest, pulling out a few different swords. He looked them over, and grabbed two katanas, a schiavona, and a rapier. He pulled out a few throwing knives, and tossed the rest back into the case. He walked into the center of the field, designed with scaffold structure with several floors. On each floor were ropes with fifty pound sandbags, and, activating them, he started climbing the structure. He worked on evasiveness, and occasionally would go out into the center of the floor and attack the bags as they swung at him. He slashed, stabbed, dodged, rolled, and threw his knives.  
When he reached the top, he balanced on the small tip, about a square foot in area. He leapt, and landed in a pile of hay he had set up at the bottom. He went through the system several more times, until he could climb the entirety of the tall structure in less than a minute, having fought on the way up. He walked over to a portion of the field with wooden logs inserted in the ground like the training fields for the rest of the ninja, and leapt along, performing various acrobatic maneuvers while attacking the training dummies he had set up on the logs. He finished with some classic knife training, throwing them at some simple targets. He finished his training, and went to his requested training with Tsunade in her powerful hand-to-hand combat style and medical training. After that, he went to train with Tenten, learning how to use various weapons he was unfamiliar with, followed by more Taijutsu training with Gai and Lee. When he was finished, he headed home, weary from the day's exertions. He was fairly good in the lessons he took, but it was always better safe than sorry.

He crawled back into bed around midnight, and read a little more of Ezio's Codex. This particular entry was about Ezio's final confrontation with Rodrigo Borgia inside the Vatican Vault. He was intrigued by the appearance of Minerva, and her final words, regarding a man named Desmond. He guessed that the man was supposed to make an appearance in the future, for the world had not yet come into any real danger regarding the circumstances Minerva had described. Naruto put the Codex away, and took out his List. On it were the names of various corrupt politicians, rogue ninjas, and members of Akatsuki. He crossed off the Fire Daimyo, and looked at the other names crossed off. Hiwashi Hyuuga, Hinata's great-great-uncle. Ningana Inuzuka, Kiba's female cousin twice removed. Inoka Yamanaka, Ino's male great-cousin. Marin Haruno… Marin had been the hardest for him to kill. Not only was she a strong ninja, and Sakura's grandmother, but she had been his first kill as an Assassin. After he killed her in public, he had ran, and almost been killed. He had been sick from the rush of adrenaline. Since then, Sakura had been determined to find out who he was, and make him pay. Anyway, it seemed that the entire Haruno family had a fair amount of physical strength, despite their frail appearance. Marin had nearly brained him with a full-grown oak tree. Naruto looked at the next name on his list. Shimon Nara… Shikamaru's aunt. He sighed, sad that the clans had fallen so far. He got up, grumbling as he felt his stiff muscles, and prepared for a long night…

* * *

Shikamaru sat out on his balcony, an abandoned Shogi board nearby. He sighed, watching the lights of the Village from his vantage point. He had just left a meeting with his father and the Nara Council, and his aunt had proved to be rather… troublesome… when it came to his father's policies. Shikaku might not have noticed, but Shikamaru could tell that someone had her in his pocket. He wondered what he could do about it, when he noticed an inconsistency in the Red Light District. He had seen a flash of white, but there was nothing in the area that would have given that brief flash. No bulbs had blown, no pyrotechnics used… the Assassin was out in the streets, ready to play. Shikamaru quickly changed from his sweatpants into his ninja gear, and followed the most likely path from there to the District; sure he knew the man's next target…

* * *

Naruto was surrounded by a small group of courtesans as he walked the streets, using them to blend in and hide from the standard ANBU patrols. As soon as they passed by, he left the girls and continued on the rooftops toward the Nara compound. When he was within a few hundred meters, however, he suddenly jerked to a halt, a few inches from the edge of the roof he was on. He turned his head slightly, and was surprised to see Shikamaru on the roof behind him, holding him with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Shikamaru allowed him to turn, but kept Naruto's arms crossed against his shoulders, having heard about the Assassin's hidden blades. "I know what you want," he said after a brief silence. "You want my Aunt Shimon. You're going to kill her." He allowed Naruto to nod. "I know that she's been bribed by somebody. And I know that you know who it is." Naruto nodded again. "Then tell me, as I know you know what you're doing. Is there any other way?" he asked, dreading the answer. His aunt may be corrupt, but she was still family. "I'm sorry, but there is no other way," Naruto replied, this time adopting what he imagined was an Italian accent. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at him. "You sound familiar," he said. Naruto's pulse quickened, nervous that he might have been discovered. Shikamaru shook his head, and released the jutsu. "You're Naruto, aren't you?" he asked calmly. Naruto hesitated, and lowered his hood. Shikamaru looked at his disguise with an appraising eye. If he hadn't known Naruto better than most, he wouldn't have been able to recognize him. Naruto had activated some kind of accelerated growth so stubble appeared on his face, and had covered his birthmarks with makeup, making it look like normal skin. He had also dyed his hair black, and slicked it back, tying it into a small ponytail. (AN: Like Ezio's hair at the beginning of AC2)

"Bravo, Shikamaru. It isn't for nothing that they call you a genius. But, you have to trust me when I tell you that there is no other way to stop this than for me to kill your aunt," Naruto said, his eyes showing the sorrow he felt. Shikamaru nodded, a lump in his throat. "I need to know anything that might help me," Naruto said, caution in his voice. He knew that he was in dangerous territory. No man, no matter how corrupt his aunt was, would want her to die. Shikamaru slowly sat down, shaking. Naruto moved closer, afraid that he might fall of the roof. Shikamaru took a deep breath, and his features hardened. "My aunt is in the seventh building in the Nara Clan Compound. Her room is on the top floor, like mine and my father's. Hers is the seventh room on the north side. The walls of the buildings are chakra proofed, but there are probably plenty of things you could use to climb. Unfortunately, there are none on her building. You would have to either enter the building from the ground floor and work your way up, or leap from the top of a building next to it. We know the ground floor isn't an option, which leaves leaping. Again, however, you're out of luck. They're all the same size, and distanced apart about a hundred meters too far for ninja to leap across, and everywhere else she goes, she has a group of skilled bodyguards."

Naruto sat down next to Shikamaru, contemplating his options. Trying to take her out in the streets was under no circumstances an option. He would be caught before he had a chance to get near her, and if he wasn't, he would have to fight the guards, and the fight would alert any and all people nearby. He didn't have anything that had a great enough distance that he could accurately kill her fast enough for her to be unable to dodge. He rubbed his eyes, and a thought struck him. Reaching into a pouch at his belt, he brought out the blueprints for the pistol, and handed them to Shikamaru. "Can you build this?" he asked. Shikamaru looked at the blueprints in awe, and asked, "Where did you get this?" Naruto remained silent, and Shikamaru nodded. "I can build it," he said confidently, pocketing the blueprints. What few people knew about Shikamaru and his father was that they were very skilled in engineering, able to make any weapon or armor so long as they had the materials and designs to create it. "I'll have my dad help me with it." "You are the only person I trust with this Shikamaru. I thank you." Shikamaru nodded. "So… what do you need it for?" he quipped, a grin on his face. Naruto grinned as well, patting his friend on the shoulder. "The less you know, the better," he said. He raised his hood, and leapt from the roof into the streets below. Shikamaru ran to the edge of the roof, and saw that Naruto had disappeared. He stood back up, and headed home.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto headed to the Nara Compound in his normal ninja attire. When he reached the gate, he was surprised to see Shikamaru and Shikaku on guard duty. "What's up?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru sighed. "Dad said something that got Mom pissed off at him. Then she started going off about me being too lazy, and after a while someone suggested guard duty. It might have been me," he finished, muttering his usual "Troublesome," under his breath. Shikaku was sitting and observing Naruto, taking in every detail he saw, making notes on the simple-looking boy that was the fearsome and notorious Assassin. Reaching under his jacket, he covertly handed a large pouch to Naruto. Naruto hid it under his own jacket, and, thanking them for "their time," he returned to his house, entering his secret room. He opened the pouch, and saw the pistol. It was tiny, but according to a note inside, it was powerful, and could hold twelve shots before it had to be reloaded. Naruto attached the mechanism to his left Codex blade, and put it on, before climbing onto the top of his roof. He took a look around, and, making sure no one could see him, aimed the pistol at a sapling about two hundred meters away. He fired the weapon, and went flying back, unprepared for the recoil, having left his muscles slack. He took aim again, and, this time prepared, fired at the sapling.

The effect was instantaneous, and powerful. The small trunk shattered, leaving jagged pieces of wood at the point of contact. Naruto smiled. Oh, this would work well.

* * *

That night, he climbed to the top of the sixth building in the Nara compound on the north side, and made to aim his pistol at the seventh room when he paused. There were twenty rooms on the floor. Cursing, he tried to determine if it was the seventh from the left, or the seventh from the right, when a light turned on in Shikamaru's room. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw several people enter the room as someone sat up in a bed. Naruto cursed again as the seals he had placed on Shikamaru, (with permission of course,) activated, allowing him to hear Shikamaru if he needed help. _"Aunt Shimon? What are you doing? Why are these men here?" _Naruto could hear the woman's soft laugh, and he took aim at the shorter figure, and waited to take his shot. _"A better question would be, why you are helping the Assassin." _she said, her voice deadly calm. "_What are you talking about?" "Do not play dumb with me, boy! You are helping your friend Naruto! You are helping a known murderer, our greatest foe! What did you build for him?" _Her voice was furious now, and Naruto knew that his moment would present itself any second now. The woman sighed, and gently said, drawing a sword, _"Oh, Shikamaru, how you have disappointed me." _Naruto fired, hitting the woman in the head, and quickly firing on her bodyguards before they could react. Their bodies hit the floor with a silent thump. Shikamaru sighed. _"Thanks, Naruto. I'm glad that the pistol works. You know what has to happen now, though."_ He looked out the window, seeing Naruto give a mock-salute, and jump off the building into a pile of hay that was left out for the deer in the nearby woods. Shikamaru started yelling to everyone who could hear, knowing that he had to make it look like he had nothing to do with the murder.

Naruto was already gone from the Compound when the alarms started and, smiling, he disappeared, lost in the shadows of the night.

* * *

Wow! This is by far the largest chapter I've ever made for any of my stories, but personally, I think it was worth it. Naruto and Shikamaru will have a sort of Ezio and Leonardo working relationship for the rest of the story, and no, this will not be a yaoi story. I hate yaoi, and if Ezio was gay, than Desmond would have never been born. Anyway, what I am going to start doing is have Naruto act like Ezio while in "uniform," AKA, flirting and talking with an Italian accent. Also, I forgot to translate what the Root ANBU said in the last chapter. "Miserabili pezzi di merda" means "Miserable piece of s***." Remember, it's rated M for a reason. Anyway, please review. I have not yet decided what the pairing will be for this story, so I want you to vote. Zeratide, out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Zeratide here, glad to announce that I finally got what I needed to continue with my writing. Last chapter, I asked what you wanted the pairing for this story to be, and I got a combination of several entry modes, but the general consensus is a Naruto/Sakura pairing, so that's what this will be. Anyway, it's time for the show.

* * *

Naruto woke up, and, standing, groaned as he felt his muscles protest. He looked around, and saw that he had fallen asleep, sprawled across his desk in his hidden room, still fully uniformed. He changed into a pair of baggy black jeans, and put on an orange shirt with the Uzumaki swirl over his sternum. He left the room, and grabbed a black leather jacket. He grabbed a short sword from a rack on the wall, the corresponding sheathe, and a brown leather belt. He attached the weapon, and opened the door, a fist tapping his head with a BONK! He blinked, and fell over backwards, looking up at Sakura's surprised expression, her hand still in the air. He sat up, rubbing his forehead, and waved off Sakura's apologies. "What do you need, Sakura?" he asked, standing. Sakura shook her head, gathering her thoughts, and replied, "The 11 is going to be returning to the Poison Thorn tonight if everyone's available. You're the last person I need to check on. Are you going to be able to make it?" "Anything specific I might need to know about for it?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He had planned on doing some more training for nighttime combat, but he had a funny feeling about the invitation. "Well, they're doing this strobe light thing tonight," she said, shrugging. "Oh, and if you go and see Tsunade there, don't bother her, she's meeting with the owner of the Wolf's Steel Weapon Shop to renegotiate our ninja tools contract." Naruto nodded slowly, and said, "I'll see if I can make it. Unless something comes up, I'll probably be there." Sakura smiled, gave him another quick apology, and ran off to her training with Tsunade. Naruto allowed himself a sly grin, and went into his bedroom again, quickly gathering some items from his drawers before opening his secret office again. _Really need to put something in that safe_, he thought idly. _Otherwise, someone who stumbles across it might wonder why someone has an empty safe._

He set down the items he had grabbed, consisting mainly of Ezio's Codex and the List. In the Templar Order, the owner of the Wolf's Steel Weapon Shop, Alexander Bourne, was a fairly high ranking man, supplying them with a wide array of weapons, and in return, he was supplied with money, land, and title. It was the usual corruption, but definitely one that had proved tried and true throughout the ages. However, Naruto faced a bigger problem. This time, it would have to be a public Assassination. And with the Hokage there, standard ANBU would be present as well. On top of that, he was expected to show to hang out with the 11. He couldn't be in two places at once. He could attempt with Shadow Clones, but there was the issue of Neji. He wouldn't be able to tell who the Assassin would be, but if Naruto used the Shadow Clone, he would notice the significant drop in Naruto's chakra level. Plus, the clone would be unstable. A single tap and it would dispel. However, if Naruto didn't show, then that could bring suspicion onto him, and once that happened, it could all spiral down from there. He growled in frustration, and reached for the Codex again. As he did, his eyes landed on his List. Specifically, on the name of the Fire Daimyo. The word quietly passed his lips.

"_Poison…_"

He would need just the right amount, so as to give him time to get away. However, he almost immediately shot the idea down. In order to poison him, he would have to stab him, as he didn't have the expertise to properly poison his food or drink. If he stabbed him, then Tsunade would notice the wound, and immediately cure him. Furthermore, he had to make sure that the poison allotted him time to escape, yet when activated, would kill Alexander immediately, so no one would cure him. Naruto's standard poison formula was such that it would take a Tsunade-level medic to create an antidote, but since Tsunade was there, he was screwed. What he needed was something that would allow him to stab the man, and instantly heal the wound so there would be no evidence of the stab. His formula could be tweaked, so there was no issue with the escape. He looked at a picture of him and Jiraiya on his three year training trip. His eyes softened. _You always did your best, Pervy Sage…_

At first Naruto had been a little miffed when he found out that Jiraiya was supposed to be his guardian upon his parent's deaths, but then he found out why he had disappeared for thirteen years. Along with keeping his spy network active, Jiraiya had been hunting down Ezio's Codex. Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father and the Fourth Hokage, had been an Assassin, and had asked Jiraiya to teach Naruto the Creed in the event of his death. Jiraiya himself wasn't an Assassin, and knew very little of the Creed, except the famous three tenants. So he spent twelve years tracking down the Codex so he could respect Minato's wishes and give Naruto a chance at surviving the world that would eventually crash down on him. The remaining year he spent tracking down Akatsuki, and Naruto himself. After Jiraiya's death, Naruto officially started his work. He had thought at the time that it was a little ironic. He had read the Codex by that point, and the irony was in the fact that both he and Ezio had found themselves an Assassin after the death of someone who was family. And it was true; Jiraiya was the closest thing to a father Naruto had, next to Kakashi. And Kakashi was the "when did that happen?" kind of father figure.

Now was one of the times Naruto missed Jiraiya the most. He would have been able to help, formulate some kind of seal that would perform the service he needed: hold and release a medical jutsu when Naruto stabbed his victim with the Poison Blade. Naruto leaned back, his head resting against a wall. He took a deep breath, and slowly released it, trying to focus. He had the blade, and he had a decent knowledge of seals. All he had to do was figure out how to make a seal to hold a jutsu, something that had almost never been done outside of a summons or barrier. He knew some medical jutsu, as Tsunade had made sure that he could heal himself if he had a wound that the Kyuubi couldn't heal, or if he needed to heal someone else. The concept was simple; it was the execution that always eluded people. He decided to go see Shikamaru. With their combined knowledge, they would probably be able to work the problem out.

* * *

About an hour later, Naruto was at the gates to the Nara Compound. The guards let him in, and he proceeded to the building Shikamaru was in. Shikamaru was summoned, and about ten minutes later he came down with his dad. "What can we do for you, Naruto?" he asked. "We need to talk somewhere private." Naruto replied. The two Nara men glanced at each other and nodded, leading Naruto to their workshop. Once the door was locked and the soundproofing seals activated, Naruto pulled out his Poison Blade, and set it down on the table, watching the two examine it. "I need an upgrade," he said calmly. "I need a seal on the blade that will allow me to stab into someone to poison them, yet heal the wound instantly so that even the most skilled of medics can't detect the injection site." Shikamaru glanced at him, his brow furrowed, while he grabbed some papers, and a book on seals. He cross referenced various things until Naruto was completely lost. When Shikamaru asked a question, Naruto answered, and occasionally asked questions of his own. As the two boys were doing this, Shikaku was examining the Poison Blade in as much detail as possible. The man soon finished, and joined the two boys. "The blade is a powerful alloy, allowing it to pierce even chakra armor. It's small enough to be a stealthy weapon, yet large enough to maintain the aforementioned strength. The alloy is also a Chakra conducive material… Naruto, how the hell did you get an item like this?" he asked, making a few changes to the formula for the seal. "It was passed down generations of Assassins. I traced this blade's origins back to the Italian Renaissance, but the actual formula for it was made back during the Crusades." Shikamaru turned the blade over, observing it. "Remarkable," he murmured. Shikaku's eyes widened, and he shouted, "I've got it!"

The boys quickly rushed over, and saw the complex formula array. In the center was the infamous Assassin's symbol. "Why the symbol?" Naruto asked, surprised that it would be in the pattern. "It's a security mark," Shikamaru answered. "Makes it so that the seal can only be used by an Assassin." Naruto slowly nodded. "Alright, let's test this out." Naruto summoned two clones, and attached his blade. He stabbed the first clone, and they noticed the slight sign of the injection site before the clone dispelled. They placed the seal on the metal, and Naruto stabbed the second clone. He felt a slight drain on his reserves, unnoticeable to any without the Sage training. This time, there was no sign off injection on the clone, and he dispelled a few seconds later, the poison having taken effect. The men congratulated each other, before there was a pounding on the door, and they heard a woman screaming. "Oh God," Shikamaru said, a horrified expression on his features. Shikaku, too, look terrified. "What is it?" Naruto asked, fear welling up in his chest. "It's my mom."

When they left the workroom, Shikamaru's mom started yelling that it was dinnertime, and then did a complete 180, sweetly inviting Naruto to join them. Sensing that there would be trouble otherwise, Naruto agreed. He was surprised when they were served spaghetti, lightly buttered, with perfectly seasoned tomato sauce, covered in basil. With it was served some chicken cooked with a delicious blend of Tuscan spices. Finally, for dessert, they had a delicious cannoli. When Naruto finished, he said, "We better get going Shikamaru. We have to meet up at the gang at the Poison Thorn." Shikamaru nodded, and stood. "That was perfect, Mrs. Nara. I might have to come and try it again sometime," Naruto said, smiling as he got up. "It's been a pleasure having you," she said, taking the dishes to the kitchen. Shikaku bid them farewell, and the two boys left to go join the 11 at the Poison Thorn.

"After tonight, the 'Poison Thorn' is going to have a whole new meaning," Naruto quipped, casting a sidelong glance at Shikamaru. The lazy teen grinned in response.

* * *

It was dark when they reached the club, and it was just opening up. Naruto nodded to the bouncer as they were let in, and the man nodded back, being one of the undercover members of the various factions that Naruto worked with. Naruto made sure that his jacket was adjusted properly so that it covered the bracer, and was glad that he had left the short sword back at his house after he had "bumped" into Sakura. He could see some ANBU frisking the people entering, and when he was frisked, he had to make sure to calm himself, or else they might sense his adrenaline spike. Once the two were through, they grabbed a table, and waited for the rest of the 11. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino arrived first, Ino cracking a joke about the two laziest members beating them to the club. Soon after, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, and Shino arrived, followed by Lee. As the music started, Naruto noticed Tsunade and Alexander walk in, grabbing a small table near the bar, which luckily was right next to the dance floor. If he did this right, he could make it look like he's tripped, stab the man in the shoulder to "break his fall," apologize, and get away before the poison took effect. He decided to wait a little while at least, so that everyone could have fun before the party breaker.

He danced with Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and then Sakura again, before he got into a break-dance competition with Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru. To Naruto's amusement, the song was "I Gotta Feeling." _This will be a good night… for me. _Even more amusing was Naruto's victory, with Shikamaru coming in a close second, to everyone's surprise. The guys got together, and deciding to have a little fun at the girl's expense, Naruto and Lee started singing "The Girl is Mine," making Sakura blush furiously while Ino laughed, until Shikamaru started singing "I Want You to Want Me," switching the rolls of blushing and laughing. As Kiba asked Hinata to dance, and Naruto joined Sakura on the dance floor, they heard a song that made them all blush furiously. They started dancing as they heard "Heaven," by Bryan Adams.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years, there was only you and me, we were young and wild and free…_

Naruto looked at Sakura, and thought about how they were back when everything was different… back when everything was… whole.

_Now, nothing can take you away from me, we've been down that road before, but that's over now… You keep me coming back for more…_

He had told himself during his training that he was becoming stronger to keep his promise. But was he becoming stronger to save a pretty-boy bastard? Or was he becoming stronger to finally gain the recognition of one person? Who did he really return for?

_Baby, you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in Heaven. And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven…_

Strangely enough, just holding Sakura was enough to calm the tide of emotions warring within him, to make him see that he wasn't just a ninja. He wasn't just an Assassin. He was Naruto. They danced until the song ended, and they gently pulled apart.

The strobe lights finally started, and as the gang somehow found themselves dancing to "Thriller," which was somehow even more awesome with the strobe effect, Naruto, returning to his usual goofy self, thought, _how badass would it be if I got into a swordfight in my Assassin gear with the strobe light effect?_ As the song ended, Naruto decided that it was finally time for the act, and, "tripping", he fell against Alexander, the blade shooting in and out of the man's arm before he could blink, the wound healing over. "Sorry man," Naruto said, pulling off his goofy embarrassed smile. "I tripped." The guy just growled at him, rubbing his arm. He left, going up to the bar to get a refill of drinks for the table, and eavesdropping on Tsunade and Alexander.

"You have always supplied the Ninja Corp with fair weapons for fair prices, Alexander. The Third _and_ Fourth Hokage used to rely on you to help keep our men alive. Why now are you charging so much?" Tsunade asked, trying to keep her anger in check. The man smirked, leaned forward, and said, with a voice dripping in self-importance, "There are a number of reasons. I like money. I like women, and money gives me women. And there are always other people who would be willing to pay a handsome sum for them. Perhaps I should sell them to some of your enemies?" He said, laughing as he saw Tsunade shatter the arm of her chair, barely preventing her from strangling the man. He leant back, when his eyes widened, and blood started dribbling from his mouth. As he fell, Tsunade shot forward, trying to catch the man, but he landed on the ground with a soft thump. He convulsed once, and his eyes settled on Naruto. Finally recognizing him, Alexander tried to point at Naruto. He was dead before he could move. Tsunade checked his pulse, and then sighed as she checked the clock on the wall. The music and strobe lights had stopped, as a crowd started to gather. Three ANBU appeared next to Tsunade. "TOD, 11:23:47 P.M." she said. She stood up, and said, "Gather any and all evidence you can find. Alexander Bourne was assassinated."

The place erupted into a frenzy, with people running every which way, screaming, afraid that they were about to fall to the Assassin. Several gang members grabbed a few of the confiscated swords, grabbing various people running through the crowds, holding them hostage, shouting for the Assassin to leave them be. Naruto noticed that two of the hostages were Shikamaru and Sakura. He grit his teeth, and searched quickly for a weapon. He grabbed a few knives from the bar, and threw them in a lightning-fast frenzy. Each blade met their mark. The freed hostages ran from the building, Shikamaru and Sakura safely leading them out. The ANBU quickly ushered the Hokage out, and after a minute or so, all that was left were a few remaining gangsters. They leered at Naruto, and charged. He dodged a slash from one, and disarmed him, before slicing off the man's head with his own wakizashi. He turned; his arm cocked back, and he threw the sword, before ducking under an axe. The sword slammed into a man's chest, launching him off the ground, blood shooting out of his body. Naruto flipped over another axe attack, and inserted his poison blade into the brute's neck before landing. The man fell over a second later, and Naruto caught the axe with his foot; the weapon remain perfectly balanced for a second before he kicked it into the air, caught it, and twisted on one foot, decapitating another gangster. He saw the last man running to the door, and knew that he could not let him escape. He brought his arms back, and, letting out a strained yell, launched the axe through the air, splitting the man's head in two.

Gasping for breath, he quickly ran from the bodies, stopping only to grab the axe, intent on adding it to his collection of weapons.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was sitting in Ichiraku's, enjoying a miso ramen while reading the paper. He managed to hide a grin when he saw that the front page consisted of an article on the Assassin, with a blurred picture of him when he was assassinating Marin. If he had had his current level of skill back then, that picture wouldn't have been able to catch him, even blurred. He finished his meal, paid his tab, and left, wandering around casually. He started humming a tune by a guy named Bryan Adams. "You know it's true… Everything I do… I do it for you…" he sang softly. He turned, and saw a store selling clothing from various time periods. He went inside, and browsed the racks, before he paused in front of the Renaissance section. He noticed a silk shirt with a flared collar, which also flared at the cuffs. Next to it was an ornate black vest, with elaborate patterns stitched into it. He grabbed the clothes, along with a pair of black cotton pants, and paid for them, quickly running back to his house. When he finally arrived back at his house, he put the clothes on, and stood in front of a mirror, observing his appearance.

The clothes fit him perfectly, making him look like an Italian Noble. (AN: The clothes Ezio wore at the beginning of the game.) He held his hair back, and imagined that he looked like a blonder version of Ezio Auditore. Grinning, he styled it back, and went off into the town, snickering as he got a strange glance passing by the Red Light District. He heard some yelling, and looked down an alleyway, finding Kiba fighting a bunch of punks. Naruto ran down the alley, and quickly punched one of them in the nose, blood flying everywhere. He saw a look of surprise on Kiba's face, before he yelled, "Back to back!" The two quickly spun so they were in the position, and squared off against the punks. Kiba ducked under a swipe and sent a quick uppercut to the boy's jaw, before twisting into a roundhouse kick to another's head. Naruto blocked a swipe with his forearm, and sent an open-palm strike to the man's throat, followed by a quick jab to the stomach, before he grabbed the man's hair and yanked his head down, bringing up a knee to send the man flying back, blood spraying from his face. Naruto grabbed Kiba, barely pulling him out of the way of a sloppy attack with a rock. The man's slash missed Kiba, but collided with Naruto's face, cutting his lip. Naruto roared in pain, and drove his knee into the man's groin. He folded, and the remainder ran, Kiba yelling curses after them. Naruto sat down, his arms on his knees, slightly woozy. He could hear Kiba asking if he was alright, and he waved it off, saying it was fine. Indeed, the wound was already healing, but he could feel a slight itching this time, something he had never felt before when he was healing from the Kyuubi's chakra. He looked at his reflection in a small puddle of dirty water, and saw that he now had a white, crescent-shaped scar on his lips.

He turned back to Kiba, and said, panting slightly, "You're pretty good in a street fight." Kiba grinned at the compliment, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, well, when you grow up in a family with a hierarchy based on a canine's, you gotta know how to fight to gain a place. Naruto nodded, wiping the remaining blood from his face. "Tell ya what, man," he started, pausing to spit out a little blood, "I'd like to practice with you sometime. You got some good moves." Kiba's grin grew even wider, and he shook Naruto's hand. "Sure thing man! Come by the Compound sometime, I'd be glad to show ya some of the ropes!" The two walked off, talking about various fighting techniques, training methods, and training materials, until the two split ways, Kiba heading off to take the dogs for a run, Naruto going wherever his feet took him.

* * *

As it turned out, his feet decided to go visit a stable at the edge of the Village, one that sold a number of various animals to farmers who passed through the town, selling wares or requesting missions. Naruto saw a number of horses running in a field, and a separate corral where a large black horse was running from a few of the workers. One of them managed to rope the horse, and leapt onto its bare back, trying to ride the horse as it bucked and ran. Before too long, the man was sent flying off toward the fence. Naruto grabbed him before he got hurt, and heard someone yell, "Get control of it!" Naruto ran towards the kicking beast and grabbed its neck, using it as an anchor to twist onto its back. He quickly gripped its sides with his knees, wrapping his hands in its mane as it bucked. He managed to keep on, just barely; at one point, it slammed his head into it, and he nearly fell off. Finally, he yelled out, "Basta!" the horse stopped, and calmly ran a circle around the corral, before trotting to a stop, allowing him to dismount. He gently rubbed its neck, placing his forehead against its shoulder, listening to its ragged breathing, inhaling its fresh, sweaty scent. He lifted his head, and stared into its endless black eyes. He raised his hand, and gently rubbed its velvety nose. The ranch owner came out, and patted him on the back. "Fine animal, isn't he?" she asked. Naruto turned, and nodded. "I gotta tell ya, that damn animal has been a fucking nightmare since we got him," she said, offhandedly. Naruto blinked, before bursting out laughing, the owner smiling as well. "I'm sorry," he said, once he got his composure back. "It's quite alright," she replied sweetly. "A lot of men are a little surprised when they hear me talk. My name's Rose, by the way." "Naruto," he replied. He looked back at the horse, and gave a wistful sigh, before patting it on the back and turning to leave.

"You want him?" Rose asked. Naruto froze, and whipped around. "Really?" he asked, excited. "How much?" Rose looked at the horse, then looked back at Naruto and nodded. "You can have him for free," she said, rubbing the animal's neck. "He's broken the fence three times already, so at this point it would be better to just give him to you." Naruto saw what she was doing, and found the woman intriguing. She maintained a tough exterior, yet was capable of being soft, and kind. He accepted her offer, and led the horse into the nearby barn, getting the necessary supplies. "What are you going to name him?" she asked, her face curious. Naruto looked at the horse, and said, "Kaze." The woman nodded, a grin adorning her face. Once the horse was saddled up, Naruto climbed up, and the two raced off through the Village.

* * *

A mile away, deep underground in the ROOT ANBU headquarters, twenty men and women sat around a long table, bearing the Red Cross of the Templars. The group was in outrage, yelling back and forth as they accused each other of various indiscretions. One man sat, cloaked in an Akatsuki robe. The only difference from the standard design was two symbols; a Templar Cross on the right shoulder, an Uchiha Clan Symbol on the left. Madara listened as the fools bickered amongst each other, and felt a twinge of pride as he felt himself resist the urge to slit their throats right then. He murmured one word, a quiet sound amongst the storm, yet one that pierced it like the sun. "Silence."

The assembled group sat down, momentarily cowed. As strong as some of them might be, they had no desire to challenge the man who could so easily control such a powerful group. Some he had bought; some had been much…_ easier_… to enlist to the Cause. A select few had seen his power firsthand, and had joined in the hope that they might be granted a fragment of that power. Rested in front of the man on the table was a small, round metallic object, resting upon an ornate display. He stood, and all eyes instantly locked onto the mask that hid his face. "I have called you all here to inform you that you have failed. Five of our number, who happened to be the entirety of our Clan faction, have fallen prey to the blade of the fox." A Cloud ninja interrupted, saying, "The Clan Faction was a bunch of weak, spineless…" He was cut off by a kunai grazing his cheek, leaving a small trail of blood. When the man had silence again, he stated, "The Clan were a potent and venerable group, laid low by one young Assassin, a man who has yet to achieve the rank of Chunin in the ninja corps. And do not forget, he has assassinated the Fire Daimyo as well as Bourne, a man who was highly important to us. He supplied us with the weapons you take for granted, and we no longer have a means of replacing or repairing them if you idiots were to break or lose them. Do not underestimate this troublesome opponent." He cleared his throat, and started again. "Now, report." The first to stand was the Wind Daimyo. "We have infiltrated the government of the Sand Village, the Leaf's most powerful ally. Our men have converted several of their ninja to the Cause, and, if we cannot recruit the Kazekage, Gaara, my men will take him out upon my order."

The Grandmaster narrowed his eyes, slightly concerned with the Daimyo's wording on how his men would kill the Kazekage upon _his_ orders. Madara was the one who gave orders, and these fools had no place to make or enact any plans that he did not influence. He nodded, however, as he had more important things to take care of. After several more reports, he drew a simple short sword, the rest mimicking his move. "Before we end our meeting," he said, observing the assembled group, "we have a young man who wishes to join us."

From the shadows, a figure emerged, and stepped into the semi-darkness. He wore a pair of black sandals that extended out of view underneath a pair of black pants, a tunic adorned with the Templar cross. Strapped to his waist was a black leather belt, and he had a schiavona tucked into the belt. On his forehead he wore a headband bearing the Templar Cross. His eyes, black, lifeless orbs, surveyed the assembled group. He bowed to Madara, who placed the flat of his blade to the boy's spiky hair, and recited the ancient oath. He withdrew the sword. The boy looked up, believing the ceremony to be over. Madara blew gently on his fingers and sent a stinging blow across the boy's face, sending him sprawling into the dust. Several members winced, remembering their own initiation. "Rise!" Madara commanded, kicking the boy in the ribs. "Rise!" he yelled again, moving for another kick. A hand shot out, grasping his foot, and threw him. Madara flipped over the boy, and turned, blocking a slash with his sword. He stabbed, and the boy twisted, bringing an elbow towards his face with lightning speed. The elbow collided, cracking the mask slightly. Madara nodded, and sheathed his sword. "Welcome to the Templar Order… Sasuke."

* * *

Ooh… Sasuke's a Templar! I don't think that's been done yet for a Naruto/AC crossover, has it? What will this mean when they finally meet again? I gotta tell you, I'm not sure which part of this chapter was my favorite part: Naruto getting a horse, or Sasuke being bitchslapped by Madara! You can tell me by doing one simple thing: review! Tell me what you like, don't like, what I could improve on, what I'm doing right, and what you'd like to see. Until next time! Zeratide, out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody, I'm back! Well, to answer a few quick questions, I plan on having Naruto go through something similar to the Assassin Tombs. Second, the general consensus for everybody's favorite scene in Chapter 3 was Sasuke getting bitchslapped. And on a side note, from here on out, unless Naruto is in "Uniform," assume he is dressed like Ezio at the beginning of AC2. Anyway, here's chapter 4 of Blade of the Fox.

* * *

_Blood. Explosions. Screaming._

_He was standing in what looked to be a village fortress, cannonballs flying every which way. He saw one flying towards him, and quickly jumped out of the way, falling off the roof of his Villa, slamming into a balcony before landing on the ground, groaning slightly. He watched as a graying old man ran up to him. A quick conversation and he was running, jumping onto a horse before racing to the walls and manning the cannons. He destroyed several machines, before killing the soldiers that managed to breach one of the walls. He heard a man calling to him, and realized with horror that his uncle was on the ground, unmoving. He ran towards them, pumping as much energy as he could into his limbs, cursing himself for not being as fast as his younger days. He watched in horror as his uncle was killed, seconds later feeling a horrible pain pass through his shoulder. He started to fall, the world going black. For a split second, he could see his reflection in a small puddle beneath him._

Naruto jerked up, roaring as the blade on his wrist shot out into his mattress. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he screamed, before calming himself. He ran his hand through his hair, shaking as he sat at the edge. He jerked the blade out of the mattress, turning his arm. He looked at the symbol designed on it, a symbol that seemed so simple, yet meant something so much more. It was the symbol of a group that had worked in the shadows for over a thousand years, a group that was feared so greatly for taking the measures that no others would take in order to assure the freedom of mankind. In every few generations there was one Assassin that would take up the mantle and do something that would wind up changing the world, oftentimes by saving it. One was Altair, another was Ezio. Something told Naruto that he was next.

But his thoughts turned back to his dream. What was that? He had never seen that place in his entire life, never seen the particular people in that dream. It was not a dream of future events, but rather, he guessed, a dream of past events. Something specific about the dream flashed to the surface of his mind, something he couldn't explain: the face he had seen in the reflection. He had seen that face before. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had seen something very close to it. He reached for the Codex on his nightstand, intending to read it to calm his nerves. He flipped the cover open, and froze. On the inside of the cover was a small sketch Leonardo had done of Ezio. It was the face he had seen, albeit a few years younger. He started shaking; dropping the old documents as he slowly got up, he walked through the hallways of his house, holding his head. He slowly started to hyperventilate, before he felt a massive spike of adrenaline, feeling the sensations from the dream, and for a split second, seeing the various pieces again. He doubled over, retching, before managing to make it to the bathroom as he threw up. His entire body seemed to be on fire, his nerves electrocuted, his head pounding as he saw things long gone, remembered things he had never experienced, felt things he had never felt. He looked in the mirror, and the last thing he saw before passing out was a pair of yellow eyes staring back at him, with everything in the background darkened.

* * *

When he finally regained consciousness, he found himself lying in the hospital; a form was slumped on the chair next to him. He carefully opened the plain white curtains, and was relieved when the sunlight showed Sakura's trademark pink hair. His eyes narrowed, however, when he noticed Ezio's Codex on his bedside table. He looked away from it, however, when Sakura shifted, before slowly sitting up. He noticed some light circles under her eyes, showing a slight lack of sleep recently. She also had little signs that proved his theory: her clothes were somewhat wrinkled, and her hair was a tad disheveled. Last he had seen her, she had been perfectly fine, and so he knew that something was going on to have kept her awake. She finally stretched her back, arching like a cat before she blinked tiredly at Naruto. Her eyes widened when she completely took in the fact that he was awake, before she launched forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked down at her hair with a confused expression, rubbing his chin. His eyebrows shot to his hairline when he felt a small goatee on his face. _How long was I unconscious?_ he wondered. He saw Tsunade standing in the doorway with a scowl on her face, and a second later, he finally registered Sakura's sobs. A strange sense of foreboding overcame him, as he saw that Tsunade was reaching behind her to take a wrapped object from an ANBU standing next to her. She tossed the object onto his lap, and Naruto started to unwrap it. He froze when he saw his Assassin bracer, the familiar A seeming almost like a guillotine in the current situation.

"How long have I been here?" he asked, trying to dodge the subject for a moment longer. Tsunade's lips hardened into a thin line, before she curtly replied, "You've been here for two months." Naruto dropped the bracer, uncaring as it landed on the floor with a soft thump. "What?" he yelled, jumping out of the bed, causing Sakura to yelp as she tried to prevent him from falling over. He stood easily enough, before slamming a fist into the wall, swearing in several different languages. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed with both his knowledge of foreign languages, and the spiel. "How long have you been the Assassin?" she asked, her face once again taking on her emotionless mask. _Please let it be a lie_, she prayed. _Please let this have been another scheme by the Council to try to achieve whatever goals they have involving him._ Naruto sighed, before performing a single hand sign. The room was instantly soundproofed. He walked over to his clothes, stepped behind a screen, and dressed before walking back out.

"I have just two questions," he said, picking up the bracer and staring at it. _The guard has a katana on him. For some reason, I have memories of Ezio fighting with multiple weapons at the same time. Maybe I can take his katana, hold him hostage, and intimidate them with the pistol. Give me a chance to escape. I planned for this; drafted up some storage scrolls for my gear in case I needed a quick escape. Talked to Gaara and got a promise of security if I was to come to Sand._ His train of thoughts paused when Tsunade nodded, gesturing for him to continue. He walked over to the open window, leaning into the fresh breeze. "Number one, what happened to my horse, Kaze?" Tsunade looked surprised for a moment, before replying, "I made sure that he was safe in the stables by the Tower." Naruto let out a low whistle that they mistook for one of relief. He turned, and asked, "How did you find out?" A single tear rolled down Tsunade's face as she heard the inescapable truth. Sakura stared at Naruto with a horrified expression, which was quickly replaced with one of anger, betrayal, wonder, and finally, hurt from not being told. The ANBU stepped forward, his Tiger Mask coming into view.

"When we conducted a medical search of your house, the honorable Elders found an empty wall safe behind a painting in your bedroom. They questioned the motives of someone using an empty safe, and had us search it." _So the Templars are behind this,_ he thought, a grim frown on his face. "We found the activation switch for your hidden office there, and once we were inside, we found all of your Assassin apparatus. We seized all of it, and brought it into the Hokage stronghold." _Cazzo!_ Naruto thought. _I won't be able to obtain it! Breaking in would be possible if I were anonymous, but I essentially just admitted my guilt! They lock me up, hold a trial, and I'll be executed._

Sakura ran from the room, crying as she shoved past her teacher, and Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto," she whispered, her voice breaking. "You leave me no other choice. Tiger, arrest Naruto Uzumaki for the murder of the Fire Daimyo, Alexander Bourne, and the assassinated members of the Clans." She walked out of the room. Naruto activated what he remembered as Eagle Vision, and was relieved to see that she still glowed the blue color of an ally, as did the trail that Sakura left behind. He noticed, however, that Tiger glowed red, and he saw a hidden Templar Cross necklace underneath his armor.

In one fluid movement, he pulled the bracer on, the straps tightening themselves at a burst of his chakra as he quickstepped forward, drawing the man's katana from its sheathe, before kneeing the man in the stomach. He slammed his palm into the back of the man's head and activated the pistol, sending the ball flying through the man's brain and into the floorboards below with a resounding crack. He heard screaming, and pounding footsteps as he leapt out the window, landing on Kaze as he dashed by. The pair quickly ran through the streets, dodging clusters of shoppers, and occasional jutsu or weapons when they were used against him.

* * *

Before long, they came upon his house. While Kaze kept running, Naruto stood up in the saddle, preparing to jump and grab a window to pull himself in. When the time came, he performed the maneuver, scrabbling up the wall. He quickly entered and went to his office, seeing what he could salvage.

It didn't look good.

The trunk had been completely removed, leaving scrapes on the floorboards. The walls had slashes in them, marring the wallpaper. Various documents were scattered across the room, and furniture was upturned. The mannequin he had set his uniform on was broken into several parts. He sifted through the rubble, and cursed when he couldn't find Altair's sword and knife. He left the room, and went to his bedroom. When he entered, the first thing he noticed was that his bed had also been sliced, feathers and wood everywhere. He turned around, and clenched his fist when he saw that the frame he had bought with the Mona Lisa portrait was smashed, but the picture itself was still intact, so he sealed it into his vest. He reached for the Codex on his bedside table when he froze, a look of horror covering his face. He had forgotten to grab it when he made his escape from the hospital. By now, it was probably in the Hokage stronghold. That along with Altair's weapons.

_I can't leave without them, _he decided, his face set in a firm scowl.

_Looks like I have to do something next to impossible. I'm gonna have to break in there and steal my stuff._

_

* * *

_

The Konoha 11, minus Naruto and plus Sai, stood in Tsunade's office, along with their Senseis and the two Councilors. Tsunade announced Naruto's status as an Assassin, to which everybody started yelling in shock, the girls crying at the loss of their friend. Homura and Koharu gave a slight smirk, their plan having met with success. Tsunade cleared her throat, and announced that they had seized Naruto's Assassin gear and a book known as the Codex. She assigned Sai and Tenten to guard it, as Tenten was a weapon specialist who could face Naruto in combat with his new apparent skills, and Sai because he and Naruto were closest out of the group besides Sakura. She dismissed the group, telling them that Naruto now had a "Kill on Sight" order issued on his head.

Tenten and Sai stood outside of the stronghold, silence raining between them. Sai opened the vault to take a look inside, and gave an appreciated whistle when he saw the knives, swords, outfits, capes, documents, books, etc. Sai picked up the Codex, and opened it, raising an eyebrow. "It's in Latin…" he murmured, turning a page. "Can you read it?" Tenten asked, picking up some of the unfamiliar weapons. _Naruto could use all of these? And I thought __**I**__ was a weapons master…_ she thought. Sai nodded, reading the entries to Tenten. Both of them were surprised to find out about the war on the Templars, and information that no historian had ever discovered. Conspiracies, murders, payoffs; the Templars had infiltrated every continent, every government, influencing mankind throughout the centuries. They found out about something called the Apple of Eden, a device so powerful that it could enslave even the strongest minds. They discovered how easily men were influenced into joining the Templar ranks, and the betrayal that often ran rampant among their friends.

Tenten picked up a sword that the Codex identified as a schiavona, and gave it a few practice swings, frowning at the unfamiliar spiky design of the guard. It also felt somewhat heavy and unrefined. She picked up a slim sword with and eagle-wing guard and eagle-head pommel, and was amazed at how light it was. She twisted her wrist with a light grip, and the sword went flying out of her hand, scything through the air. She turned around, and she and Sai froze when they saw Naruto standing there, pointing the sword at them. "What now, _mi amici_?" he asked, picking up his knife. "Will you kill me? Will I kill you? Will you turn me over to the Templars? Or will you help me build a Brotherhood of my own?"

Tenten and Sai cast each other a surprised glance before looking back at Naruto and slipping into a fighting stance. "Why should we join you?" Tenten asked, grabbing a simpler sword while Sai picked up some of the throwing knives. "Because the Councilors are Templars," he responded, looking them over. "Why should we believe that?" Sai asked, taking on a contemplative expression.

Naruto quickly glanced over his shoulder, formulating a plan. "I'll tell you what," he said, taking the Codex and sealing it into his vest before quickly pulling on his weapon frog(for those who don't know, that's the name of the little leather sheathe-like object on Ezio's waste that he carries his weapons in) and outer Assassin robe. He pulled the hood up, and equipped his metal cestus before sheathing Altair's sword. "I'll make it look like I captured you, and am holding you hostage. If they order you two to be killed in order to capture me, you'll know that the Councilors are what I say they are. I can tell you read the Codex. You know how the Templars work. I'll seal some weapons onto me, and if they give the order to kill you to take me out, I unseal them and you fight with me." Sai and Tenten lowered their weapons, and cautiously agreed. Naruto took the throwing knives and put on his bandoliers and cape, quickly sheathing the knives before sealing a sword for Tenten and a mace for Sai. He could hear the Templars about to find them. He quickly looked over himself, frowning. _Not enough time… gonna have to go without my armor, proper Assassin uniform, or other blade. Good for me, however, that the Poison blade and pistol are on my left gauntlet. Time for action._

He grabbed the two and twisted them, picking up another knife and gently placing the weapons on their collarbones. Seconds later, ten standard ANBU, Kiba, the two Councilors, and Tsunade appeared around the corner. "Freeze!" Naruto yelled tightening his grip on the knives as Tenten and Sai froze. The group stopped, and Tsunade barked out, "Hold up!" Tenten and Sai appeared to relax, but Naruto activated his Eagle Vision, seeing that they actually weren't standard ANBU, but ROOT. The only read he didn't see was Tsunade, who now had no color, indicating neutrality, and Kiba, who seemed to blaze a sharp blue color.

"No!" Koharu yelled, her face contorting in anger. "This is our chance to kill the Assassin!" She turned to Tsunade, and said, "You are a Hokage! Do what must be done, or I will!" Homura ignored the two, and said, "ROOT! Kill the hostages if you have to, but I want the Assassin dead!" Kiba roared, and pounced at the man as Tsunade sent a punch at Koharu. Naruto released Tenten and Sai, unsealed the weapons, and leapt into the fray, quickly stabbing one man in the stomach as he swept his arm, the Hidden Blade ejecting and slashing another's throat open. Tenten stabbed one in the heart, and Sai quickly slammed his mace into a fourth's stomach before bringing it flying up into his nose, blood spurting, a few drops landing on Sai's face. He didn't even blink.

Kiba punched out Homura as Tsunade brought down Koharu, and the boy quickly leapt back into the vault as a ROOT slashed at him with his katana. Kiba's fingers brushed against Naruto's second Hidden Blade, and quickly pulled the object on, tightening the straps. He figured out how to activate the blade, and quickly deflected a katana slash. He stabbed the man in the stomach, and turned, the blade raised, only to stop as he saw Tenten and Sai staring at Naruto sitting on a small pile of bodies, looking the three over. "You'll do," he murmured, standing up slowly.

He walked over to Koharu and Homura, and pulled them up, looking them in the eyes. "Danzo was bribing members of the Clans into joining the Templars before he was killed by Sasuke. Why?" Homura spit in Naruto's face, and quickly found a knife at his throat. "What purpose did Danzo have in recruiting the Clans? I've found documents of your dealings, working behind the scenes with Madara, Orochimaru, and other rogues. I've found proof of a search for something. What is the Templar's plan?" he asked, gently pressing the knife further into the old man's neck, a thin trail of blood appearing beneath the razor-sharp edge. Homura's lips thinned into a small white line.

"I'll never tell," he said, his jaw clenching. Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he raised his gauntlet. He activated the blade, and swiftly stabbed the man in the neck, avoiding the blood spray. He gently closed the corpse's eyes, and murmured, "La tua morte non sarà inutile.(1) Requiescat in pace." He then brought the blade to Koharu. "There's still time to redeem yourself, Koharu," he murmured, ignoring the looks of shock coming from the others. Koharu whispered something to herself, before saying, "I know nothing, Assassin. You will have to kill me." Naruto closed his eyes, and let out a soft sigh. He stabbed her in the neck as well, before he murmured, "Non temete l'oscurità - accettate il suo abbraccio.(2) Requiescat in pace."

He stood, and turned to the three. "Pack up all this gear," he said, wiping the blood off his blade. "You three are Assassins now, and we're going to leave Konoha." Naruto turned to Tsunade. The old woman had a tear in her eye as she look at the young man she had watched grow over the years, from becoming a smart-mouth little Genin to a Toad Sage, Master Jinchuuriki, and Assassin. "Granny," he murmured, allowing the woman to embrace him. "We'll go to the Sand Village. Gaara will take us in for a time. I can train them to be Assassins, and we'll come back. I'll make sure everyone's safe." She nodded, whispering, "I know. But until you end this threat, I can't do anything. You'll all be branded rogues the moment you leave, and if you're discovered in the Sand Village by anyone inside of the Five Nations Truce against Madara's War, than it could start another war that we can't afford, or worse, send some of our new allies into joining Madara."

Naruto nodded, before turning to the three, noting that they had finished. They looked expectantly at him, and he felt a small twinge of fear. He prayed that he wouldn't let them down. "Meet me at the Village gates in one hour," he said, looking from face to face. "Gather what you need, but tell no one that you are leaving. We will be heading to the Sand Village." With that said, he proceeded to jump out of the window, landing in a cart of hay, before climbing out and jumping onto Kaze. There were two stops he had to make before he could leave the Leaf Village.

* * *

Shikamaru sat out in his room with his father, explaining how Naruto had been found out when the two heard a rapping noise on his window. They turned, and saw Naruto, holding onto the windowsill with one hand, knocking on the glass pane with the other. Shikamaru quickly flung the window open and pulled the Assassin inside, noting the throwing knives lodged into the stone side of the building. "Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked quickly, Shikaku making sure that no one had heard or seen anything. "I'm leaving, Shikamaru," he said, quickly explaining the situation. "I'll be able to cope on my own for a while, but I just wanted to say goodbye, and ask for one small favor. I'll need you to create three more Hidden Blades with the poison modification. Will you be able to make them and send them to me?" Naruto asked, looking hopefully into his friend's eyes. "Of course," Shikamaru replied. He grasped Naruto's arm. "Stay safe, my friend."

"Naruto," Shikaku called. "It was truly an honor to have worked with you." Said man nodded in return, before he quickly climbed out of the window and down the handhelds he had made, pulling the knives out as he went.

* * *

A few minutes later, he stood outside his house, looking at the simplicity of it. In the short time he had lived in it, it had been a definite refuge in an indefinite world. He sighed, and walked inside. He cleared out the office, and his room, before setting some rags on the oven. He punctured the gas tank, and covered his mouth as the fumes poured into the house. He turned on the stove, watching the electric coils heat up, and quickly left. He mounted Kaze, and the pair rode off as the building exploded, burning to the ground.

* * *

At the designated time, the four gathered in front of the gates; Kiba brought no additional items except for a few scrolls on his family's jutsu and fighting styles, and of course, Akamaru; Sai had brought only his ink and sketchbooks; and Tenten had brought her weapon-filled scrolls. Kiba climbed onto Akamaru, and Sai quickly drew two horses; one for him, and one for Tenten. The four started out on their journey, Kiba, Sai, and Tenten talking excitedly about their new career choice, while Naruto rode silently. He pondered several things, first and foremost what the Templar's plan was. They had searched for something, something that required so much funding that Danzo had bribed the wealthiest people into joining their cause. The Akatsuki front had tracked down and extracted seven of the nine Bijuu, himself and Killer Bee being the only two Jinchuuriki left. Killer Bee was training the ninja in Cloud to be prepared for the "War" that Madara had declared.

They stopped when they reached the edges of the desert, pausing for food and water, before carrying on.

Along the journey, the others asked Naruto various questions about the Assassin way of life, and Naruto answered them to the best of his ability. He explained why he said a blessing to each of his kills, stating that the dying must be given the rights that they soon would not have. He explained some of the history behind the Assassin Order, as well as the history of their weapons, namely, the Hidden Blade. The three visibly cringed when he told them of the old required sacrifice, but relaxed when he explained the modification. He told them of the kills he had made, and how they tied into the Templar Order, taking out his List and showing it to them. Kiba forgave him for the murder of his relative, and after a while, the questions ran dry. Naruto occasionally asked them questions about what weapons they were proficient in, and what their various skills were, and from this formulated a web of hundreds of different training methods for his new recruits.

Sai was a distance fighter, as was obvious from the way he had his drawings do the brunt of the fighting, so he would train Sai in how to use a bow, and the Shadow Clone jutsu, so that he could create a shower of arrows when needed. For close combat, he would have to teach Sai some hand-to-hand, and how to use a weapon. For now, based on his performance back in the stronghold, Sai would learn to use a mace or hammer.

Tenten was an all-around weapon specialist, so she would be fairly easier; however, he would still have to teach her how to use weapons that were unfamiliar to her, in case she ever found herself without a weapon and in a situation that required the use of an unfamiliar weapon. He would also have to bring her up to par in hand-to-hand.

Kiba was extremely agile in a fight, managing dodges and other moves that were fairly difficult for Naruto before he began his Assassin training. Kiba was also skilled in hand-to-hand, as Naruto himself had seen in the alley. As far as weapons went, Kiba had picked up the Hidden Blade almost too easily, so his best weapon combo would probably be the Hidden Blade and a knife, allowing him to utilize his up-close fighting style.

All three, however, would need to learn free running. The problem he foresaw with training any kind of ninja was teaching them to ignore the things they had been taught in order to ensure a method of swift travel or escape without being detected through chakra use. For some reason, the Leaf Village had been built in a way that was easy to climb buildings, having carts, handholds, and other such useful flaws everywhere, but due to ninja training, no one ever thought to use them. The only problem he could foresee in great quantity was a lack of hay piles, but there were plenty of other ways to break their fall if need be, and he would make sure that the three were ready for any situation. The buildings in the Leaf were tall enough. They would be able to use stealth.

Several hours later, they finally reached the Sand Village. To Naruto's surprise, he found the Sand Siblings waiting at the gates; Kankuro with his cocky smirk, Temari with her sly smile, and Gaara with… well, a less hostile expression. "How did you know we were coming?" Naruto asked, stepping down from Kaze to shake Gaara's hand. The young Kage pulled a small scroll out of his robes, handing it to Naruto. Naruto opened it, and saw that it was a letter from Shikamaru, along with the new blades. He laughed when he saw the footnote stating that he had worked nonstop and then used the Nara's fastest messenger bird. Gaara explained that the bird had arrived only minutes before, and that it was already on its way back. He gave Naruto an awkward hug, and showed the three to their new homes.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto lay in bed, tossing and turning, attempting to sleep. Every time he dozed off, his mind would be assaulted by unfamiliar memories of what appeared to be Ezio's life. Recently, he had seen the Auditore execution, and the infiltration of the Sistine Chapel to assassinate Rodrigo Borgia. Of course, Ezio spared Rodrigo, and returned to Monteriggioni.

He finally started to nod off again, the cool nighttime desert air soft upon his tired body.

* * *

Madara once again sat in the ROOT bunker, once again listening to the fools below him bicker. However, this time he was seriously contemplating killing everyone there. He had lost his chance at taking out the Assassin, and now he had fled the Leaf, taking three new recruits with him. That would be three new troublesome opponents to make sure he exterminated at a later date. The three chairs nearest him were vacant, until he motioned to the shadowed form of Sasuke leaning against a pillar, silently telling the young man to take a seat at his right hand.

"SILENCE!" he yelled, noting the instant reaction, as always. "All of our agents in the Leaf Village have fallen. ROOT still has a holding, but without the Councilors, they will soon be discovered. So the time has finally come for me to take control of the Leaf. Each of you will keep your various governments and Villages from interfering. I will use the Apple to influence the people until I can take over completely by bringing the Leaf back to the Renaissance. Once that is complete, we will reconvene and discuss our next step."

"My lord," one of the Mist ninjas started, "Who will you take with you? Surely you can't handle the new Brotherhood alone." "Nor do I intend to," Madara replied, standing. "Sasuke will accompany me on this mission, taking control of militia I will create." Sasuke bowed, and the Mist ninja growled, before sitting himself back down. Madara narrowed his eyes at the man, before dismissing them. He and Sasuke walked through a hallway before they came across their own weapons vault. He gently picked up the ancient staff that had belonged to the Sage of Six Paths, the Staff of Eden. He placed the Apple into the slot, and gave a satisfied grin as he saw it emit light. He pulled on a black hooded robe with crimson stripes, and stepped outside, allowing Sasuke to change.

When Sasuke came out, he was wearing a pair of black pants, ornate leather boots, and a grayish-white tunic. He had also added an intricate breastplate, simple leather pauldrons, and leather greaves. He had drawn a red cape over his shoulders, matching the red belt he had tied around his waist. He had a small, compact sword sheathed into a simple leather sheath. He had also slicked his hair down to hang normally off his face. The two nodded to each other, and ascended to the surface. It was dusk, and in more ways than one, darkness started to descend upon the Leaf.

* * *

_Naruto found himself surrounded by darkness, gazing into nothingness as far as he could see. When he turned around for what seemed to be the thousandth time, he saw a light spark, before turning into a giant flame. The darkness changed, taking on strange, sharp gray shapes, shifting every which way. A few seconds later he froze, hearing a voice of a man long gone. However it was different; faster, worried, even slightly crazed, a weird jamming noise emitting every few seconds._

_Hello! I… I haven't got a lot of time before they see that I'm gone, but I have to depart this message. I've sealed this jutsu into nine crows. This jutsu can only be activated by someone of Assassin heritage, someone who is a Jinchuuriki. What nobody knows is that only an Assassin can have a Bijuu sealed into their body and live… it was made so by the Sage of Six Paths to prevent a catastrophe… the Ninja believe him to be a god, but the Assassins know him for what he is, one of Those Who Came Before… I know what the Templars are planning, and in order to stop them, I've created this Jutsu, something I've Codenamed ANIMUS. It's Latin, for soul… the jutsu will cause you to relive the memories of your ancestors, and learn their Assassin skills. You have to hurry, there's not much time left! The activation of this program means I am gone from this world, but you will come to know and hate me for what this jutsu does…. My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I am an Assassin…"_

_

* * *

_

Well, there you have it folks. I pray that this was worth the long wait.

A quick translation:

La tua morte non sarà inutile= Your death will serve a purpose.

Non temete l'oscurità - accettate il suo abbraccio= Fear not the darkness - but welcome its embrace.

Another note I would like to make, is that I just got the multiplayer beta for Brotherhood! All I did was have an account on the Ubisoft website, too! Well, through the AC:B page, of course. I'll let you guys know what it's like after I play it. Unfortunately, it won't be active until October 4th. Until then, read, review, and have fun! Zeratide, out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! I'M BAAACCKKK! Well, a quick recap:

1. Naruto was exposed as the Assassin

2. Tenten, Sai, and Kiba were recruited

3. Naruto is currently in the Sand Village

4. Itachi left behind a jutsu in the form of a crow to make Assassins access their genetic memories

And now, on with the show!

* * *

Naruto woke up, slowly getting out of bed. He sat on the side of his mattress, running his hands through his hair. It had been two days since he had left for the Sand, and during that time, he had spent most of his time studying the documents he had in his possession, as well as settling all of his gear into the new location. Tenten, Sai, and Kiba had been familiarizing themselves with the Sand, by playing with the children, scouting out the buildings in the Village, and learning from Gaara about the politics of the Sand. They were doing a good job, but soon Naruto would have to train them, and take on the daunting task of becoming the Assassin Grand Master when he had never officially been inducted into the order as most other Assassins were. He wasn't even sure what rank he would be if he was inducted.

He shook his head, remembering he had to train the new recruits. He would have started the day they got there, but he had been tired from the road, and now he was haunted by these memories from his ancestors. Italy, The Holy Land, Britain, Rome, France, the Americas, Africa… so many lands, so many locations. He had killed thousands of people through thousands of different techniques. He had also taken hundreds of wounds, varying from small cuts, to injuries that cost his ancestors their limbs. But the most disturbing by far had been when he had seen his ancestors conceive his next ancestors. That had been a scarring experience. Even thinking about it made him shudder, and feel queasy. He had also heard messages from Itachi, explaining certain situations in cryptic messages that could not be decoded easily. He had hated Itachi before, but in these messages, he heard the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre, and stories from Itachi's life. Hell, somehow Itachi had even written his own memories into the program, and Naruto went through Itachi's as well. It was through this that he had managed to discover that both he and Itachi were descendants of Ezio, the genetic code having split a generation after. However, Sasuke was not an Auditore descendant. Apparently, Madara had impregnated Mikoto, due to his fury with Fugaku for how far the Uchiha had fallen.

Naruto shook his head again, casting the information from his mind. He needed to get his act together. With his removal from the Leaf, the Village was open for attack from the Templars. He was sure that Madara had a piece of Eden, and from what he gleaned, it was likely the Apple. Itachi had covered that explanation as well, stating that as Ninja were in some way derived from the Sage of Six Paths on a lower level than the Ninja Assassins, their minds could not be controlled. Instead, their chakra and jutsu were eliminated completely. However, if the Ninja was of Assassin Lineage, than the Apple failed to affect them at all. This would work in Naruto's favor, as he was sure that Madara did not know that fact. However, that meant that his new apprentices would not be able to use their chakra and jutsus, so he would have to make a major overall to their training programs. He had seen Kiba's street fighting skills, so he wouldn't need to work on that, as it didn't require chakra. Naruto would likely have Kiba teach Sai and Tenten the finer points on that. Tenten was excellent with weapons, even without her chakra, so when he wasn't training the three, Tenten could take over that. Sai, however, would be a challenge. All of the reconnaissance, fighting, and other skills he had seen Sai use required chakra, so unless he was also an Assassin by blood, he would have to start completely from scratch.

Naruto pulled out some sheets of paper, and pulled out some pictures of Tenten, Sai, and Kiba that he had taken from the Leaf Archives. He put them into various places on the papers, and started making a page similar to those found in a Bingo Book. He wrote a few statistics down, as well as the information he knew on them, and finally took a look at his handiwork when he was done. First, he took a look at Tenten's profile.

* * *

First Name: Tenten

Last Name: None

Sex: Female

Ninja Rank: Jonin

Assassin Rank: Recluta

Skills/Strong Points/Pros: Excellent strategist. Capable of using almost any weapon of any kind. Taijutsu skills, decent. Ninjutsu skills, decent. Genjutsu skills, unknown. Chakra control, extraordinary. Stamina, decent. Likely trained in the Kunoichi Arts of Seduction. Works well in a group.

Weak Points/Cons: Relies on chakra for almost all tasks, whether aware or unaware. No free-climbing skills. Senses are less than ideal, but better than most. Has a temper. Has never fought the Templars

Summary: Best for close-range combat with weapons, likely able to seduce target for information before performing the kill. Will likely have a hard time taking orders from superiors, and will likely be furious when finding out what some of her assignments will be. Has great potential.

Additional Notes: Test to see if there is any Assassin Lineage. Work on making her more… accepting of roles she may have to step into. Have her train with the others and teach them weapon use.

* * *

Next, he moved onto Kiba's file.

* * *

First Name: Kiba

Last Name: Inuzuka

Sex: Male

Ninja Rank: Chunin

Assassin Rank: Recluta

Skills/ Strong Points/Pros: Highly developed senses, even without chakra, due to some sort of Inuzuka genetic amalgamation with canines. Works well in a group, due to "the Pack" mindset. Excellent Taijutsu, excellent street fighting skills. Ninjutsu skills, unknown. Genjutsu skills, unknown. Chakra control, extraordinary. Stamina, extraordinary. Has faced Templars before when he faced the Sound Four, though unknowingly at the time.

Weak Points/Cons: May rely too heavily on teamwork to hold his own on a mission. Unknown free-climbing skills. Hot temper, may have a hard time taking orders from an "unproven" leader. Relies on chakra for many skills, whether aware or unaware. A bit oblivious.

Summary: Kiba is a promising recruit, one who is ideal for Assassin training in many ways. He is excellent with close range combat, and will likely pick up weapon skills extremely fast. Heightened senses will make him ideal for reconnaissance and stealth assassination missions. May have a hard time following orders, however, and will have to work hard to control his emotions.

Additional Notes: Test for Assassin Lineage. There is definitely something going on in the Inuzuka gene pool, and it may trace back to TWCB. Also, convince him to remove Clan markings for more anonymity. Train him with Hidden Blade and Knife combos. Have him train other Recruits in hand-to-hand. Finally, have him stop wearing that ridiculous furry jacket.

* * *

And finally, he moved onto Sai's file.

* * *

First Name: Unknown

Last Name: Unknown

Codename: Sai

Sex: Male

Ninja Rank: Former ROOT ANBU, still maintains ANBU skills

Assassin Rank: Recluta

Skills/ Strong Points/Pros: High intellect. Actual name is unknown, leaving him as a ghost to any who may discover him on a mission. High control of emotions. Taijutsu skills, decent. Ninjutsu skills, high. Genjutsu skills, unknown. Chakra control, extraordinary. Stamina, unknown. Suited for long-range combat. Standard ANBU training in reconnaissance and weapon use, as well as interrogation and poisons. Former Templar servant, he has information on the Templars, while completely loyal to Assassins (specifically to Grand Master Naruto) since his liberation from Templar ranks. Artistic skills mean he can pose as an artist if need be.

Weak Points/Cons: Too much about him is unknown. Almost all of his skills require chakra, whether aware or unaware. Creepy smile may make it difficult for people to trust him. Due to him having no emotions, he accidentally insults people without realizing his offense. Have to break old Templar habits or mannerisms he may have.

Summary: Sai shows promise, if I can learn his secrets. Funny, he makes the perfect Assassin to all but those who must train him.

Additional Notes: Test for Assassin Lineage. Train him to actually feel, and give genuine smiles, because his current ones are creepy as hell. And get him to wear a straight man's shirt. Teach him to use a bow for long range, and teach him the Shadow Clone jutsu so he can create a "Hail of Arrows" when he can use chakra. Try seeing how he does with a mace.

* * *

He gave an approving nod, and leaned back in his chair, putting his legs onto his table. He pulled out a few of his weapons and started some maintenance while he thought up training programs for each of them. He picked up Altair's knife, and groaned when he saw that the hilt had developed a slight amount of rust. He started to get some small supplies he always carried to get rid of it, when he stopped and noticed a small crack, almost imperceptible, running down the hilt. He gingerly picked the knife up, and gave a hard slash to the stone walls of his room.

The hilt shattered, leaving him holding several broken pieces of metal, and the blade. The tang was too chipped to be salvaged. He swore, and tossed the pieces into a nearby trash can. He left the room after putting on his outer Assassin cloak, and pulled the hood up. He grinned as he stepped into the sun, glad that the Assassins had managed to come up with some way to keep the person wearing the cloak cool, even when in the desert. He noticed the small children flocking around his recruits, and his grin grew wider, seeing their smiles and laughter. He saw Kiba lift up a child who looked to be about three and place the young girl on Akamaru, laughing as Akamaru barked in excitement. The young girl gripped his fur, and he ran around a little, the other children laughing and chasing after him. The Assassin recruits noticed Naruto's location, and walked up to him. He gave them orders to practice climbing up the cliffs on either side of the canyon trail leading into Sand. He gave them some papers signed by Gaara that would prevent the guards from attacking them during the training. They took the papers, and headed off toward the designated point. Naruto, meanwhile, walked toward Gaara's office. He had some information and advice to seek.

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk, sighing in contentment as his last piece of paperwork was completed. He pulled out a bottle of water from his desk, replenishing what the desert heat stole from him. He leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk, and gently closed his eyes, allowing the warm atmosphere to soothe his tired body. Since Shikaku had been removed from his body by Akatsuki, he had been able to get proper sleep for the first time in his life. He was even happier that he had managed to maintain all of his sand techniques. He fell asleep for a quick ten minute nap, knowing that he had more business to attend to shortly.

When he awoke, he found Naruto sitting in the chair across his desk, wearing his outer cloak, with a folder in his hand. Naruto handed him the folder, and Gaara opened it, raising an eyebrow when he saw that they were files on the Assassin's recruits. Naruto gestured for him to go on, and Gaara did so, absorbing the information. When he was finished, he handed the folder back, giving an appreciative nod, before leaning back in his chair. "How can I help you?" he asked. Naruto leaned forward, folding his hands together and bringing them to his chin. "Well, first off I'd like your honest opinion on how I did with the write up. Then, if you have any advice on how to train them, I would greatly appreciate it. You are the Kazekage, and I know that you have experience in these matters. And third…" he scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. "My combat knife is shattered to hell, so I was wondering if you might be able to supply me with something from your armory."

Gaara was about to reply when a Chunin burst into the room, gasping. Gaara and Naruto both stood, helping the man into a chair. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked, kneeling next to the man. "We… we were looking for a new location for a mine, when there was a part of a cliff that collapsed underneath us. We managed to stay on the cliffs, but we saw that there was an entrance to a cave there. We would have gone in to explore, but we saw a symbol above the entrance. It was the symbol you showed us, so we decided to alert you before anything was done."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, before asking, "The symbol of the Assassins?"

* * *

Naruto was instantly alert, his eyes drilling into the young Chunin's. The Chunin nodded, and Naruto was instantly in action. He tightened the cowl he wore, and turned to Gaara, saying, "I'll check this out. Knowing the Assassins, they'll have set traps to protect whatever is in there, and the place is probably chakra-proofed. I'm the only one who'll be able to traverse it. Gaara nodded, before saying, "While you're doing that, I have a meeting to attend. Once I'm done, I'll get to work on your request." Naruto turned to leave, and Gaara grasped his forearm. "Naruto," the young Kazekage said, "be careful." Naruto grasped his forearm in return and nodded before disappearing.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the entrance, staring at the symbol. _Who created this?_ he wondered. _There are only a handful of Assassins in the entirety of the history of the Elemental Nations. Was this here before?_ He looked over himself, noting that he was equipped in his civilian Ezio clothes, his Assassin cowl, and his Hidden Blades, which he always kept on him. _Better keep clean. It'll be hell trying to get dirt out of this vest, _he joked to himself. He walked forward, entering the cave.

The first thing he noted was that it was dark, and damp. He kept moving forward until he reached the back. He looked at it confused, before looking back, noting that he was only a few yards in. He activated his Eagle Vision, and saw that there were some tiny cracks throughout the back wall. Setting his shoulder against it, he pushed, noting with satisfaction that it turned slightly. Putting more muscle in, he soon stood on the other side, the secret door back in place.

Looking ahead, he whistled in amazement when he saw that the cavern was enormous. Hundreds of stalagmites and stalactites permeated the room, and he noticed that near the top was a small area that looked like a continuing tunnel. Naruto looked around, and noticed that there were the slightest traces of a path, moving from some of the spike-shaped stalagmites at the bottom, up a rather jagged rock pillar, and a small outcropping that he would be able to swing from. After the swing, he would be able to grab onto one of the stalactites hanging from the ceiling. If he gripped very hard, he would be able to move around it. If he could make it to the other side, he could do a reverse jump onto a stalagmite that was almost level. If he didn't get it quite right, he would likely fall onto the group of stalagmites clustered around it, skewering himself. If he did make it, a short jump would bring him to the tunnel.

Taking a calming breath, he charged, leaping onto the top of a small stalagmite, hopping across a path until he reached the pillar. Grabbing onto a small crack, he climbed up, before moving to the shuffling to the side, hanging from the outcropping. Bringing himself into a swing, he winced when he felt the abrasive rock rubbing against his hands, despite his callouses. He swung to the stalactite, and grasped it.

He swore when he felt his palm tear open.

The blood from the wound caused the spear to become slick, and he quickly crawled around it, before jumping to the stalagmite and into the pathway.

He slammed up against the rock wall, grunting as he felt it jab into his shoulder. He slid to the ground, tearing a small piece of his cape and wrapped it around his hand. _Why isn't the fox's chakra healing this? _he wondered. He leaned his head back, and went to the place in his mind where he had trapped the fox after removing the seal. He noticed that the demon was asleep, and when he tried to wake him, found that something about the place was preventing him from doing so.

Naruto returned to his surroundings wearing a frown. _What's going on here? _he wondered. He turned his eyes forward, and saw a white figure standing before him.

The man was tall, with a muscular build and an Assassin cowl. Naruto couldn't make out his features, but noticed that the cloak contained designs that he had seen in the Leaf Village. He focused on the man's weapons, and saw a specialized katana, the hilt identical to the hilt on Altair's knife, a sultan's knife styled dagger, and to his immense surprise, a customized kunai with the seal for the Flying Thunder God jutsu.

_Dad?_ he wondered. The figure turned, and ran down the corridors. He charged after it, losing sight of him occasionally in the maze, but eventually, they stood before a stone sarcophagus. The figure lowered its hood, and Naruto was able to confirm that the man was, indeed, his father. He saw his father remove the kunai and katana, before moving the slab off the top of the sarcophagus. He placed the items inside, and murmured, "Requiescat in pace," to the corpse, before replacing the slab, and drawing a blood seal on top. He pricked his finger with his Hidden Blade, and drained a small bit of his blood onto the seal. The object glowed, before disappearing.

Naruto walked up to the sarcophagus, and placed his palm upon the stone. Instantly, he felt a jolt of electricity course through his body, yelping in pain as he jumped back. The seal appeared on the stone for a moment, before disappearing again. Focusing a small amount of chakra into his hand, he once again placed his hand on the stone, and was relieved when it didn't shock him. The seal appeared again, and, quickly taking off his makeshift bandage, he placed his bleeding hand on the seal. It glowed brightly, blinding him for a moment, before it appeared to burn away. Naruto paused, and, when nothing occurred, prepared to move the slab. He noticed an inscription etched into it, and paused, reading the name above the Renaissance version of the Assassin emblem.

_Here lies Ezio Auditore da Firenze; Il Mentore of the Brotherhood of Assassins, Bane of the Borgia, father of Aquila, and husband of Rosa. Requiescat in pace_.

He felt an intense excitement. He had read so much about the man's life, had lived his memories, and now, he would finally see his remains. He threw his shoulder against the stone, and the slab fell to the floor with a loud boom. He peered inside, and saw that the sarcophagus had been filled with Assassin paraphernalia. He found his father's sword and kunai, and quickly sealed those into his robe until he could put them in a proper sheathe or frog. He saw Ezio's skeleton, dressed in a ceremonial robe that began with a cowl at his head, and ended at his feet. Clasped in the man's hand was a small carving of an eagle. It appeared to have been the work of a young child, probably his son, Aquila.

Folded and laid on his stomach were the Master's robes and gear he had worn during the liberation of Rome, right down to the boots. It had since been integrated into the Armor of Romulus. The cloth from the original set had been removed, and the plates had been sewed onto the normal robes he had worn. _Remove the fur, and cover the plates with a matte finish so it doesn't gleam, and this will be perfect for use against any enemies_, he thought, quickly sealing those into his current gear. He observed the skeleton, noting the remains of the beard the man had grown during his lifetime. He felt a strange feeling, and he let his instincts take over. Placing his hand on the skull, he focused his chakra, obtaining the DNA from the skull. He quickly wrote its memories into his own, allowing him to access Ezio's memories up to his death, despite the ancestor's memories branching off.

* * *

He did a quick access, and saw himself in a dark room surrounded by several figures. He could make out an older Rosa, her stomach showing the smallest bulge of pregnancy, most likely from their second child, as he could see a young boy next to him. He also made out Claudia, along with a man that was likely her husband. He merely wished that Leonardo had been there, able to comfort his fears with his cheerful attitude. But the artist had passed into the void just a few years before. He noticed Machiavelli was hanging around by the door, along with a few recruits, and knew that they wished him to say his goodbyes to his family. He could already feel Death's hand on his shoulder, waiting for him to say the words. He kissed his son, his wife, and her stomach, where he somehow knew that his daughter was waiting. Claudia knelt by him, and sobbed into his shoulder.

"And now for the last Brother," he heard her murmur. He gently kissed her forehead, comforting his baby sister. Everyone in the room knew it was time. He was already dressed in the robes, and felt his son place something in his hands. He smiled when he saw a small wooden eagle. "I love you all…" he whispered. The darkness started closing, and he felt Death's Embrace. He could hear Machiavelli murmur a small blessing before everyone responded with the ending. "Requiescat in Pace, Ezio."

* * *

Naruto stood in a corner of the room, and saw a white specter invisible to all but him. The specter pulled Ezio from his body, wrapping him in a warm embrace before spreading its wings. He saw Ezio give a smile to the crying loved ones around him, and gave Naruto a nod, before rising with the spirit. As Naruto's own darkness started taking over, he could have sworn he saw Mario, Giovanni, Federico, Petruccio, Maria, and Leonardo waiting for the Assassin.

* * *

Naruto came back to his senses, kneeling before the coffin, his hand still upon the skull. By force of habit, he ran his hand over the empty sockets, simulating the closing of the eyes. "I am glad that despite your past, you were able to die in peace," he murmured. "Requiescat in Pace, Ezio." He stood, and left the tunnel, coming back to the cave. He quickly made his way out, and into the sun.

* * *

Tenten, Sai, and Kiba pulled themselves to the top of the cliffs for what seemed like the hundredth time, panting. They saw that some of the villagers were setting out decorations, and, after a moment, Tenten suddenly shouted, "It's Christmas Eve!" The three climbed down as fast as they could, before splitting off to find gifts for each other, as well as Naruto and Gaara.

* * *

Tenten walked into a weapon's shop, and looked around at the stock. She picked up a few knives and maces, testing their balance, before picking out a set of knives for Kiba that reminded her of the trench knives she had seen Asuma wield before his death, and what the attendant called a Cavalieri Mace. On her way out, she also bought a few food pills for Kiba and blank scrolls for Sai. Once she was done there, she walked toward a small stand, and bought a small cultivation kit for Gaara, as she had heard that one of his habits was cultivating cacti. She walked around the village, wondering what to get Naruto.

* * *

Kiba stopped first at an art shop, purchasing ink, brushes, paint, and everything he could get for Sai. Afterward, he stopped at a weapons shop and bought a scimitar for Tenten. He found a larger, more decorative urn for Gaara, and met up with Tenten, looking for a gift for Naruto.

* * *

Sai, being Sai, decided to buy a dog brush for Kiba and a box of makeup for Tenten. He bought a joke book for Gaara, and met up with the other two to look for a gift for Naruto.

* * *

The three eventually came across Naruto himself, returning from the cave, and when he asked why they were no longer climbing, they explained that it was Christmas Eve. He nodded, and showed them the armor he had attained from Ezio's cave. "Tell you what," he said, handing the set to Tenten. "If you can strengthen that with some chakra melding or something to increase durability, and dull the gleam with a matte finish, we'll consider that your gift." The three nodded, and quickly ran off. "Hey!" he yelled. When they turned, he tossed them the scroll he had sealed their Hidden Blades into. "Merry Christmas." he said, walking away.

* * *

Gaara finished his meeting, and finally completed his review on the documents Naruto had given him. He sat back, and wondered what he should give Naruto. The young Assassin had done so much for him, and he wanted to help the young man. His eyes drifted toward the scroll he had sealed the Iron Sand in from the puppet of the Kazekage that Sasori had created. He released some of the sand, and, focusing his chakra, he focused on the sand, compressing the iron into the shape of a knife. Continuing the process, he shaped the metal further, before compressing it until it turned into solid steel. He looked it over, and saw that the kukri he had created had no cracks, or imperfections. Proud of his work, he took out a small whetstone, and ran it along the blade, creating the cutting edge that would be used. He performed the process slowly, occasionally blowing the metal shavings off, until he had a razor sharp edge on it. He wrapped a strip of cloth around it, creating a soft handle for the knife. He quickly stashed the knife when he heard a knock on the door, and was glad he did when he saw Naruto walk in.

* * *

Naruto sat down across from Gaara, feeling exhausted. He was glad that Gaara gave him a moment to collect his thoughts before asking what he had seen in the cave. Naruto launched into a full report on what he encountered in the cave, and watched as Gaara's usually stoic face gazed at him in wonder when he recounted the items he had recovered, and his visions inside. Gaara looked concerned when he showed him his bloody hand, and the young Kage called in one of his medics to provide him with some attention. The medic cleaned the wound, and bound it, stating that it would probably scar. Naruto and Gaara both looked at the wound in concern. The Bijuu had always healed their wounds instantly, without a scar, but something was changing. The scar on Naruto's lips and now on his hand were proof enough. Gaara dismissed him shortly after, telling him to prepare for a Christmas Eve party. "Gaara," Naruto started, pausing at the door. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"All I ever wanted was a friend to spend Christmas with, Naruto. And this year, I'll get it." As an afterthought, he added, "But seeing as you have a new sword, could I possibly have your Sword of Altair?" Naruto nodded. "I'll bring it by later," he promised. "Merry Christmas, Gaara."

"Merry Christmas Naruto."

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto walked into the ballroom the party was held in. He wore his Assassin cloak, but had removed the hood. He would have a new cloak soon, so this one would be useful for fancy occasions like this. He had lengthened the tails a bit, so that they now ended just below his knees, instead of mid-thigh like it originally did. His hair was slicked back, and the end was tied into a small ponytail. He felt dozens of appreciative female eyes lock onto him, and he made his way across the room. He saw Gaara, dressed as Santa Claus, handing out gifts to the children of the village. He saw that Kankuro was talking to some of the older ninja who had been part of the old Puppet Corp, and Temari was, surprisingly, one of the women staring at him.

He walked up to the three, and bowed, greeting them as politely as possible. "I once again thank you for your hospitality. You have risked much harboring me," he said, straightening back up. Gaara placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, saying, "You have done more for us than we can ever repay. I risk nothing in aiding a friend and attempting to settle my debts." Kiba, Tenten, and Sai arrived, and greeted the three in a similar manner. After a few minutes, the party escalated. Couples stepped onto the dance floor, and Naruto inspired awe as he displayed dances his ancestors had mastered. He could sense that he was becoming as much of a lady's man as Ezio, and found that it suited him well.

Gaara announced the feast, and everyone sat down at the tables, Naruto sitting at Gaara's right at the Kage's insistence. Naruto, displaying some of his skills for the children seated near him, sliced up the ham into perfect portions in the blink of an eye. Gaara chuckled, before carving the turkey, and passing the food around. Everyone ate, joked, laughed, and told stories, and for the first Christmas ever, he felt like he was celebrating. Gaara creating a small sand figure for a young girl, Kankuro laughing as he told a joke, Temari's tinkling laughter as she heard a joke of Naruto's… even his apprentices were getting into the holiday spirit, despite being uprooted from their homes.

After some time, everyone started exchanging presents. Gaara graciously thanked the apprentices for their gifts, before giving Naruto the kukri. Naruto couldn't have been more excited, even if it had been a lifetime supply of ramen. He was even more thrilled when he found out that Gaara himself had made the blade. "This will bring me great luck. I thank you." He presented Gaara with Altair's sword, and helped him belt in on, the young Kage displaying it proudly for all to see.

* * *

Everything was finished, and Naruto returned to his room. He removed his gear, except of course his Hidden Blade, sighing contentedly as he lay down on his bed. He quickly accessed a few memories to make sure he would be able to properly use his new kukri, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

He woke an hour later, hearing the creak of his door opening.

He instantly was behind the intruder, his blade pressed against the person's throat, his body against theirs to prevent any movement. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. He heard a tinkling laugh, and dropped the blade, before a smile worked its way across his face. "Put your dagger back in its sheath," Temari said slyly. Grinning, he whispered gently in her ear, "You are the one who made me draw it, _bella mia, _and you are the one with the sheath."

He felt Temari turn, and gently lead him back to his bed, before gently pushing him on. She crawled on top of him, and straddled his waist, before removing her nightgown. "And now," she said, "for my gift."

"Merry Christmas Temari."

"Merry Christmas Naruto."

* * *

Madara stood at the top of the gates of the Leaf, watching the Village burn, despite the swirling snow. He saw Sasuke leading his army through, and tearing apart civilians who stood in his way. Madara raised the Apple and Staff over his head, and activated its power, draining all the enemy ninja of their chakra. He saw several ANBU fall from buildings, before Sasuke killed them with brutality, removing their limbs before decapitating them. The group eventually found Tsunade, and dragged her and the rest of the citizens to the gates. He looked over them all, and noticed that many of the Jonin, Genin, and Chunin were alive, while it was mainly ANBU who were killed. Sasuke pulled Tsunade into a kneeling position in front of them all, and pressed his sword to the woman's throat, looking to Madara for permission. When the Grandmaster shook his head no, Sasuke grit his teeth, before sheathing his blade, and kicking the woman, sending her sprawling in the dust.

Madara raised his head, and, addressing the crowd, announced, "A new dawn is rising over the Leaf. I am Madara Uchiha, and in the name of the Templar Order, I declare the Leaf to be mine. I am your new leader, and under me, you will obey, or die. Merry Christmas."

He turned, and walked away, eerie shadows from the flames creating a demonic grin on his face.

* * *

Well, there you go everyone. I hope it was worth the wait. Read and review. Zeratide, out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody! I don't have much of an opener, but I do have a warning. This chapter has intense scenes of violence, and rape. It's pretty heavy, and I hated myself for writing it, but you can't sugar-coat this stuff. Here's Chapter Six of BOTF.

* * *

_Previously…_

_In Sand:_

_He felt Temari turn, and gently lead him back to his bed, before gently pushing him on. She crawled on top of him, and straddled his waist, before removing her nightgown. "And now," she said, "for my gift."_

"_Merry Christmas Temari."_

"_Merry Christmas Naruto."_

_In Leaf:_

_Madara raised his head, and, addressing the crowd, announced, "A new dawn is rising over the Leaf. I am Madara Uchiha, and in the name of the Templar Order, I declare the Leaf to be mine. I am your new leader, and under me, you will obey, or die. Merry Christmas."_

* * *

Temari leaned over, and gently captured Naruto's lips with her own. He sighed, enjoying her smooth skin pressed against him. He deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. They broke apart, and while he performed a silencing jutsu, her hands dipped down to the hem of his shirt. She paused for only a moment, before pulling the garment over his head, tossing it to the floor. He rolled over, pinning her beneath him, and captured her lips once again, his hands caressing her smooth skin.

* * *

The Leaf Village was still burning, and from his vantage point at the top of the Hokage Tower, Kakashi could see that many ninja and civilian were being cut down, the remaining being gathered in front of the gates. He saw a figure at the top raise a staff, and he could barely discern a shockwave traveling toward him. He narrowed his eye, focusing chakra into one hand. Bringing his hand to his sternum, he pressed it against the invisible tattoo in the shape of a stylized A. He released the items in the storage seal, and pulled on the armor before the shockwave hit him. He staggered a moment as he felt his chakra disappear from his body for a few seconds. Luckily for him, he had Assassin DNA located in his left eye.

* * *

Naruto balanced himself on his elbow for a moment to remove his pants sweatpants, before he leaned back over Temari. He could see the lust in her eyes, and knew that he himself had the same look on his own face. He brought his lips forward, gently pressing them against a sensitive spot just below her jaw, shivering when he heard her soft gasp. He felt a primal urge rearing inside him, and he allowed his ancestor's memories take over. He slammed his hips against hers, and watched her eyes and mouth widen, before a blissful look overtook her features. He grunted as he felt himself enveloped, before he drew back, repeating the maneuver repeatedly, reveling in her lust-filled moans.

* * *

Kakashi finally pulled the white cowl over his face, removed his mask, and strapped on his own Hidden Blades when he heard a contingent of Templar soldiers running up the stairs to the roof. He hid in the shadows, and watched as they appeared through the opening. _Six standard militia… two agiles… four brutes._ He heard the men whispering to each other, the brutes giving orders. He strained his ears and managed to catch a few bits and pieces of their orders. "Alright, you three…surveillance. If you see… no quarter. The Master… promptly. You four, search for the POE…" Kakashi's eye widened, and he almost missed the location, "Memorial Stone." Deciding he had heard enough, he launched from the shadows, killing the agiles and two militia before the remaining knew he was there. He killed a brute before his weapon left his sheathe, and spun toward a militiaman, his blade sinking into the hollow between his clavicles. He ducked under a slash, and maneuvered himself, blocking the exit from the seven remaining Templars. Lifting his headband, he activated his Sharingan, Obito's DNA the only thing keeping his chakra active.

* * *

Naruto increased his pace, listening to Temari's moans turn into passionate screams. He fought the urge to growl, battling with his primal instincts to refrain from hurting her. He felt Temari roll him over so she was on top, and begin impaling herself on him. He rested his hands on her hips, groaning as she increased the tempo.

* * *

Kakashi stared down at the bloody remains of the men, bringing his headband back down to cover his eye. He charged toward the edge of the Tower, leaping toward a rope spanning the gap between two buildings. He managed to grab the rope, and released it as his body swung. He landed on the ground hard, rolling to break his fall. He quickly scaled the building next to him, running for the gates. Kunai, shuriken, senbon, and arrows flew at him as he was seen, but he kept running, allowing them to eventually collide with the shingles with a rattle. He occasionally came across sentries, and he quickly cut them down. He paused for a moment, taking in the sight of his home burning, before continuing his desperate pace, heading in a new direction. He had to stop for one thing first.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he felt Temari increase the tempo to a frantic rate, the corner of his vision flickering each time she descended. He could feel a buildup of energy in his loins, and he knew that it would end soon. He heard Temari's screams escalate, until he felt her tighten. He growled, and felt his own release. Temari flopped against him, her breath ragged, her glistening breasts rising and falling with each breath. He wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled into his chest. He gently unsheathed himself, and covered them both with the blankets, the cool desert night air creating goose bumps on their sweat-covered skin. When Naruto spoke, his voice was raspy. "You know that if Gaara finds out, he'll kill me." Temari gave a tired laugh, and responded, her own voice hoarse; "Don't worry, I told him that I was going to spend the night out on guard duty. I have a friend who's covering for me; she won't let Gaara know. And besides," she laughed, "he's my baby brother. I've got him wrapped around my finger."

"Goodnight, Temari."

"Goodnight, Naruto."

* * *

Kakashi was a few houses away from the gates. His body was protesting against the cold air and the smoke, but he kept his pace. As he leapt across another gap, he heard a boom, and, turning his head, he saw a cannon launching giant shuriken at him. _Damn!_ He launched himself forward with a blast of chakra, the deadly steel missing him by a hair's breadth. He landed on the roof, and released an explosive gasp at the loss of energy. He stood, and found himself standing a few yards away from Sasuke. He drew his sword, and the two were instantly in a deadlock, their faces inches from the deadly steel. Kakashi quickstepped back, and parried a slash, his own scratching the younger rogue's breastplate. Sasuke struck again, and he riposted, his next attack slicing off a piece of his cape. Sasuke roared, and struck again and again, trying to harm the older man, and each time Kakashi dodged, blocked, or countered the blow. "Who are you?" he roared, the hood and lack of mask preventing him from discerning his teacher's identity.

A blast of fire appeared a few meters away, sending Kakashi flying across the roof, skidding to a halt mere inches from the edge. Madara stood there with the Staff and the Apple. "Who are you to resist?" he demanded, the apparatus in his hand glowing. A small light emitted from a pouch at Kakashi's side, and he stood, saying, "You're too late Madara. I found the second Apple of Eden you were searching for at the Memorial." Madara roared in fury, and blasted him off the building with the Staff. Kakashi flew back, and spun. He saw that the blast had barely launched him over the bridge that spanned the river, and he hit the water hard. He stayed underneath, and quickly swam outside of the gates, coming up when his lungs could no longer sustain him. Too weak to fight the current, he drifted for several miles.

He crawled to the bank half an hour later, his limbs barely holding his weight. He collapsed, and stared out toward the Village. Even as far away as he was, he could still see the light from the fires, and see the smoke rising in the air. He heard the sound of hooves and the clatter of a cart before he saw a small caravan headed up the road. They stopped when they saw him, and started shouting out orders. A man gently lifted him onto his cart, and, once a small group had gathered, asked him what happened. "The Leaf Village has been razed," he groaned, his body aching. "If you go there you'll die. I need to get to the Sand Village." The group quickly decided to head for Sand, and as the carts were maneuvered, Kakashi began to lose consciousness. _I'm sorry, Minato, _he thought as his vision started to blur.

_I failed._

* * *

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he registered was that he was naked. The night's events flashed through his memory, and he smiled, before he felt a strange sensation. Looking down, he saw Temari's head bobbing up and down on his lap. He groaned, feeling the familiar sensation from the night before, and exploded. He could hear her swallow, before crawling back up to him. "Hell of a way to wake up," he said, grinning at her. She smiled back at him, before getting out of the bed. He watched as she dressed, before sitting up. She sat down at the foot of the bed, and they stared at each other for a time. After a while, Temari left, saying she had to go, else she risked being seen. As the door was closing, Naruto guessed that it was an hour before dawn. He flopped back against the pillow, sighing contentedly.

* * *

_He sat in a dirty, abandoned street, dressed in beggar's clothes. He could hear the cries of the refuse in the slum, and he wished to be out of this hell. But he knew that a Templar agent would be in this area, and he had a job to do. He saw a man trudge down the street, a defeated air about him. He knew it wasn't his man, but he scanned him with his Eagle Vision anyway._

_He saw another, smaller man quickly walk down the street. He had a mousy appearance, and a quick scan revealed that he was the target. He slipped into the shadows, assuring that he would not be seen. He kept in mind everything he had been taught; if he succeeded, he would finally graduate from the rank of novice. He followed the man, moving constantly out of sight. He climbed to the roofs, and continued tracking him. The man finally stopped when he came to a secluded garden, and sat down, wiping his brow in the desert heat. He leapt down, rolling to break his fall, and stabbed the man in the jugular before he could respond. He quickly ran the feather through the blood and ran, stopping only when he reached the safety of the Bureau. He left soon after for Masyaf._

_He stood in front of the Grand Master, and knelt as he was told. "You have done well, Altair," he heard Al Mualim say. "Thank you, Master."_

* * *

Naruto gently woke, as he had done since he gained control of his visions. Every now and then he saw a flash of a memory, such as the one where he had seen his father running through the cave less than a mile away, but for the most part he had it under control. Strange, he thought, that I should be the one able to access the memories of so many warriors others would desire. Most nations would kill to learn the secrets I know, and use the techniques I've acquired. He splashed water in his face, and stood, leaving the dark confines of his room to see the rising sun.

As he leaned against the railing on his cliffhanging apartment, he heard the sounds of a scuffle, and the crash of a cart. He leapt of the railing, and grabbed ahold of a hanging vase, swinging to a wooden beam on another face of the structure. He crouched, and looked down, noting a young man running beneath him, a larger man chasing him, yelling "Stop, thief!" Naruto ran along the beams, steadily moving down toward the ground. He reached the final beam, and jumped forward, landing on the shoulders of the young thief. They fell to the ground in a cloud of dirt, and Naruto quickly pinned him down, quickly frisking the young man for any weapons. He flipped him over, and was surprised at what he saw.

He really seemed to have a bad track record with women dressing like men. The girl trapped beneath him was around his age, and she was pretty, despite her dirt-smeared face. She appeared to be a street rat, based on the rags that were her clothing, but he himself had lived that life before. He knew it was hard. He saw that the object she had stolen was a loaf of bread that she held against her chest. The shop owner finally caught up, and aimed a kick at her ribs. Naruto grabbed his leg, and flipped him, twisting the man's arm against his spine. The man roared in pain and surprise, before Naruto slammed his against the side of the cliff. "Who is she?" he demanded, grinding the man against the stone as the young girl watched with fear. "Sonia," the man grumbled. "The Village pariah." Naruto growled, and sent the man sprawling in the dirt. He tossed a few coins near his head. "Get out of my sight."

He turned to the girl, and found her kneeling in front of him, her body shaking as if she expected some kind of punishment. "Assassin…" she murmured. He extended his arm, holding it in front of her timid face. "Sonia," he said, his eyes drilling into hers, "the Liberation of the Elemental Nations has begun. If you wish to run, then do so now, but if you wish to fight, stand with me against the Templars." She tentatively grasped his hand, and stood, looking up slightly to stare into his eyes. "I will fight," she said, and her voice gained confidence as she said the words. Her grasp on his hand tightened, and her eyes burned with a purpose. "Seek out Kiba Inuzuka near the Hospital. He will train you in everything he's already learned."

As he watched the girl run off, he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride. _Are you watching me, dad? Ezio? I pray that I don't let you down._

* * *

Kakashi roared in pain as the caravan's medic pulled another small piece of shrapnel from his skin, before pouring disinfectant on the wound. Kakashi was a strong man, but he had already had four pieces removed, and he felt himself barely maintaining consciousness, despite the fact that none of them were bigger than a tooth. He knew that if he didn't get them out he might die, but the pain was excruciating. He heard the medic give a tired sigh, and the clink of metal as he set his tools down. "We're done," he murmured, rubbing his tired eyes. Kakashi, lifted his head, and slid a pillow underneath it, the simple action causing his vision to flicker. The medic held a cup to his lips, and Kakashi drank greedily. The man wrapped his bare torso with bandages, before helping the Jonin back into his Assassin cloak, pulling the hood over his face. "We'll arrive at the Sand in a few hours," he murmured. "You did well; I've never had a patient with injuries like yours that managed to stay conscious for the entire operation. Rest now."

The man stepped off the covered wagon, before closing the flap to keep out the elements. _I hope you're doing better than I am, Naruto,_ he thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Temari screamed as Naruto increased the tempo of his thrusts. A few days had passed since her Christmas "gift," and she had decided to visit him again. He knew that it had been worth the risk. Her screams were driving him insane, and he kept fighting down his urges. He could have sworn that he could hear the Fox whispering in his ear, but he shoved the voice down, knowing that the Fox would do anything to escape. He stopped for a moment, and Temari moved so she was bent in front of him, and he continued, the hours melting by in a lust-filled haze.

He could finally feel his end coming, as well as Temari's, and just as he gave one final thrust, and felt Temari tighten, he heard a knock, and his head snapped to the door, Temari's following an instant after. Neither could stop until the sensation in their loins was over, so he prayed that whoever it was wouldn't enter. "What?" he yelled, trying to keep his voice steady. "It's Kiba. Get dressed; you need to come out here. Meet me by the gates." He heard Kiba left, and the sensations in both of them finally ended. He shot out of the bed, and dressed as quickly as he could, kissing Temari's forehead before he rushed out the door. The cool night air slammed into him, and his legs nearly gave, as they still felt like jelly. He braced himself, and charged toward the gates, stumbling like a drunk.

* * *

He finally made it to the gates, and he walked over to Kiba, who gave him a sly grin. "How was Temari?" he whispered, giving him a wink. Naruto gaped at Kiba, before hanging his head in shame, murmuring something about a "damned nose." Kiba laughed, before patting Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell." His face turned serious when a caravan started to pass by. "The Sand sent out a sentry as standard protocol, and they found something interesting here." "Then why are you the only one here?" Naruto asked, perplexed that the others were missing. "I had the others training Sonia, and allowed them to rest."

One of the carts pulled away from the main procession, and slowed to a halt. The driver, a large, hairy man who appeared to be in his forties, stepped down, and beckoned them forward. He pulled aside the tarp covering the entrance to the back, and Naruto's eyes widened in amazement. Lying in front of him on a litter was another Assassin, and from his garb, Naruto could tell that he wasn't just any Assassin; he was a Master Assassin. He instantly kneeled, and Kiba joined him. "Get up," they heard the Master murmur, and they did so. "You don't recognize me, do you Naruto?" he asked, and Naruto, confused, shook his head. The Master raised a hand, and grabbed the edge of his hood, pulling it back to reveal Kakashi's face.

Naruto and Kiba stared dumbstruck at the man before him, and didn't move until he said, "I have a lot to tell you two. First things first though, I'm wounded, and I need you to carry me." The two grabbed the edges of the litter, and lifted him out, keeping him steady above the ground. Naruto quickly created a clone, and had him run to Gaara, requesting a place for Kakashi to stay. They waited for a few minutes before the clone returned, guiding them to the small apartment. The clone was about to dispel when Naruto said, "No. He may need help later on. Keep an eye on him." They set Kakashi down on the bed, and he quickly launched into the story of what had occurred.

Naruto shook in horror, and murmured, "What have I done?"

* * *

When Naruto woke the next morning, he found himself sitting to the left of Kakashi's front door, Kiba on the other side. He had felt that Kakashi may have been followed, and he had to make sure that the Master Assassin would be alright. _Where does this leave me? _he wondered, rubbing his eyes. _Am I a Novice in his eyes? Am I a Master Assassin myself? And which of us shall lead the Order?_ He was interrupted from his musings when he heard Kiba stir, the young man opening his eyes. He saw Naruto glance at him, and groaned as he held a hand in front of his face, trying to block the sun. "Morning," he moaned. They stood, and wondered what to do. "I'll go and train with the others," Kiba said, starting down. "You find out anything else you need to."

Naruto nodded, and stood for a few moments more before entering. When he finally came into Kakashi's room, he saw the Jonin propped against the pillows on his bed. An eagle was perched on his shoulder, and he had taken a small scroll of the bird's leg. He watched as Kakashi unraveled it, revealing a seal, and the Jonin quickly accessed it, pulling out a normal-sized scroll. He quickly ran through the report and frowned, Naruto barely realizing that he had finally seen his sensei's face without the mask. He tossed the scroll at Naruto, saying, "You need to see this." Naruto opened the scroll, and saw Shikamaru's unique scrawl.

* * *

_Naruto, Kakashi,_

_I don't have much time before they come for me, so I need to tell you what happened. Kakashi, I figured out that you were an Assassin by a long process of elimination, and no one else knows your identity. But I don't have time. After you left, Kakashi, Madara captured most of the ninja forces, and completely stripped them of their abilities, weapons, armor… the list goes on and on. Naruto, this pains me to say, but Sasuke was one of the invading Templars. He is using his power as Madara's right hand to get whatever he wants, and so far that's been women. He's forced Sakura to be his consort, and has forced himself on many others as well. He and Madara, while removing the ninja forces, have done an exceptionally horrible thing to the Kunoichi; he has forced them all into prostitution. Anko and Kurenai have been forced to create a brothel to keep them safe; however, you and I both know that in that profession, you are never safe._

_Their worse sin, however, is what they've done to Tsunade. During the siege, they captured her, and Sasuke would have killed her had Madara ordered her survival. It would have been more merciful to kill her. He allowed her illusion of youth to remain; it does her little good in her cell. Madara has attempted to break her, and one of his methods is rape. He and Sasuke perform the act when they wish, and from time to time, both have worked together to try to break her. So far she has withstood, but I fear for her sanity. Few women can withstand that trauma, no matter their strength._

_Finally, I have been forced into working for the Templars as an engineer. Had I refused, it would have cost my father and mother their lives. I will do my best to report to you on their activities, but we must be careful. Night has fallen, and the Templars attack in the dark._

_Your friend, Shikamaru_

* * *

As Naruto finished reading the scroll, he shook with rage, unable to control his hands. "This is my fault," he said, feeling the Fox's chakra trickling through his system. "I will hunt them. And I will kill them. I will not rest until every Templar in the Elemental Nations is dead!" he roared, slamming down the Fox. Kakashi gave him a long stare, and nodded, slowly rising to his feet. "Come with me," he said, walking out of the door. Naruto followed, and walked silently beside the Master Assassin. They came to a large, decaying sentry tower, since used as a silo. The hay that spilled out of the bottom formed piles ten feet in height, and smelled rotten. He saw Kakashi speed up, and knew that they were going to climb the structure. He sped up as well, and watched as the older man scaled the structure, seeming to glide up the rotting stone. He maintained his pace, following the visible path. A loose stone crumbled beneath his fingers, and he dangled by one arm for a moment, before he found a foothold, the soft leather of his boots allowing him to grip the stone with toes.

They finally made it into the top, trodding carefully as they tested the stones. Satisfied that the floor would hold their weight, Kakashi brought a few items out of a storage scroll; a pair of iron tongs, and a small item that looked like a portable forge. Kakashi lit a fire, and set the tongs on them, before turning to Naruto, the fire casting an eerie glow on his face. "Laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine," he spoke, and Naruto knew what was happening. He was about to become a true Assassin.

"The Wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words. Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember."

"Nothing is true."

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember."

"Everything is permitted."

"We work in the darkness to protect the light. We are Assassins." Kakashi lifted the tongs, and said, "Hold out your ring finger." Naruto lifted his left hand, and did as he was told. The searing iron was pressed against his skin, and a tiny wisp of smoke rose up, but he did not flinch, even when the scent of burnt flesh entered his nostrils. Kakashi nodded, before removing the iron. He waved it to cool it down a bit, and dowsed the fire, sealing the items back in the scroll. "You are now officially an Assassin, Naruto. Your father trained my team in secret to be members of the Assassin Order. He was the Grand Master, and left the rank to me upon his passing. You are now a Master Assassin, and if you can prove to me that you are worthy of the rank Grand Master, then I will leave my post to you. Do you accept this responsibility?" Naruto nodded, and a smile crossed Kakashi's lips. "Good."

He walked to the open walls, and placed a foot on the edge, looking over for a moment. "Perform a Leap of Faith, and your training is complete," he said, gazing at Naruto. The young Master Assassin, grinned, before running, and leaping of the edge. He flipped, and stabilized his fall, landing on his back in the pile of hay. He climbed out, and heard Kakashi's entry a second later. The man climbed out, and clapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Your father would be proud of you, Naruto."

* * *

Sakura cried as she sat in her dim bedroom. Everything had changed when the Templars attacked; what had once seemed old-fashioned was gone, replaced by the horrible things that surrounded her. There was no light, and her walls had been redesigned by Sasuke, covered in soot from one of his rages. She hated the clothing she was forced to wear, feeling like a common street whore, and she hated that that was what Sasuke had essentially turned all the women into. She wondered how she could have ever had a crush on him, even as a schoolgirl; his sheer cruelty was beyond all precedent.

_She had cried the night of the invasion, when he found her. Not of happiness, but out of pain and fear. He had grabbed her, and dragged her to the Hokage Tower, kicking and screaming. He had thrown her on Tsunade's desk, and grabbed her, violently kissing her. She fought back, and he slapped her. He had torn her shirt off her, and groped her chest, leaving bruises. She bit his shoulder, drawing blood, and he punched her, stars appearing in her eyes. He had torn off her remaining clothes, before removing his own. She knew what he planned on doing, and she made one last desperate attack, trying to escape. He grabbed her, and through her against the wall, before grabbing her hair and bending her over the desk. She screamed in pain as he ripped into her, and cried, staring at the burning Village, desperately wishing Naruto would save her._

_He moved her around the desk so she faced the door, and continued his merciless thrusts. The door opened, and she saw Madara throw Tsunade into the room, the Hokage landing hard against the floor. "Master! I'm sorry Master, I'm so sorry!" she screamed, tears still running down her eyes. Tsunade's head whipped up, and she roared in anger as she saw what Sasuke was doing to her apprentice. Madara slapped her, and Tsunade rolled, before he stripped her, and tore into her as well. Sakura cried until her tears ran dry, watching the woman she viewed as her mother being mercilessly raped, while she herself was violated. She heard Sasuke groan, and cried again as she felt something flow into her. Sasuke stood up, and walked over to Tsunade, before grabbing the woman and forcing her mouth toward his groin._

_Too weak to move, she could do nothing but close her eyes, and pray that it was all a nightmare. Before too long she heard the men finish, and leave, making plans on which ninja they would kill. She cracked her eyes open, and saw Tsunade lying on the floor, her hair disheveled, tearstains on her face. She felt even more horror as she saw there was semen on her Master's face and breasts, and apologized again, the two women unable to cover themselves and their shame._

I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry Naruto.

* * *

Again, pretty heavy stuff. I really hated myself for writing this, but it was necessary to add more depth to the story. I try to make sure everything circles back around, so this was here for a reason. Please Review, and let me know if I made the right choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! How you been doing? Eating your veggies? Ha-ha. I really should not try to be funny, huh? So, anyway, who's ready for more bloodshed? If you are, here's the next chapter.

* * *

_Previously…_

_He climbed out, and heard Kakashi's entry a second later. The man climbed out, and clapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Your father would be proud of you, Naruto."_

* * *

_He was running, always running. He found himself trapped between twelve Templar Knights, and the cliff behind him, dropping directly to the sea. He nervously swallowed, and drew his sword. His reflection gleamed in the blade for a moment, revealing a pair of mismatched eyes; his left green, his right blue; before it disappeared, the stars above taking its place in the polished steel. The crash of the waves echoed below as one of the Knights charged._

_He sidestepped and cut through the man, and paused for a moment as the body fell into the water below. He beckoned the next, and countered. For the tiniest fraction of a second, his body dangled over the water, and he could see the white-capped waves slam into the rocks. But momentum carried him back, and the body slithered over the edge. The rest charged, and time ceased to exist for him; the only thing that did was the web of steel, the dance of combat, the mist of blood._

_The last body fell, and he kneeled, panting. He heard familiar footsteps, and bowed his head, before rising to meet his Grand Master, Altair. The man observed the carnage, and spoke:_

"_You have done well, Kadar. Malik told me to tell you he's proud of you."_

_He bowed his head, and felt a warmth blossom in his chest. "Thank you, Uncle," he said, bowing to the man. "Tell father that it means a lot to me." He turned, and leapt from the cliff into the sea below._

_

* * *

_

Naruto gently opened his eyes, and looked around, noting the familiar features of his room. Roughly two months had passed since he entered the Sand, and he found that life in the desert suited him. His apprentices had greatly advanced, and every now and then he would receive "visits" from Temari. His thoughts turned back to his vision.

"So Malik had a son," he murmured, a smile carving its way across his lips. "I wonder where he entered the pool?" He delved into the memories, and with a wave of his hand, managed to find the man. He found his son, that man's son, his daughter, etc. until he froze in surprise. "Rosa?" he said, before a laugh left his lips. "Rosa was Malik's descendant? Well, that's rich. Malik insulted Altair all the time and Rosa took up the mantle with Ezio." He dressed, still chuckling at the notion. He heard a knock on the door as he finished putting on the Hidden Blades, and he went to the door.

Kakashi stood outside, waiting for him in the same Master's robes, and as the man turned, Naruto fell into step beside him. They walked down the stairs to the sand below, and proceeded through the Village in silence. After a time, Kakashi spoke, a light, airy tone to his voice; if Naruto hadn't known he was wounded just two months prior, he never would have guessed it of the older man.

"You have learned patience, Naruto. Considering your choice of profession, this is good."

A smile crossed his face, and Naruto chuckled, scratching the beard that had grown on his face. His fingers settled on his scar for a moment, before he dropped his hands to his side. "I had to learn it sooner or later, Master," he said calmly. "An impatient Assassin is a dead Assassin. I trust there was more to this meeting than commenting upon my patience?" Kakashi nodded, before pulling a file out of his robes. He handed it to Naruto, and the young man opened it, seeing a series of names, ranks, aliases, etc. "A List?" he asked, noting the familiar draft.

"The Templars have extended into each of the five nations, and hold significant power. There are those here in Sand who wish you dead, Naruto, and they will kill Gaara to achieve it if he does not join them." Naruto's fists clenched for a moment, before he calmed himself. _He is your Grand Master, _he thought, calming himself. _Show him you are worthy of your rank._ Kakashi seemed to nod in approval, before saying, "In control of your anger as well. You have grown Naruto." He reached around the young man, and crossed off the name at the top. "Andrés Letha, a grizzled veteran of the last Ninja War. He fell to my Blade at midnight. With the information he gave me, I was able to compose this beyond the three names left by your father; Andrés was the only one still alive. I also discovered that the Wind Daimyo is planning on assassinating Gaara in a week. Before that occurs, we will kill him."

Naruto nodded, and looked around, noting they were in front of the Daimyo's compound, hidden in the shadows of the building across. He observed the sheer face of the marble building, shaking his head. "I might be able to climb the water pipe, but it's old and rickety. It will make too much noise. The walls will be chakra-proofed, so no walking up. No nearby cliffs or buildings of equal size to jump from. The windows are too high for me to reach from the ground, even with my free running skills. I might have been able to figure out a solution in the Leaf, but this isn't my home, and this place is a fortress, Kakashi."

The man nodded, obviously having reached the same conclusion. He pulled another piece of paper from his robes, and handed it to the young man. Naruto looked over it, his eyes widening in surprise. "The Daimyo is hosting a party?" A memory surfaced of Ezio's assassination of Marco Barbarigo. "That could work," he said, looking thoughtfully at the building; ideas and possibilities flashed before his eyes.

He could secure an invitation under a false name and disguise, preferably some noble. His apprentices would be plainclothesmen, posing either as his guests or his servants. Either way, they had to appear forgettable. Kakashi… Kakashi with his silver-white hair could pose as an elderly butler or his father. When the time came for the act, he could be inventive. The poison he used on Bourne could be used, or he could shoot the Daimyo. After that, he could leave through the front door, assuming he wasn't caught. If he was, then there would probably be ways for them all to climb out.

He told Kakashi his plan and the man nodded. "It's a good plan," he said, rubbing his chin in thought. "They would be better as servants, although I suggest having Tenten or Sonia pose as your wife; a virile, rich noble without a wife would seem strange. And I'm not being a butler. I'll play the elderly father, seeing as my hair necessitates such a disguise." Naruto chuckled, before nodding. "I'll go and secure the invitations," Kakashi said, turning to face the young Master Assassin. "While I do so, tell your apprentices your plan; see if you can have them glean any additional information. They may be able to find an escape route." He placed his right arm over his chest, and bowed. "Safety and Peace, Naruto."

"Safety and Peace, Master."

* * *

"Sonia! Get your blade steady! If Sai were a real Templar, you would have died there! Tenten, what are you doing? Get in there with Sai!" Kiba groaned as he watched the combat training between his fellow Assassins. Sai and Tenten were excellent with their own combat training, but they weren't working cohesively yet. And since Sonia was still green with weapons, she was barely managing to get her blade to stay still. He drew his blade and showed her one of the counters, before he had her practice with Sai.

"Safety and Peace, Kiba."

He whipped around, and brought his hand across his chest, inclining his head to his Master. "Safety and Peace, Master." He paused, waiting to see if Naruto would say more, before he noticed the Master Assassin watching the drills. Kiba flinched when he saw Sonia get taken down by a particularly brutal combination from Sai. "Recruits! Master Naruto is here!" he yelled, hoping to gain a few seconds' time to figure out the dilemma Sonia presented. The recruits immediately ceased drills in order to greet their Master, before climbing out of the training ring Gaara had assigned them. He glanced at the training weapons they were using, and picked one up as they performed the greeting. When they finished, he moved to show Sonia the proper defense, but he saw that Naruto himself had taken a training weapon, and was motioning him into the ring.

_I have a bad feeling about this, _he thought, leaping in.

* * *

Naruto cast a glance at the recruits staring down at him as Kiba entered the ring, and for a moment, felt sorry for Kiba. _I have to teach them to fight. If Kiba has to take a few bruises to do so, then so be it. _"Watch carefully, recruits. When I attack like _this,_" he said, slashing diagonally at Kiba's shoulder, "Kiba would counter the blow like _this,_" and Kiba ducked, slashing his legs out from under him. Naruto rolled, and came to his feet. He saw Sonia watching with awe; while Tenten looked bored, and Sai looked… well, like Sai.

He glared at Tenten for a moment, before he moved on; he showed them how to get into your opponent's guard and kill them before they could attack, how to attack and kill with one move before they could defend, and, when he called in Tenten, how to chain your attacks to take down multiple opponents. He was gentle with Kiba, for the young man was a good recruit, but he smacked Tenten mercilessly in their spar; she was not above anything here. She was showing arrogance, and through his ancestor's memories, he knew where it would lead her.

He called Sonia down, and the young woman stood across from him, nervously shuffling. He stepped forward with a straight kick to the stomach, and she jumped back, before stabbing at his neck. He deflected, and swept for her legs. She flipped over the blade, before stabbing at his stomach. He sidestepped, and smacked the blade, sending her off balance for a moment. Finding an opening, he successfully swept her legs out from under her, sending her sprawling across the dirt; the dirt settled on her uniform and her raven hair. He gruffly helped her up, before running through drills again.

* * *

An hour later, he finished the drills. He then told the recruits about the mission he and Kakashi had decided to overtake. Kiba had immediately volunteered, but he said no, explaining that he had to make sure that all the recruits would be able to handle themselves. Instead, Sai was sent, as his ROOT training was superb for reconnaissance. Kiba and Tenten went back to training with Sonia, their blows and defenses filled with renewed vigor.

Naruto left the ring, and decided to go for a run. He dashed through the streets, dodging and weaving through crowds of people, before he would blend on occasion. He later forsook the streets for the rooftops, and he dashed over every available object, determined to keep his feet moving. Within an hour at the pace he had set, he had crossed the Sand Village clear from one side to the other. He finally allowed himself to stop, panting from the exertion. Turning to the west, he watched the beauty of the desert sunset.

* * *

In the Leaf Village, Sasuke stood atop the Hokage Tower. He gazed at the building he had brought down, and allowed himself a smile. _Their retribution for their betrayal of you, Itachi, _he thought. He had killed his brother. He fully understood that. And by doing so, he had taken power, proven to himself that he was worthy of the Mangekyo, and proven to Madara that he was worthy of becoming a Templar. He found that he enjoyed the power it entailed; men and women, begging for their lives; the men's bodies destroyed under his blade, the women's under his own; the screams they released as he ravaged them.

He had truly lost his mind. And he didn't care.

At the memories of what he had done to those women, he felt his lust rising. _Who to use? _he wondered as descended into the building. _I don't feel like using Sakura tonight. I've already used her today. Hmm… I suppose I might as well try to break Tsunade some more._ He descended underneath the Tower, entering the sealing room where Tsunade was now being kept.

The first thing he noticed, as always, was the ropes extending from the walls to tie around the Hokage, seal tags hanging all across them. They had left her naked, to expose her to the cold and further humiliate her. The ropes were able to change location with a hand sign, pulling her off the ground into any position he could want. He stared mercilessly at the woman kneeled over before him, before disrobing. _I think this'll be an all-nighter, _he thought to himself as he forced the woman's head to his groin.

_I will break her._

_

* * *

_

Naruto crouched on the edge of a roof, waiting. His target was speaking with a group of civilians, and he didn't want to scare the citizens of the Sand. As his target moved, he slowly creeped along the roof, aware of his surroundings. A Templar patrolled the roof next to him, and with a blur of his arm, the man dropped, a throwing knife sticking between his eyes. His target finally moved into a secluded area, and he dropped to the ground, pressing his Hidden Blade against the man's back. The man froze, before he sagged in defeat. "You know who I am, and what I do," Naruto said, his voice a low rasp. "If you tell me what I want to know, you have a chance to walk out of here with your life. If you don't, then you will die."

The man nodded, and he continued. "The Wind Daimyo is planning a party. You are one of his servants, and so you know the layout of the house. Tell me of any ways out of the building without the use of doors or windows." The man thought for a moment, before saying, "Near the western inner wall, there is a statue that you could climb up. If you were to jump from the head to the wall, you would be able to grab the top of the pillar to climb up the rest of the wall."

Naruto nodded silently, before pulling the blade away and disappearing into the shadows, the servant searching for him in vain. He was on the roofs already, and he was soaring through the night sky.

* * *

Over the timespan of the next few days, the Assassins worked as efficiently as possible. Kakashi managed to secure invitations to the party, and Naruto had assigned his recruits their roles; Kakashi would play his elderly father, Kiba and Sai would play his bodyguards, and Sonia would play his wife; Tenten would play her handmaiden. The day before the party, he received a letter from the Daimyo. Tearing it opened, he discovered that the guests would be spending the night in the guest rooms of the buildings; Kiba, Sai, and Tenten would have to sleep in the servant's quarters.

They went to the compound, and were greeted by the Daimyo, a rather fat man with a strange mustache. Kakashi received his own room, but to Naruto's embarrassment, he had to share a bed with Sonia. He had expected it, but was still rather nervous.

* * *

As soon as they entered the room, Naruto dropped the suitcases he had brought up, and removed the uncomfortable dress shoes. Sonia kicked off her heels, and sat down on the bed, pulling out the pins holding her hair in its ridiculous style. She blew a strand off her face, and flopped down, sighing in relief. He lied down next to her, and stared at the ceiling for a time. "So, is the plan still the same? Or will you kill the Daimyo tonight?"

Naruto thought for a moment, before saying, "I think that I'll kill him tonight. If I can do that, then I can completely eliminate any chance of him assassinating Gaara before the party." She nodded, before asking, "When?" "I'll do it at midnight, the hour where everyone sleeps." Looking at the clock, he saw that it was still seven. Sonia glanced as well, before asking in a bored manner, "So what do you wanna do now?" He glanced over at her, and she glanced back, both suddenly aware of a certain thickness to the air.

She leaned over, and gently pressed her lips to his own. He sighed, enjoying the feel of her pressing her body against him. He deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. They broke apart, and her hands dipped down, removing his vest and his shirt. He rolled over, pinning her beneath him, and captured her lips once again, his hands caressing the curve of her body beneath the dress she wore. He pulled the garment off of her, leaving her clad in a thong and lacy bra. He leaned on his elbows to remove his pants, before he continued, gently covering every piece of her exposed flesh with feather-light kisses. Goosebumps appeared across her skin, and she shivered, rubbing her legs together. He grinned, before unhooking her bra, exposing a pair of D-cup breasts. He brought his head to her chest, gently nibbling and sucking the now-exposed skin. She gasped, and jerked, rubbing against him. She pulled off his boxers, and he removed her thong, a trail of fluid following.

She rolled on top of him, and moved down to his groin, capturing him in her mouth. He brought his own to hers, nipping and sucking, anything to hear those moans. She increased the tempo, her head bobbing up and down faster and faster, until they exploded. He heard her swallow, before he moved around, climbing on top of her. He positioned himself at her entrance, and waited for just a moment, before stabbing forward, sheathing himself in her velvety folds. She let out a lustful scream, before bucking against him, matching the speed of his thrusts. His hips were a blur, and her breasts bounced with each thrust.

An hour later, they both snapped; her walls tightened to an almost painful state, and he felt his release. They both shuddered, and he collapsed, landing next to her. When he moved to unsheathe himself, she rolled over so she was on top. She impaled herself on him, and let out a scream drenched in lust. He grasped her hips, slamming his pelvis upward as she came down, and he felt himself delve deeper than ever before. They moved faster and faster; Sonia arched her back with each move, and he groaned in ecstasy. He violently brought his lips to hers, and they shared a kiss unlike any other before.

They moved faster and faster, and the kiss became even deeper; when they pulled apart, a trail hung between their tongues. He roared when he suddenly felt his loins coil, and she released a wanton scream as she felt her walls tighten. His vision turned white, and they both collapsed, feeling the twitch of him inside her as he released. They both gasped for breath, and he turned to face her, taking in the sight of her naked body drenched in sweat, her raven hair disheveled, her breasts heaving.

* * *

He looked at the clock, and saw that it was eleven-thirty; all in all, they had managed to spend four and a half hours in pure ecstasy. He felt a tingle of pride, before he left the disheveled bed. Within fifteen minutes, he was dressed in his Assassin gear and armed to the teeth. He slipped out the window as Sonia fell asleep.

Once out on the ledge, he found that it was easy to climb the face of the building from here. The path was easy once you could reach it; he was on the roof in less than thirty seconds. He slid from shadow to shadow, silently removing the Templar sentries on the roofs. He finally found the Daimyo's room, and climbed down the side, stopping beneath the windowsill to his office. Peeking in, he found the man sitting at his desk, speaking with two of his men; Naruto recognized one of them as Gaara's secretary. Craning his neck, he managed to move close enough to hear.

"You have an opportunity to strike. You are near the Kazekage at all times, and therefore it is easy for you to strike. Tomorrow, Gaara will be left without a guard, as he has 'nobly' assigned his own guard to protect me from assassins. I know that the Assassin is here in the Sand, but because of Gaara's foolishness, I will be protected. And upon Gaara's death, I will elect a Kazekage against the Assassin Order. Go now; strike tomorrow at noon, while I 'entertain' the politicians."

The men left, and Naruto silently slid the window open, entering and closing it before the Daimyo could react. The man obviously felt the gust of the desert night air, and when he turned around, found the tip of Naruto's sword resting on his sternum. His mouth opened and closed like a fish's, before defeat seemed to spread through his body. "Gaara will not die because of you, Daimyo. You will die, and my men will be around Gaara, waiting to kill your agent. I'm sure you have a list of your allies somewhere in this office; all I need do is look." The man was silent, and Naruto shifted the point over his heart.

The Daimyo finally spoke. "You will fight, Assassin. You will kill. But the Templars are endless; where one falls, there is always another ready to rise to power." Naruto was silent, and for a moment, the Daimyo thought he would be spared. Naruto's mouth hardened into a thin line, and with a sudden motion, the sword slashed out, slicing the man's throat open, before he stabbed the Daimyo in the heart. The light faded from the man's eyes, and he murmured, "Compio questo sacrificio per il bene superiore. Requiescat in pace."

He left the room, and returned to his own, stripping of his gear, and hiding it. He flopped down on the bed next to a still-naked Sonia, and wrapped an arm around her, pulling up the covers. Sleep came a moment later, and he welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

Sasuke left the dungeon at dawn, his hair matted with sweat from his physical "activities." Tsunade was left lying on the floor, semen coating her breasts and leaking out of every hole. For a moment, he felt respect for the woman; she had held out for two months and counting, where other women would have broken upon day one. A moment later, however, that respect vanished; after all, who was she to be respected by him, a legendary Uchiha, the second-in-command of the legendary Templars? To him, she was nothing but a sex toy, just like every other woman in the Leaf, regardless of age. However, he did prefer them to be under forty; otherwise, he felt like he was nailing a loose rag. The younger they were, the tighter they were.

For the rest of the day, he would think upon his life. He only wished he had done this years ago.

* * *

Naruto awoke before dawn, and roused his recruits; he told them of the assassination, and they left before anyone else awoke. They rode quickly, the group splitting up; the others rode to kill the other Templars, and he rode to the Kazekage's Tower, where he found the assistant behind his desk. Naruto slit his throat with the Hidden Blade before he could speak, before entering Gaara's office unceremoniously, throwing the dying man before Gaara. With one word, he explained it all.

"Templar."

Gaara's eyes hardened and sand wrapped around the assistant; a moment later, it imploded, blood spurting from the Sand Coffin. Naruto proceeded to tell him the whole story; the Daimyo had been a Templar, and had managed to infiltrate the Sand's government, setting up a silent coup attempt. Gaara leaned back, covering his eyes with his hands. "I have been a fool," he said, shame tinting his voice. "I have made mistakes where I am meant to be the man who does not. I thank you, my friend. You have removed a great threat against me."

Naruto bowed, before saying, "It is my duty, my friend. However, with the Templar threat eliminated here in the Sand, I feel that I must return to the Leaf; Madara and Sasuke must be removed." Gaara nodded, and stood, bringing his right arm across his chest. "Safety and Peace, Naruto."

"Safety and Peace, Gaara."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his hands together as he observed the weapon before him. He had been forced to design weapons for the Templars, and as he had few other options, he had decided to give them what they wanted; before him sat an arquebus, designed for a single shot. With the design Naruto had given him, he had seen multiple designs for a gun; however, rather than give them the modified version, he had given them the antique. His best solution was to give them the bare minimum.

He rubbed his hands on the leather apron he wore, removing grease, oil, metal shavings, and flecks of wood. He picked up the weapon, along with the blueprints, and exited the small workshop he had been assigned. Guards in armor instantly fell in on either side of him, and he walked the streets, traveling to the Hokage Tower. He saw men dressed in ridiculous frilly clothing, and the civilian women dressed in strange, puffy outfits. Former Kunoichi walked the streets, dressed in revealing clothing, symbols of their new, forced occupation. The streets were dark, and dirty, and he felt ever more determined to aid the Assassins.

They reached the Tower, and he entered, traveling to what used to be Tsunade's office. He opened the door, and found Madara and Sasuke in discussion of an invasion. They looked up when he entered, and he set the weapon in front of him, as well as the blueprints. Madara gave him a polite nod, while Sasuke showed open disdain, and Shikamaru turned, preparing to leave when Sasuke spoke.

"You know Shikamaru, I must say, I rather enjoy your teammate. I just love to hear her scream as I rip into her."

Shikamaru clenched his fists, shaking with rage, before he ran out, slamming the door.

Sasuke would pay. He would pay.

* * *

Hey everybody! How did you like that? Love it? Hate it? Please review.

Compio questo sacrificio per il bene superiore. – I make this sacrifice for the greater good.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there, everyone. How you guys doing? Hope you guys are doing well. I gotta tell you, I'm trying my best to update this stuff in an expedient manner. However, my new 7-month-old puppy had a seizure recently, so I've been focusing most of my efforts into taking care of him. So all I'm gonna do is ask you to be patient with me. Anyway, here's Chapter 8 of Blade of the Fox.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_With the Templar threat eliminated here in the Sand, I feel that I must return to the Leaf; Madara and Sasuke must be removed." Gaara nodded, and stood, bringing his right arm across his chest. "Safety and Peace, Naruto."_

"_Safety and Peace, Gaara."_

* * *

Naruto strode slowly to the center of the Sand, Kaze's reins held loosely in his fist. He sat on a rough-hewn boulder while the horse trotted over to a rare patch of grass. Naruto clasped his hands together, and leaned forward, the shadow of his hood hiding his features. _I've already waited for far too long, _he thought, turning his head slightly as a group of children ran by him. _What hell shall I discover when I return to my home? Its innocence was lost when Madara besieged it. Will my friends still be alive, or will they be among the casualties of the siege? And Sakura…_ his hands shook as rage coursed through him. _Sasuke will have used her to fulfill his every desire. I __**will **__kill him. But… will she ever again want anything to do with me?_

His thoughts were interrupted as Kakashi and the recruits slowly began to appear. Tenten and Sonia had blood splattered across the front of their robes, showing they had likely been caught and had to fight. Kiba had a small splatter of blood on the cuff of his left sleeve, common for an assassination with a Hidden Blade, while Sai and Kakashi were spotless.

"Recruits!" he shouted, commanding their attention. "From this day on, you are no longer the rank of Recluta. You are now Servitore, a Servant. You have a long way to go before you are considered Assassini, but I am proud of you all for achieving this rank." They bowed their heads, and he allowed them a moment of pride, before yelling, "Now saddle up, you miserabili pezzi de merda! If I didn't have to wait for you, I could be halfway to the Leaf by now!" As they began scrambling around, he allowed himself a small smile, climbing into the saddle and kicking his spurs gently into Kaze's flanks. The horse reared, and launched forward, sending a cloud of dust into the air as he ran, Kakashi riding next to them. As the newly-dubbed servitori coughed, the two laughed, Kaze nickering in turn.

* * *

Shikamaru stood in his room, pacing the floor as he silently held one of his internal debates. He was trying to figure out the most efficient way to make Sasuke pay for his most recent string of debauchery. _If Naruto were here, he would Assassinate Sasuke. However, I don't have that kind of skill, nor the kind of weapons with which to carry out such an act. Besides, Sasuke has plenty of his normal skills and jutsu, and with that damn 'Piece of Eden' Madara has, I can't use any of my chakra. _He sat down in front of his Shogi board, and thoughtfully set down a few pieces. He took a look at the black pieces before him.

_In the case of the Templars, their king would not be the new generation. Rather, it would be their Templar Grandmaster. So Madara for the moment is the most important piece in this game. Sasuke is highly skilled, which would make him the queen, despite the fact that he's male. Their mercenaries… pawns. I don't know who else they have… although, if they have any surviving members of Akatsuki we don't know about, they could be anything._ He thought for a moment, and remembered that he had heard that Akatsuki had recently recruited a man named Kabuto, who used to be Orochimaru's apprentice. _He would definitely be a knight, _he thought, rolling the piece through his hands. _He has the Reanimation Jutsu, and so he could slip just as easily through enemy lines. Take him out, and we have a way to cripple Madara's war plans._

He then took a look at the white pieces before him, and his thoughts turned to the Assassins. _Once again, the king would be the Grandmaster. From what I've heard from Naruto, that would be Kakashi, who is extremely powerful in his own right. But Kakashi plans to pass the reins onto Naruto… so soon, Naruto will be the king, and Kakashi the queen. Both, however, are highly capable. Their pawns would be the various factions they may control, from the farmers to the courtesans. The recruits would be knights or rooks, depending on their particular rank and skill. And then, the leaders of the guilds, who were usually Assassins in the old Order, would be the bishops… for both their ability to carry out Assassinations, and their ability to lead their factions to assist others in assassinations._

He ran his hands through his hair, before he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He stared back at the board, and scratched his new beard in thought. _God, this thing itches, _he thought absentmindedly. He furrowed his brow as he noticed a pattern on the board he hadn't noticed before. He moved a few tiles, and after a few minutes, he had created a simple tile replica of the Assassin symbol. Using the new formation, he moved the pieces until his eyes widened in surprise. _That just might work, _he thought. He stared at the board for a few more moments, before he laughed. _Why does that symbol just HAVE to show up so much around me?_

* * *

Naruto sat on a rock in the desert, the flickering firelight casting eerie shadows across the dunes surrounding the campsite. He pulled his robes tighter around his body, and shivered in the cold, desert night air. _So hot during the day, yet so cold at night, _he thought, rubbing his hands together. He heard a shuffling in the sand behind a nearby dune, and in a flash, he was at the top, glancing just over the edge to see who was moving. He saw Sonia practicing her swordplay, and he climbed over to the top of the dune, waiting for her to notice him.

She kicked forward, before bringing her sword down on an invisible foe's shoulder. She twisted around, ducking under an imagined attack, and sliced at the opponent's feet, sending him flipping onto the ground, missing his feet. She twisted, and jumped forward, stabbing an imaginary Templar in the neck. She turned, and raised her hand, imagining that she was aiming a Hidden Pistol at a target when she finally saw Naruto. Even in the moonlight, he could see her blush in embarrassment, before he motioned for her to join him back at the camp.

They passed over the dune before they reached to camp. The fire had long since died out, and they didn't have anything to replace the wood, so they shivered in the cold. Sonia turned to face him, and she nervously rubbed her bicep before speaking. "Master, I just wished to apologize to you for my conduct during the Wind Daimyo's assassination. It was inappropriate." He cast a sideways glance at her as he observed the steel of his Hidden Blades to make sure the sand wouldn't make them rust. "I take it you aren't a Kunoichi, Sonia," he said, running a callused finger just over the blade. When she shook her head, he sighed, setting the object on his knee.

"Something you learn as a Shinobi and a Kunoichi is that when you're on a mission, you tend to build up a lot of stress. And we tend to find whatever way we can to relieve stress. The younger generations relieve stress by hanging out, doing normal teenage things. The older generations often relieve stress through sex." He nonchalantly ran a whetstone over the steel as Sonia stared at him with a mixture of shock and disgust. "It's common with the Assassins as well. When you live a life where you have to hide from the world, where you spend most of your life ending those of others, you will burn out if you don't find a way to calm down." She looked down at her knees, shivering slightly as a cold gust blew through the camp. "As you continue in this profession, you'll see what I mean. You'll probably seek me out again, and there's a decent chance you'll seek out your other teammates." Sonia cast a look over at Kiba, who was curled up next to Akamaru.

"I don't think I'll try sleeping with Kiba, to be honest," she said, wrinkling her nose. "He smells like dog." Naruto laughed, his shoulders shaking as the laughs racked his body. She gave him a charming smile, before she stood. "I will… think on what you've said," she murmured, walking to her mat. He turned back to his watch, softly singing a jazz tune under his breath.

"So, Mother… tell your children… NOT TO DO, WHAT I… HAVE DONE… Spend… your lives… in sin and, misery… in the House… of the Ri-hi-sing Sun."

* * *

The sun rose several hours later, and the group rode on, Naruto scratching his sand-filled beard. The wind kicked up, causing his robes to flap every which way. He kept his head down, one hand on the reins, one hand on the hem of his hood. Kaze trudged forward, undisturbed by the wind and the sun.

They reached the edge of the desert at dusk, and rode just a bit further, stopping in the forest just as the sun dipped below the horizon. Naruto climbed down from the saddle, wincing as his numb legs hit the ground. He stood still for a moment, before he started gathering kindling for a campfire. "Servitori!" he shouted, and they quickly lined up. "Clear the area for a campsite. Afterward, I want you to climb to the top of the trees and practice jumping from there into the saddle of your horse. There are times when you will have to do this on a mission, and you could seriously hurt yourself, or your horse, if you do it wrong."

Within a half hour, Kakashi and Naruto were sitting in front of a roaring fire as they watched the recruits jump into their saddles. Naruto winced as Sai performed his a little off, slamming his groin against the saddle. Sai stiffened, and slid off the side, twitching on the ground. Naruto, Kakashi, and Kiba shivered for a moment, before everyone was focused back on what they were doing. Naruto tore at a piece of meat, trying to take his mind off of what he would find the next day.

After what seemed like hours, Kakashi claimed the first watch, and he nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Sakura stood on the balcony of the new building she had been forced to move into. She would have loved to live here under normal conditions, (the view was stunning) but she had been forced to live here with Sasuke. She dug her fingernails into her arm as she remembered the treatment she had already endured from the sociopath, and tears came to her eyes as she realized that there was still a long time to go before he and Madara would be removed from the Leaf. And the things he had made her do… she felt filthy, like the whores the two Uchiha had turned the Kunoichi of the Leaf into.

In the bedroom behind her, she heard her friend Ino scream in pain as Sasuke raped her. Her fingers tightened on the balcony until she had jammed slivers under her nails. The door behind her opened, and she turned to see Ino standing in the opening, naked. She stared down at her feet, and mumbled, "Sasuke wants you to join us." Both women cried for a moment, before they walked dejectedly back into their prison.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he came back to the world of the living, exiting a vision of a Scottish ancestor from the warrior-tribes assassinating a Templar tribe's war chief. The sun was about ten minutes from rising, and he saw that Sonia sat at the watch, barely awake. He sat up in his bag, and climbed out, stretching his cramped muscles. He raised his Hidden Pistol, and shot a round into the air, the deafening report violently waking his fellow Assassins. The funniest reaction came from Sonia; she let loose and explosive bout of swearing, leaping to her feet and swinging her sword wildly. He walked to the center of the clearing, and beckoned the others to him.

"Alright," he began, scratching his beard, "We'll be in the Leaf by noon. In order to get in, we're going to need a disguise, and we're going to need a story. Now, Kakashi and I have several different disguises in our repertoire, so Kakashi and I came up with a plan last night." He pulled out several different costumes from the saddlebags on Kaze, stopping to rub the horse's mane. He tossed several peasants' clothes to the assembled recruits, a pair of worn traveling clothes to Kakashi, along with a black strip of cloth, and set aside some simple clothes for himself. "We will go through the gates as a poor peasant family. Kakashi will be playing our blind father. We will claim that our mother died, and that she wanted us to lay her ashes to rest in the Leaf Village." At this point, he pulled out an undecorated urn, and scooped up enough ashes from the fire to fill it to the brim, before he placed the cover back on.

"Now, Kakashi will be on Kaze. Kiba, in order to hide Akamaru, Kakashi will have to use a Genjutsu to make him appear like a horse. His Sharingan will allow him to do so. Are there any questions?" He waited for a few moments, before he shouted, "Alrighty then! Change out into your disguises, and be moving within ten minutes!" He stepped behind a tree, and removed his outer robes and shirt in a flourish, quickly replacing them with a worn tunic. He changed out his pants, followed by his boots, and stepped out. He removed his visible weapons, and stashed everything in the saddlebags. Kakashi stepped out, and climbed into Kaze's saddle, tying the cloth around his eyes. Naruto pressed his face against Kaze's cheek, whispering softly to the horse.

"I just need you to bear Kakashi today, boy. After this, no one will ride you but me, okay?" The horse blinked slowly, and Naruto ran his hand over his soft nose. He patted his neck, before he stepped back. The rest of the recruits came out, and they mounted up, Naruto taking Kakashi's horse, and taking Kaze's reins, acting as if he were guiding the horse. So prepared, they rode off, riding to the Leaf.

Riding home.

* * *

Sasuke woke up as the sun rose, massaging his forehead to rid himself of his aching hangover. He groaned, before he pulled his blankets off his naked form. He took a look to his sides, seeing Ino and Sakura lying naked beside him. Both girls' hair was disheveled, and they were covered in sweat and semen. Sasuke climbed out of the bed, and stumbled to his nightstand. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it off his face, and dug around in the drawer until he found an unopened bottle of wine. He popped the cork, and took a long draught, before he tore it from his mouth. He stared at the mirror in front of him, taking note of his appearance.

His skin was tinged a light shade of gray, and his eyes seemed hollow. The skin around his eyes seemed bruised, and sagged slightly, a testament to his recent lack of sleep. His entire body seemed thinner; he had an overall unhealthy appearance, and he gave a rather intimidating image. He smiled, and a lopsided grin made the image even more intimidating. He took another draught, emptying the bottle. He threw it against the opposite wall, smashing it and waking the girls. They huddled together in fear.

He grabbed Sakura by the wrist, and dragged her to the balcony. Ino yelled at him, and tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist, and sent a stinging blow across her face, sending her crashing to the floor. Sakura struggled against him, but he bent her over the railing, penetrating her ass in one rough motion. He grabbed her hair, yanking on it to make her more submissive. He continued his thrusts, her screams pushing him further and further over the edge until he snapped. Once he was finished, he unsheathed himself with one swift motion, grabbing her and throwing her onto the bed.

He turned his gaze to Ino, imagining ways to further humiliate her. He pulled a few ropes out of his equipment bags, and tied her hands together behind her back. He then gagged her, before pulling her legs up so her feet rested on her shoulders. He then tied those in place. He rummaged around in his gear before he found some small clamps; he gave her a maniacal grin before he attached them to her nipples, listening to her scream in pain before he tore into her.

As the two women cried, he reveled in the hedonistic lifestyle his new power allowed him to enjoy.

* * *

As Naruto passed through the gates of the Village, he felt several things. The first was happiness at finally being home. After so many months away, he had thought that he may never come back.

The second was horror.

As he looked in either direction, he saw just how far the Village had fallen since Madara's occupation. The streets were covered in people with their heads down, trying to stay out of notice. Lining the sides were the beggars, children, and infirm. The buildings were in disrepair, many of them appearing as thought they would fall at any moment. He checked his pouch sewn into the inside of the breast of his robe, making sure that most of the hundred-thousand ryo Gaara gave him to fund his campaign was still there. He pulled a few out and stopped a young child who was running by, ignoring the fearful look on her face. "Do you know where I might be able to find Shikamaru Nara?" he asked, handing the child the money. She looked at it with surprise, before she pointed toward what appeared to be a new warehouse. He turned to look, and she ran, disappearing behind a corner.

Observing the new building, it cast into sharp contrast just how shabby the Village had become. The stone was fresh, still clean of ivy, moss, and the various things that would cause it to erode faster. Smoke curled leisurely from the chimney, and men traveled in and out its doors, wearing the uniform of carpenters, blacksmiths, and other men of trade. He motioned Kakashi over, and asked, "Think I should check it out? Or do we need to look for a headquarters?" Kakashi turned toward the building, having already removed the blindfold, and scratched his chin in thought.

"The inside of the cliff supporting the Hokage Stone Faces is hollow in just the right place to support the weight of the cliff and faces, yet allow it to be a large place. I think your father actually turned it into an Assassin headquarters, in case the number of Assassins ever rose. I'll take the others there while you check out the warehouse." He patted Naruto on the shoulder, before he went to do the task he had assigned himself.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly down the streets, passing in between groups of people in an unconscious bid to hide himself. He noted mercenaries patrolling the roofs, some of them wielding rifles that resembled an arquebus. Squads of four patrolled the streets; each contained a Militia, Seeker, Brute, and Agile. Every few minutes, he would pass a man resembling the Papal Guards he had seen in Ezio's memories; covered head to toe in plate armor, wielding a wicked-looking rapier in one hand, and a pistol in the other. Two crossbowmen guarded each major intersection.

He stepped into the flow of traffic, and walked with the group, slipping past the crossbowmen with ease. He stepped into an empty alleyway, and was on the rooftops in less than ten seconds. He stepped behind the hanging sheets of a clothesline as a guard walked by, and when the man turned away, he threw a throwing knife, scoring a shot between the vertebrae at the base of the skull. The man fell to the ground, dying painlessly in less time than it took to blink. He leapt the distance between the buildings, quickly frisking the body for anything worthwhile. He found a few ryo on the body, and pocketed those, before an idea came to him. He quickly pulled the man into a rooftop garden, and he stripped him of his uniform. He pulled off his own peasant's clothes, and changed into the guard's uniform.

He took the crossbow from the man, and slung it onto his shoulder, grabbing the quiver, straps, and arrows as well. He climbed down to street level, and walked casually toward the warehouse. The civilians did their best to avoid him, keeping their heads down as he passed. Several times he came across an area guarded by other mercenaries, and they stepped aside, allowing him through. Within another twenty minutes, he was in the street in front of the warehouse.

Just as he was observing a method of entrance, two men walked out. With a quick flick of his Eagle Vision, he saw that one of them was Shikamaru, outlined in gold. He was being led by a man who glowed a deep, dark shade of red. The man pulled him into an alleyway, disappearing in a trail of red and gold. Naruto walked quickly to the point, a gut-wrenching paranoia gripping him. As he rounded the corner, he saw Shikamaru on the ground, being repeatedly kicked by the Templar.

"Where are they, Nara?" he asked punctuating every other word with a kick. "I know you've been in contact with the Assassins. Where. Are. They?" As he brought his foot up for another kick, Naruto shrugged off the crossbow, the loaded weapon sliding into his hand. In less than a second, his arm was up, aiming carefully at the Templar's head. He pressed the trigger, and the bolt was released, hissing quietly as it flew through the air. It hit home, sending a spurt of blood flying, and knocking the man off his feet. He twitched in the dirt for a moment, spittle flying from his mouth and urine trickling down his legs, before he convulsed one final time, and lay still.

Shikamaru lay on the ground, gasping for a few moments, before he managed to stand, grasping his stomach. He managed to come up to a kneeling position, and turned to look at his rescuer. His eyes narrowed, before his face split apart with sheer joy. "Naruto!" he gasped out, managing a wheezy laugh. "You always show up at just the right time, eh?" he said, managing to stand. He wobbled on his feet for a moment, before he walked over to the Assassin, wrapping him up in a friendly embrace. "God, you're a sight for sore eyes." His face grew serious then, and he quickly ran to the end of the alley, looking to both sides to make sure they remained undetected. He ran back, and grabbed the dead guard by the legs. "Quick, help me move him!" he said, and Naruto took the corpse's shoulders. Together, they moved him to a secluded area where he would not be found for some days.

Shikamaru groaned then, rolling his shoulders and rubbing his neck. "I was on my way to send a letter to you in the Sand when that guard caught me," he said, cracking his back. "Things have gotten worse here, Naruto. Sasuke's getting impatient, having me build him more and more weapons. You've seen the crossbows and arquebi. He wants bigger and better war machines to fuel his efforts. And he's also… well, let's just say that his hunger for flesh is getting bigger." The two fell silent for a moment, each trying to calm their anger for the various people they knew that the insane Uchiha had deflowered.

Naruto finally spoke up, swallowing hard. "How is Sakura?" he asked, his voice slightly fearful. At Shikamaru's look, he groaned, running his hands through his hair. "God dammit!" he yelled, punching a wall next to him, splitting his knuckles. "I knew that he got her on the night of the invasion, but I had hoped…" he gestured helplessly with his bleeding hand. "Just how bad is it, Shikamaru? Do you know?"

Shikamaru himself swallowed, before he replied. "Naruto… he has started taking several girls into his quarters each night. I don't know what he does to them, but the looks on their faces when they leave… they look so broken. And he's especially cruel to Sakura." He pointed to a tall building near the center of the Village, within a few hundred meters of the Hokage Tower. "You see that balcony on the building there?" he asked. Naruto nodded, a sinking feeling in his gut. "Every other morning, he takes Sakura onto that balcony, naked. I trust you know where this is going."

Naruto's hands clenched, and without meaning to, he released the Hidden Blade; he wasn't sure if the near-silent hiss that followed was from the mechanisms, or his own mouth. He grit his teeth, furious with himself for such a blatant display of anger. With a flick of the wrist, the blade disappeared back into his bracers. Shikamaru patted his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look, before the two walked off, slipping into the crowded streets.

Naruto finally broke the silence, turning to Shikamaru as they walked. "So, why were you trying to send me a letter?" he asked, gently nudging aside a man carrying a crate full of jars. Shikamaru's face lit up, and he leaned in closer, whispering, "I think I've come up with a strategy to overthrow the two Uchiha." Naruto's eyes widened slightly, before he led the young man into a side alley. "Go," he said, after checking to make sure they weren't being eavesdropped upon.

"Alright. So tell me, throughout history, what has been the easiest way to dispose of any ruler?" he asked excitedly. Naruto gave him a strange look, knowing the question was rhetoric. Shikamaru continued, unperturbed. "You take out their supporters. Now, I know what you're going to say; we don't know who they are. So I managed to sneak around and gain a list, which is what the guard caught me trying to send to you." He whipped out a scroll, and showed Naruto the list of names. Naruto took the proffered scroll, reading down the list.

"Treasury; The Zombie Brothers Hidan and Kakuzu. Puppet Legion; Sasori. Military (Corpse Army); Kabuto. Military (Mercenary); Jugo. Weapons trainer; Suigetsu." He stared at the list, and suddenly understood Shikamaru's plan. "If I kill Kabuto, their treasury falls to disarray because the Reanimation won't keep the Zombie Brothers alive anymore. No money equals no mercenaries, removing opposition. Sasori will also disappear, removing the puppet corps, and Kabuto won't be able to summon the dead if he himself is dead, which effectively destroys Madara's war front."

He stared out at the Hokage Tower, and thought it through. The plan was perfect, he couldn't deny. With just one target, he could almost completely eliminate the Templar's power. But it would take time, preparation. The Leaf would need to be restored, hope would need to be spread, and allies had to be gathered. He turned to Shikamaru, and nodded, accepting his newest path.

"Let's get started."

* * *

There you guys go. I apologize again for the delay, and hope that this was worth it. I'll only know if you review. Until next time, remember; Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted.

-Zeratide.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! How you doing? Well, now that we have crossed over into the summer, I got a nice summer job for my break. So… expect a general update time similar to before, but with me having a little extra time due to no homework. So, here is Chapter 9 of Blade of the Fox.

* * *

_Previously…_

_He stared out at the Hokage Tower, and thought it through. The plan was perfect, he couldn't deny. With just one target, he could almost completely eliminate the Templar's power. But it would take time, preparation. The Leaf would need to be restored, hope would need to be spread, and allies had to be gathered. He turned to Shikamaru, and nodded, accepting his newest path._

"_Let's get started."_

* * *

As Kakashi stared at the cave around him, he marveled yet again at how such a large area could be hidden so well. Hidden behind the Hokage faces was an empty cave easily as wide as two of the Hokage Towers. The place was rather bare, but when he was done with it, the place would be covered with tapestries covered in Assassin insignias, weapon racks, models of the Elemental Nations, a library containing the Assassin's history, and many other decorations, as well as barracks.

As the servitore set up their living spaces, he gazed out at the Village from the Fourth Hokage's eye. The stone was actually an illusion cast on the window by the Fourth that had somehow lasted even after his death. As he saw the disrepair of the Village, he felt a great pain in his heart at seeing his home reduced to such after all the blood, sweat, and tears that he, his father, and his friends had put into its protection. He turned to the servitore, and he saw them glancing at him. "Servitore!" he shouted, and they instantly fell in line. "I have some business to attend to in order to gain allies in the Village. While I am gone, you will set up our base here. You will not leave until either Master Naruto or I arrive back and give you permission. Am I understood?" They nodded, and he opened the window. He turned to them, saluted, and leaned back, falling out of the window and into the empty space below.

The wind roared past his ears, and he closed his eyes, breathing slowly and deeply. He finally made his landing, falling into a large pile of sakura blossoms. The blossoms went flying everywhere, and the sweet scent of the flowers permeated his clothing. He climbed out of the remains of the pile, and ran toward the Village. He climbed to the rooftops as soon as he reached the Village, and he wandered in the shadows, searching for someone who could lead him to his target. Remembering what he had heard from Shikamaru's reports, he kept searching until he found a group of courtesans dressed in frilly and revealing outfits. He followed them discreetly, until he came across a building covered in silk banners. He slipped into the building, and heard the sound of a playing harp. He observed the women walking past him, some of them wearing dresses that had nothing covering their breasts, leaving the fleshy mounds visible to the clients.

He walked through the building, passing different rooms with the name of the girl inside placed on a plate in the center of the doors. Different sounds came from each room, and he moved on, walking until he found the one he was searching for, the Madame's room. He did a quick scan, and determined it was empty. Glancing around to make sure he wasn't being watched, he quickly opened the door and hid in the shadows.

An hour later, the door opened, and Kakashi watched as Anko slowly walked into her bedroom, head hanging in disgust. As she passed his hiding place, he pulled down his hood, and stepped into the rose-shaded light. Next to her bed, Anko heard the sound of ruffling cloth, and she sighed, saying, "I'm not seeing any more customers today."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a customer," he replied, and she whipped around at the sound of his voice. As she saw his face, her eyes filled with tears, and she whispered, "Kakashi?" He wrapped his arms around her, and held her as she cried. He gently kissed the top of her head, remembering her as the strong woman he had fallen for before the Templar Invasion. He felt his own eyes grow wet, and he let the tears fall, silent and free.

He lifted her chin gently until she was gazing up at him, and he lovingly wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. He gently kissed each cheek, before moving to her fluttering eyelids. She gasped as his lips softly caressed the painted skin, until he finally kissed her soft, red lips. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him, fearful to ever let him go again. He held her longer, and whispered sweet nothings softly in her ear.

After some time, Anko pulled away, and he released her, watching as she paced back and forth indecisively, her skirts swishing around her thighs. Finally, she strode to the door, and leaned her head against the wood for a moment before she turned the key in the lock. She turned back to face Kakashi, and reached behind her back, undoing the binds holding her corseted "dress" with a flick of the wrist, allowing the garment to fall to the floor. "Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, gazing only at his lover's eyes. She walked over to him, and unfastened his armor, belt, and pants in five seconds.

"I'm sure," she whispered, and gave him a seductive kiss. They were here last coherent words as they celebrated their reunion.

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of the Leaf, blending once more into the crowds. He observed every aspect of his surroundings, committing anything and everything to memory. Any changes that had occurred since the Invasion, and places he'd never actually visited in Leaf; these were the things he made doubly to remember. He discreetly climbed to the top of several towers, buildings, trees, and drafted out maps of the different districts of the Leaf. He also made sure to note the locations of specialized areas, such as shops, banks, newly-installed stables, and various towers, factories, and compounds that were run by the Templars. He also made note of tunnels he discovered that led underneath the Leaf's foundation, leading to the underground ROOT compound, empty since Danzo's death, and the Assassin Base hidden behind the Stone Faces. When he finally returned to the base, the moon was high in the sky, and the servitori were starting to doze off. He asked Kiba Kakashi's whereabouts, and the Inuzuka sleepily replied, "He said he was going to go get some allies."

As the tired servitore fell asleep, Naruto walked over to the window, and gazed out across the Village. He smiled, somehow knowing that Kakashi was reuniting with Anko. "And as the world seems to dwindle into darkness, the creatures of the night find the solace of a lone candle. Each has his own flame, and they shall protect that light with all their soul… bed him well, Anko. Bed him well." So saying, he turned from the window, and entered his chambers. He removed his harnesses, cape, outer tunic, inner tunic, and belt, leaving him in his pants and ever-present Hidden Blade, before he climbed to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Anko awoke to find her naked form just barely covered by the blankets on her bed. The sky outside was black, and silver moonlight splashed in through the windows, reflecting rainbow drops of color on the wall from the stained glass. She rolled over and saw Kakashi sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out at the moon. She sat up, and moved over next to him, wrapping her right arm around his waist, and using her left to hold up the blanket covering her body. She laid her head on her shoulder, and sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arm around her waist, gently pulling her closer. He rested his chin on her forehead, and she smiled as his beard tickled her soft skin. "Why can't the past just die?" Kakashi asked, and she knew that he was remembering the deaths of all his friends and loved ones. "I remember every detail, you know. That's what this Sharingan does; it forces me to recall every detail of everything I see, and will never let me forget it."

"Sometimes you need to remember," she replied, nuzzling into his shoulder. "If it wasn't for their sacrifices, the Village would have fallen much sooner. And you wouldn't be the man you are today, a man who fights for freedom." As he remained silent, she took his chin in her slender fingers, and pulled his face gently towards hers. "If I hadn't been apprenticed under Orochimaru, then I may never have met you." She briefly recalled the squad of ANBU that had saved her after the Cursed Seal had been placed on her neck, recalling how the man beside her had carried her out of the dungeon.

Kakashi's eyes softened, and as his fingers traced their way down her thigh, she knew she had won. She groaned as they reached her womanhood, and leaned back as he turned, and climbed on top of her. He kissed her long and gentle, before he plunged back in.

Victory had never tasted so sweet, in her opinion.

* * *

Naruto awoke just after midnight to the sound of feather-light footsteps through the base. He silently opened the door, and stepped out into the darkness, stepping into the shadows as an unfamiliar form entered the area from the secret tunnel. Looking around, he picked out the servitori, hiding in the shadows as well, looking to him for orders. A quick flash of his Eagle Vision revealed the person to be a clone of Kabuto, and he immediately motioned for them all to be silent and motionless. He held his breath, knowing that if he attacked the clone, it would be dispelled and their base would be compromised. The clone looked around one more time, before disappearing back into the tunnel. Making his mind up in a second, Naruto silently entered the tunnel after him.

* * *

Anko screamed in ecstasy as she came for the third time that night, feeling Kakashi's climax a moment later. She ran her fingers over his body, grabbing his back, his hair, anything to keep her body still as it writhed beneath him. All the clients she had been forced to take, being forced to pleasure Sasuke on occasion, and she had never felt anything like this. She and her lover had only done this once before, and that was the night before the Invasion. _This is what I was missing, _she thought, as she slowly returned to full awareness, and his breathing returned to normal. His fingers danced over her skin with feather-light touches, and she gasped as the calloused skin brushed over her breasts. She rolled over so she was on top, placed his hands on her breasts, and began bouncing, aiming for number four.

* * *

As Naruto trailed the clone, he noticed that it displayed some strange behavior. Its walk established that the original was either drunk, or rather sleep-deprived, which would explain why he and his servitori weren't discovered. He tread carefully, avoiding small pebbles that would echo ahead if he kicked them, and followed the clone until it reached a crossroads. Naruto activated his Eagle Vision again, and not a moment too soon, for the clone dispelled. He saw a gold line suddenly shoot out from where it stood, and he realized that it was the trail for the memories that were returning to Kabuto. Abandoning stealth, Naruto chased after, the trail growing dimmer and dimmer as time wore on. When he finally reached the mouth of the tunnel, he shot out, flying through the air for a moment until he was broadsided by a giant sword resembling a giant butcher's knife. He managed to block the edge with his bracers, but he slammed into the nearby cliff, and slid down, the sharp rocks cutting his bare back.

"I had heard whispers of an Assassin, but I must say, you aren't what I expected," a voice growled, and Naruto raised his head to gaze at a man he had watched die.

"Zabuza," he stated, standing up as the Fox's chakra seeped into his cut back, healing the wounds. He saw that the Demon looked exactly as he had three years ago, wearing the same clothes. He had forgone a shirt this time, and as he looked closer, Naruto could swear he saw minute flaws in his skin, obviously a result of the Reanimation. The man's gaze seemed to be sorrowful, and Naruto felt pity for the man, knowing that he had been denied the rest he deserved after such a life as his. Zabuza's gaze hardened, however, as he seemed to receive a command, and he lifted his Executioner's Blade, pointing it at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," he said, as he slid into a fighting stance, wielding the sword as easily as a willow wand. "You have to destroy me yourself this time." Naruto nodded, and ejected his Blades, taking his own stance. For a moment, neither moved, before they both launched forward. Zabuza slashed at his waist, and Naruto bent his knees and ducked, the blade just passing over his head. In the provided opening, he shot forward, and sunk his left blade into the swordsman's jugular. Zabuza's eyes bulged in pain, but he remained very much alive, smashing the pommel of the sword into the Assassin's throat. Naruto stumbled back, suffocating as his trachea collapsed, before the Fox's chakra managed to heal the wound.

He greedily gasped in air, before he pivoted back, turning the left side of his body and leaning back so as to avoid a diagonal slash. This time, he sunk one blade into the dead man's heart, and another into his eye, before brutally rolling his wrists, resulting in the blades digging and gouging out the areas. Zabuza roared in agony, and stumbled back, clawing at the areas as dust seemed to flow out.

_This isn't working, _Naruto thought as he dodged yet another debilitating attack. _No matter how much I attack, he'll just keep fighting, his body reassembling from the dirt and dust around it. Even if I were to engage him elsewhere, it won't help. I need to do something to either break the Jutsu, or free his soul._

_Your prayers, _the Fox said, appearing in the corner of his mind. _When you kill your targets, you always say some sort of last rites to them. If you manage to beat Zabuza down enough so he can't resist, then say the rites, you may be able to free him._

_And if __**not?**_ Naruto exclaimed, jumping and spinning horizontally over and attack to the waist, stabbing Zabuza in his Achilles tendons when he landed.

_Then you would have to try a technique to seal away his soul._

_I'm not exactly an expert at sealing!_

_No, but __**I**__ am. If that doesn't work, than allow me to use my abilities to aid you._

_And why are you so quick to help me, Fox? _Naruto growled in pain as his momentary lapse in concentration resulted in the razor edge nicking his abdomen, drawing a thin line of blood.

_Because this is bigger than Assassins and Templars, boy. This involves Those Who Came Before._

Naruto's eyes narrowed for a moment, and Zabuza took the opening to bring the blade straight down for the kill. There was a flash of yellow light, and Naruto was standing behind the Demon of the Hidden Mist, surrounded by an aura of chakra that had changed from yellow chakra resembling the Sage of Six Paths, to white chakra in the form of the infamous hooded robes. As Zabuza moved to turn, Naruto stabbed with both blades directly into the man's spine, and flicked his wrists, completely severing the spinal column. In a continuous flash of light, he appeared all around the man, stabbing and slashing in the blink of an eye, until it appeared that the Demon of the Hidden Mist was surrounded by Assassins. In a final flash of light, Naruto appeared standing behind Zabuza, his back to the man and his arms raised in an X. Zabuza stood still for a moment, before his body was rent into a thousand pieces, falling to the ground. His head remained whole, and as the body slowly began regenerating, Naruto placed his fingers above the eyes.

"Naruto," Zabuza spoke, and the young Assassin paused for a moment, listening to the man's final words. "Bring me peace. Take my sword, and use it to kill the man responsible for my suffering. Naruto nodded, before he spoke.

"When you died on that bridge you were a human, where before you were a Demon. Once more you are human. Requiescat in Pace." As the words left his lips, he felt the Fox moving his hand in a flurry of intricate seals, placing finishing the Jutsu and placing a seal on Zabuza's eyelids as the final words rang out and he closed the flaps.

Zabuza's eyes seemed to glow, before mist began pouring from his mouth. As soon as the last of it disappeared, the man's body crumbled to dirt, and his sword clattered to the ground. Naruto gazed at the blade, before he slumped to his knees, the aura around him fading into oblivion. He pulled the blade toward him, and marveled at its weight, before he strapped it on. "Requiescat in Pace," he murmured again, before the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not a happy person at the moment.

He had just been in the middle of a session with Tsunade when Kabuto burst into the room, interrupting his pleasure as he was about to come on the woman's hanging breasts. Unable to focus back on what he was doing, he had lost the sensation for that of blue balls. After having burst in and ruined the moment, Kabuto went even further, telling him that an Assassin had arrived in the Leaf, and had just removed Zabuza.

And now, he stood in the Hokage Office, demanding Madara to finally tell him who the Assassin was, something everyone but he knew, and how the Assassin could have possibly entered his Village. "YOUR Village?" Madara roared, instantly leaping to his feet from across the desk. "Do not forget, O Mighty General, whose money and troops you used to defeat this Village, and who used the Pieces of Eden to prevent these ninja from using Jutsu against you! It is only through fear of MY power that the people have not yet revolted against you for your actions. You rape their daughters, slaughter them for fun, raid their supplies so you might feast, and flaunt your so-called superiority over them!" Sasuke's hand twitched ever so slightly to his sword, and Madara's eyes narrowed. "Don't try it, boy. Do not forget, I am your father. (AN: This was mentioned a couple chapters back, so it's very possible you forgot.) It is due to me that you entered this world, and I have ABSOLUTELY no qualms about removing you from it."

Sasuke grit his teeth, before turning on his heel, his robes swishing behind him as he stalked out. He returned to the dungeons, finding Tsunade in the exact position he had left her in, her back to the ceiling and her breasts dangling toward the ground, and disrobed violently, tearing his tunic in the process. He moved forward, and grabbed the ropes, twisting them so her body jerked around until her head was level with his groin. He pushed himself against her lips, but she held her mouth shut, defiant despite all the torture she had already endured. In no mood to dick around this time, he punched her square in the jaw, making her scream in pain as her jaw cracked. He forced himself into her mouth, and started thrusting, ignoring her coughing and gagging until he came, the flow jerky and irregular due to the previous delay.

He pulled out, ignoring her lopsided jaw and the semen dripping from her lips, and twisted the harness so that her body turned again, this time lining him up with her folds. He pulled on the harness again, so that her body was flipped so he could see her breasts and her face. He tore into her savagely, watching the enormous mounds jiggle with each thrust, and seeing her keep her face emotionless. She remained emotionless and silent throughout, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing any tears as the night continued to wear on.

* * *

As Naruto came back to consciousness, he felt himself being moved. He managed to open his eyes, and saw that his arms were slung over two people on either side of him, his legs dragging along the ground. He tried to make out their faces, but his vision was blurry, and his hair partially covered his eyes. He heard several other voices, and estimated that there were around four people nearby. A quick flash of Eagle Vision was enough to show that they were allies, and he allowed himself to slip back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes flashed open just as the sun began to rise, and he felt a twinge of pain in his side. He rolled over, and raised an eyebrow as he saw a burly brute of a man holding a sword to his side. He gently tapped Anko's arm, and she mumbled sleepily, shifting underneath the covers. He pushed her arm again, and she groaned, smacking his hand. He rolled his eyes, and pinched her arm, causing her to shriek in pain and jerk up, slapping him in the chest. "What?" she asked, and he pointed to the man with the sword. Her eyes went wide, and the man turned so the tip was pointing at her. "You owe me some rent," he said as Anko pulled the covers up to cover her form.

"I don't have any money for you!" she shouted, getting up from the bed and backing away from him. "Sasuke and Madara take all the money we make, and they use up our girls so they can't work, and heaven forbid they pay for our services!" The man stalked toward her, and grabbed her arm in an iron grip.

"Then why don't I just take my rent out of the Madame's body?" he asked, reaching for the blanket wrapped around her. She was just about to scream when the thug's head was jerked back, and a blade flashed, slicing his throat. Blood spurted across her face and the wall, before the man grabbed at his destroyed trachea, sinking slowly to his knees as he bled out and suffocated. Anko stared as Kakashi flicked the blood from the bowie knife in his hand, already dressed once again in the amount of time the man had taken to threaten her. He sheathed the knife, and kissed her one last time before pulling up his cowl.

"Your Assassins have the support of my courtesans," she said, and he nodded. He opened the window, and fell out again, landing in a crouch in the alley behind the building. Anko walked over to the window and gazed out, but he was already gone.

* * *

Naruto awoke to someone poking and prodding at his body, and he jerked up spinning behind them and releasing his Hidden Blades, prepared to kill the person at a moment's notice. The person tensed, and Naruto remembered that the men who took him had been allies. He lowered his arms, and the Blades disappeared into his bracer with a barely-audible click. The figure relaxed, and turned to face him, revealing his face to be that of Konohamaru's. "Naruto," he stated, his voice blank and his eyes lackluster. He pointed toward a door to his left, and the Assassin walked through, hand resting on the pommel of the Executioner's Blade just in case.

He entered a circular and empty room, and noted the objects present. They were odd and numerous, consisting of everything and anything someone could possibly carry around. He frowned, and noticed a pattern, or rather, a lack of pattern. Where someone else might have seen a collection of trinkets and junk, he saw a collection of souvenirs of things one might pickpocket from someone. He lifted up a small stone the size of his fingernail, worn smooth by a lake or ocean. He heard another door open behind him, and he turned, gazing at a figure in a set of green pants with a white linen shirt and a green cap. The man stepped further into the light, and Naruto grinned, walking forward and grasping the man's hand in a rough handshake.

"Neji!" he exclaimed, slapping the man's shoulder in delight. "A thief now, eh?" Neji gazed at him with his white eyes, before he turned and walked through the room. He ran his fingers over a small carved fox before continuing his path.

"After you left," he began, his eyes seeming to stare beyond the room, seeing the ghost of a memory, "everything changed."

* * *

"When Madara and Sasuke invaded the Leaf, they forced the Kunoichi into bondage, leaving them to be courtesans to whoever had the money to pay. He forced the ninja out on our asses, leaving us with nothing to do. We had no way to support ourselves. Most of us didn't have any chakra, so we couldn't fight as we used to. Only three people living in the Leaf, besides the Templars, at this moment who have the ability to still use chakra are myself, Hinata, and Lady Hokage. I couldn't do anything on my own, so I've been using my Byakugan to aid in theft to try and support the people who can't support themselves in this society. I peruse buildings, caravans, everything, and if I find money, then it 'disappears.'"

* * *

Neji turned his gaze to the young Assassin, and his mouth hardened into a thin line. "You've mistakes to atone for, Assassin, and as such, I will work with you to assure that you do not forget the deaths your negligence has caused. My thieves will aid you if you pay them enough, but if they die because of you, I will personally make you pay." Naruto nodded, staring at the thief levelly, understanding his anger. Neji opened a nearby window and said to Naruto, "Now get out of my sight." The Assassin nodded, and ran, diving out into empty space with his arms spread in a perfect dive. He flipped, and landed in a cart of hay. He climbed out, and disappeared once more in the crowd. He received several strange looks on account of the lack of shirt, and giant cleaver on his back, but he managed to keep from attracting unwarranted attention from the guards.

* * *

Kakashi walked silently through the Village, his feet taking him along random paths as he was lost in thought. He had gained the allegiance of the courtesans, now all he had to do was gain the support of the thieves, the non-Templar mercenaries, and the common people. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto sneaking through the crowds, and raised an eyebrow as he saw that the young Master was shirtless. Naruto turned slightly, and Kakashi's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Zabuza's sword strapped to his back. He quickly made his way over, and spoke to him in an undertone, trying to avoid being eavesdropped upon.

"Care to explain?" he asked, bending over slightly to listen for a response. Naruto, to his credit, kept his eyes straight ahead. "I fought Zabuza, gained the blade, and wound up without a shirt. I also gained the support of the Thieves Guild. I trust your tryst with Anko gained us the Courtesans?" Kakashi's lips curled into a sly smile, before he nodded. "Then it's all coming together," Naruto said, and the two returned to their base, planning the next phase of their operation.

* * *

Well, there you have it folks. I won't know what you think until you press that little magic button, so go ahead. Review. Do it. DO IT.

-Zeratide, out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! Well, after so many months, we're finally back. I have played Revelations, and will attempt to integrate the game into my story, at varying levels of course. Without further ado, here is Chapter 10 of Blade of the Fox.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Then it's all coming together," Naruto said, and the two returned to their base, planning the next phase of their operation._

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the window to the Assassin's hideout, gazing at the flickering lights of the Village. He observed the occasional reflection of the moon from a patrolman's armor, before it would disappear. Running a hand over his bearded chin, he pondered on Neji's words.

"_The three people living in the Leaf, besides the Templars, at this moment who have the ability to still use chakra are myself, Hinata, and Lady Hokage."_

_What happened to the rest of the Hyuuga clan? _he wondered, gazing in the direction of the compound. Something seemed off about it, but from this distance, he couldn't make out what it was. Turning to Kakashi, who was sitting at a table a ways away, poring over documents, he said, "I'm going out. There're some things I need to find out about some of our new allies." Kakashi paused for a moment, looking up from his work, before he nodded, standing up.

"I'm going with you," Kakashi stated, walking over and opening the window in the Fourth's eye. Naruto was silent for a moment, before Kakashi gave him a look stating that his decision was final. Naruto nodded after a few seconds, before leaping out, executing another perfect Leap of Faith.

He climbed out of the pile of flowers, waiting until he heard Kakashi climb out, before he took off, leaping through the trees until he reached a building. He quickly scrambled up, silencing the guard on top, and set him down gently as Kakashi climbed up next to him. Taking a moment to get his bearings, Naruto continued on, Kakashi following the young Master Assassin.

* * *

As they finally reached the compound, rain started pouring down, making the already dark night pitch-black. _This seems rather ominous, _he commented to the Kyuubi, and he sensed the Fox's agreement. Squinting to see though the pouring sheets, he saw the walls, towering over the buildings as per usual. Looking harder, he thought he saw some kind of decoration on the parapets, looking like a line of iron bars with an orb on top of each. A sense of dread filled him as an idea rose in his head as to what they were, and he leapt onto an adjacent building, hoping to get a better view.

As the top of the wall came into greater focus, he cried out in alarm and disgust. What he had first taken to be decoration were dozens of metal stakes, each one skewering a head. He slowly fell to his knees, shaking in horror as he saw the face of Hanabi, her expression speaking as to some horror that had befallen her before her execution. Knowing Sasuke's newest penchant for young women, he shuddered to guess at what it was. On the highest stake, resting above the door to the compound, was the head of Hiashi Hyuuga. Gritting his teeth in anger, Naruto rose, before charging forward and hurling himself over the gap, landing on the wall and grabbing the edge, pulling himself over and vaulting onto the top of the central building.

As he landed on the roof, the wood gave way underneath him, and he fell several stories to the ground. Groaning as he lifted himself up, he saw that the entire building had been set to flame; the few parts that had been untouched were spattered with blood. Exiting the building, he blanched at the dozens of truncated bodies lying in the courtyard. They had been arranged into two piles; the men were thrown on one side, their clothes marred with blood and mud, while the women had been thrown onto another pile. The women wore no clothing, giving credit to his earlier theory as to their fate.

Every building had been burned; every statue had been toppled; every wall had been slashed, bloodied, or burned. As Kakashi landed next to him, Naruto roared out in anger, his cry echoing off of the stone walls. Kakashi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Naruto sighed, pulling his hood tighter over his head to keep the rain out of his eyes. "I failed everyone, Kakashi," he murmured, shivering in the cold. "I tried to stop the Templars while I was still here, and I failed. I got myself caught, I had to run, and because I was gone the Village was attacked. Tsunade's captured, Sakura is forced to sleep with Sasuke, and all the Kunoichi have been reduced to courtesans!" Turning his gaze to the sky, he roared in anger. "I've failed my love, my family, and now the people too? What do you want from me?" he screamed, hoping some deity would answer him.

"This isn't your fault, Naruto," Kakashi said, turning the young man so they were eye-to-eye. "The blame for this rests solely on Sasuke and Madara. They are the ones who besieged Konoha, and they are the ones who we have dedicated ourselves to stopping." Wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder, he led him out of the compound, before bringing him to Ichiraku's, the stand remarkably having been left alone. A quick disguise jutsu transformed them into two of the guards, and they ate quietly. Naruto felt rather uncomfortable as Teuchi and Ayame glared at him, assuming he was just a regular guard. A smile graced his lips for a minute, before he curled his ring finger, revealing to him that he was an Assassin. He saw understanding dawn in their eyes, and after paying for the meal, he and Kakashi strolled through the streets.

* * *

As the rain picked up once again, Naruto and Kakashi ducked into a covered bazaar, wringing out their soaked clothing. As Naruto finally pulled his hood back up, he heard a moan, so quiet that even his Assassin senses nearly missed it. Casting a sideways glance at Kakashi, who nodded, revealing he had heard it as well, the two silently unsheathed their swords, tiptoeing through the shadows until they reached the corner. Kneeling down so Kakashi could look over him, both carefully looked around the corner. Naruto frowned as he saw the source of the sound.

Hidden in the alleyway were a man and a woman, rutting against one of the brick walls. The man was holding her off the ground, using the wall for support, and the woman had her legs wrapped around his waist, her underwear hanging off her right ankle and the neck of her dress pulled below her breasts. As Kakashi turned away, making a sound of disgust, Naruto activated his Eagle Vision. His eyes widened as they came into view, glowing a bright gold. "It's Suigetsu and Karin," he whispered, and Kakashi froze, quickly doing a double take. Naruto held up his hand, before sheathing his sword and quickly scaling the slick building, reaching the top and perching at one of the corners of the building like a gargoyle. Kakashi quickly mimicked him, taking up an opposite corner. They silently kept their perches, waiting for the right moment.

The two kept at it for some time, ignoring the pouring rain until Karin threw her head back, and Suigetsu jerked his hips forward one last time. The two shuddered for a few moments, before Suigetsu merely let go of Karin, allowing her to fall on her ass as he laughed. She swore at him quietly, a blush on her face as she pulled her underwear back up and covered her breasts, and he buckled his pants. The two parted ways, walking in opposite directions and refusing to say another word to each other. Naruto quickly motioned for Kakashi to follow and capture Karin, before he slowly began tailing Suigetsu.

As he slowly crept across the slick rooftops, he watched Suigetsu's every movement. _He favors his right foot slightly over his left… whenever he turns a corner he tends to keep to the inside, making the movement quickly so as to have the upper hand on anyone waiting behind it. His right arm maintains a slight amount of tension, allowing him to quickly draw his sword in a tight jam. I'm not going to be able to do an Air Assassination; he stays too close to the buildings for me to have an adequate chance of not hitting the walls. Nor do I believe an Assassination from behind will work; he has a kind of stiffness in his spine that hints toward full armor._ Raising his left hand, he quickly rotated the Hidden Gun to the front, and loaded a Poison  
Dart into it. Taking careful aim at Suigetsu's neck, he fired the dart, grinning as it sunk into the man's skin.

Instantly, Suigetsu slammed against the wall, drawing a broadsword and scrabbling at his neck with his free hand. Naruto strode forward, casually walking off the edge of the roof. Breaking his fall with a roll, he drew Zabuza's blade as soon as he was on his feet, grinning as Suigetsu stared at the blade in disbelief. "Resistance is futile," Naruto stated, lowering the blade. "With that poison in your system, you'll die within a minute, less if you struggle." Suigetsu's face drew up into a mask of anxious defeat, before he slowly lowered his own blade, the steel rattling against the cobbled ground.

"I curse you, Assassin," he said, sliding down the wall as he felt his legs weaken. "You think we all want this? I joined Sasuke before he was a Templar, before I knew anything about the group! It was my fealty or my life." Naruto silently observed the white-haired man as foam began to fleck his lips. "With my dying breath I curse you," he murmured. "May you die a broken man."

As the light faded from Suigetsu's eyes, Naruto kneeled down, running his hand over the lids. "Requiescat in Pace," he murmured. A quick once-over revealed little on the man; a handful of ryo, a couple food pills, and a roster of mercenary trainees. _With him gone, they won't be well-trained, _Naruto thought, rising to his feet. _They may recruit more, but their greatest hope lies in their undead army, along with the White Zetsus._

_Don't stay too confident, _the Kyuubi replied, lazily opening one eye. _You have but one Apple against Madara's Staff and Apple. A madman with the power of Gods in his eyes and an Ancient Civilization at his fingertips… I shudder to think of a greater foe._

_And how do the Bijuu factor into this? _Naruto asked, remembering his fight with Zabuza. _You told me that this involves Those Who Came Before. You weren't referring to the Pieces of Eden, nor were you referring to the Assassin bloodline. Why does Madara wish to gain the Nine? _When the Kyuubi remained silent, Naruto sighed. Scaling the walls, he quickly returned to the rooftops, backtracking until he found Kakashi's trail, left behind for him to find. A few minute's work had him next to the Grand Master, who was carrying a bound and unconscious Karin on his shoulder.

"Suigetsu?" he asked. When Naruto remained silent, Kakashi nodded. "Good. With him gone, the mercenaries will be weaker, which will make our missions easier. We can probably get some information from this one," he said, shifting Karin on his shoulder. "I doubt she'll just give whatever she knows. We'll have to coerce her. Given her displays toward lust, this should be the perfect area for one of the recruit's seduction training."

"It would be a good idea to have Sai try this one," Naruto stated rubbing his chin. "It would allow him to practice emotion and compliments, as well as utilize some of his ROOT training if that fails." Kakashi looked thoughtful for a few seconds, until he nodded, his lips curled in an ironic smile. The two turned toward the Faces, before working their way home.

* * *

Shikamaru brushed off his hands on the leather apron tied to his front, grinning as he looked around at his latest masterpiece. Screw Madara and Sasuke; now that he had aligned himself with the Assassins, they had brought him to their base, to work on devices for them. The rest of the Nara clan had been moved to a safe location, allowing him to work with his mind at ease.

Casting his gaze around the room, he marveled at how simple he had made it appear. The room looked like any standard interrogation room; white walls, concrete floor, steel table and steel chairs. In one wall was embedded a one-way mirror, and speakers were hidden throughout so every sound the interrogated made would be heard from them. Running some chakra into his hands, he ran them over the walls, nodding as the seals he had designed glowed.

"So what exactly do those do?" Kiba asked, helping Shikamaru pack up his various welding and soldering equipment, looking confused at the high-tech gear.

"Well, when someone on the other side of the mirror channels a bit of chakra into the master seal, they can change the room to whatever they imagine, allowing it to become something that may either scare the subject or ease their fears, allowing them to talk more easily."

"So it controls Genjutsu?" Kiba asked, still confused as to the equipment that had been required.

"No," Shikamaru said, pulling a panel off the wall. Underneath was a maze of wire, rotors, gears, and other pieces of engineering that were over Kiba's head. "This technology will physically change the dimensions of the room. It can control ambient lighting," he said, pointing at the one bulb in the center of the ceiling, "it can control texture, changing cold steel to things like soft fur, and there are speakers to also influence comforting or disturbing sound. There are also devices to change the scent of the room. Want to try it out?"

Kiba nodded, taking a seat while Shikamaru went to the master control. Turning on the microphone, Shikamaru said, "First I'm going to activate a basic program I made; you'll be at the top of the Hokage Tower." Kiba nodded, and watched as the room suddenly began changing. Parts of the wall pulled back, their color and lighting changing to match the outdoors on a sunny day, while others slowly jutted out, forming various structures. When the room finally stopped moving, the image before him was so real he would have sworn on his life that Shikamaru had transported him to the Hokage Tower.

"This is pretty damn impressive," Kiba said, running his hands over the stone railing. His skin made the soft rustling sound of skin sliding across stone, and he felt the porous texture of the rock. He heard birds chirping, and felt a soft breeze rustling his clothing.

"That's one of the easing images. Ready for the torture setting?" Shikamaru asked, his hand hovering over the button in the control room. Kiba hesitantly nodded, and Shikamaru pressed the button, watching from safety as the inside transformed into a dark, ominous cave, water dripping from hanging stalagmites and echoing for what seemed an eternity before dying out. Flicking another switch, Shikamaru turned off the remaining light, pitching the cave into total blackness. An infrared scanner next to Shikamaru showed Kiba's movements, and leaning forward, the genius moved a few sliders on a soundboard, before randomizing the speaker the sound would come out of. Leaning forward into his seat, he spoke softly, the soundboard changing it to a demonic register.

"You cannot hide, Assassin," he whispered, and he saw Kiba jolt on the scanner, twisting and turning to find the source of the sound. "You will die here, hidden from the light of the sun, with no one to ever find you. No one to know you are gone." For good measure, Shikamaru had one of the speakers play the sound of shifting rubble, causing Kiba to twist around wildly. After some time, Shikamaru turned the speakers off, turning the lights up and changing the room back to its normal form. Kiba shivered for a moment, obviously creeped out, and Shikamaru apologized. "As you can see, it's very effective with the right settings."

"Is that so?" A voice whispered in Shikamaru's ear, and the inventor shouted in surprise, tumbling out of his chair and clutching his chest as Naruto laughed. Swearing loudly, Shikamaru took the proffered hand, being lifted to his feet in less than a second.

"Don't fucking do that!" he growled, punching Naruto in the chest. "God, I nearly had a heart attack." Naruto laughed again, before moving over to the soundboard. Turning the microphone on, he spoke.

"Kiba, this is Naruto. I have two tasks for you. First, find Sai and send him to me and Kakashi here ate the Interrogations Room; tell him to dress in street clothes. Second, I want you, Sonia, and Tenten to try and track down Jugo, Sasuke's mercenary recruiter. When you find him, I want you to follow him, observe his movements. When the time comes, I want the three of you to Assassinate him. He is extremely dangerous, Kiba; you all will have to work together on this." Kiba bowed, twisted his arm across him chest in the Assassin Salute, and ran off. Turning to Shikamaru, Naruto nodded, looking around at the impressive layout of their new chamber.

"Excellent work, Shikamaru," he said, playing around with the controls. "Would you be able to make a larger scale of this? Say, the size of a training field?"

Understanding dawned on Shikamaru's eyes, and he grinned, quickly gathering up the few blueprints still laying around. "Of course, of course," he replied, shaking with eagerness. "I'm running a bit low on some of the supplies I need, and this stuff is pretty expensive." Here, a wicked grin split Shikamaru's features. "If you can break into Sasuke's personal treasury, you cold collect enough gold to fund a dozen training rooms, and whatever personalized weapons you wanted me to create."

Naruto laughed at the idea, thrilled to be able to deliver such a blow to Sasuke. "Sounds like a plan. And since you mentioned weapons…"

* * *

As Kakashi strode into the new Interrogation Chamber, the room around him began to change, until it was filled with ornate Persian rugs, silk tapestries with various Oriental patterns, and a large, lavish bed, made as if for a sultan. Various perfumes and incenses filled the air, and as he set her down, his head swam as the scents battled for dominion. "Pretty damn good scene, Naruto," he said aloud, and Naruto murmured a thanks over the speaker system. As Karin began to stir, Sai walked in, and Kakashi quickly briefed him on his mission, before walking out, joining the young Master Assassin behind the mirror.

Naruto had removed hid numerous cloaks, opting to relax in a pair of baggy black pants and a simple white t-shirt. His feet, still in his knee-high suede boots, were casually resting on the soundboard, and as Kakashi sat down, the blonde offered him a bottle of sake. Taking the bottle, he downed the warm liquor, gasping quietly as it burned down his throat.

Karin sat up, looking around the room, and a slight blush suffused her cheeks as the incense swirled around. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around at the opulence of the room. Sai turned to look at her, and she blushed at seeing the man before her. Dressed in a pair of black trousers and an ornate red silk shirt, Sai looked very much like the various servants Sasuke had swirling around.

"You're in the Hokage Tower," Sai lied effortlessly, his voice even as he pressed a damp cloth to her head. "You're in General Sasuke's private quarters." The fact that Karin didn't know the obvious lie that this statement was meant that Sasuke had not seen fit to use her as he had used the other women. "You were captured by Assassins, and he managed to rescue you. He's chasing down the rest of the team." Kakashi nodded, impressed with the cover story Sai had provided, and how effortlessly he was telling it. The white-haired Grandmaster had met dozens of Jonin who didn't lie as well as this kid. "Can you tell us anything about the team that captured you?" Sai asked. Leaning over the controls, he slightly increased the heat and scent of the room.

"Team?" Karin asked, her blush deepening slightly without her notice. "I don't remember much… but I think I saw only one. A man leapt down from the rooftops and next thing I know, I was here." Her features shifted slightly, confused, and asked, "Why would Sasuke rescue me? I thought he said he wanted nothing to do with me." Kakashi nodded slightly behind the mirror, not surprised that his former student had said such.

"The General may not have wanted anything to do with you," Sai began, "but he despises the Assassins to the point where he will do anything just to cause them even a minor inconvenience." Words continued to roll smoothly off of Sai's tongue, and Kakashi again increased the heat and incense. As Karin began to shift slightly, her blush encompassed more and more of her body, and Sai continued talking, taking advantage of her hazy state of mind. "Did the General not tell you of his plans to defeat the Assassins?" Sai asked, feigning genuine surprise that the woman had been left out of the loop.

Karin narrowed her eyes slightly, and sat up, poking a finger into Sai's chest. "Just because Sasuke doesn't pound me like he does every other girl in this Village doesn't mean I don't know anything," she growled, turning away from him and crossing her arms over her chest. Sai nodded slightly as he tended to another bruise, this one located on her arm.

"Is that why you and Suigetsu were having an affair?" he asked, and Karin stiffened, turning to him with a mortified look on her face.

"How did you know that?" she demanded, her voice shrill as she grabbed him by the collar. "He and I only ever did it in places where no one would recognize us, or where there was no one around!"

"Suigetsu was found dead just an alley away from where you were captured. Given his state, as well as the semen found in your womb when we found you, it wasn't hard to put two and two together." Karin's blush deepened even further, until her skin began to match her hair. Sai put on a comforting expression, and asked, "How do you feel about losing your partner?"

Karin sighed, before shrugging. "I never really liked Suigetsu. Sasuke wouldn't sleep with me despite my advances, Jugo's a sociopath, and Suigetsu had a dick, so I figured I might as well. It wasn't that hard; all I had to do was walk into his room and show him my chest. After that, we fucked like rabbits every chance we got." She rubbed her arm in embarrassment as Sai tended to a small cut they had put on her leg to try and sell the story. "He really was an ass about it. The first time we had sex, he pulled out of me and shoved his dick down my throat as he came. Made me choke. Whenever Sasuke needed to talk with Suigetsu, he would make sure I was kneeling naked in front of him and sucking his dick during the meeting. As soon as Sasuke would leave, Suigetsu would throw me on a table and pound my ass."

"Sounds like you were subject to a fair amount of abuse," Sai said, seeming almost like a therapist as Karin continued talking. Naruto shook his head in amazement behind the mirror, and rose to his feet. "I'm going to go and take a look at the security on Sasuke's personal finances, see if I can get some funds like Shikamaru said," he told Kakashi, rolling his stiff neck. Turning to look at Sai, he quirked an eyebrow as he saw the former ROOT member running his tongue down Karin's bared torso. "Try not to get too much enjoyment from watching this, you old perv," he joked with Kakashi, headed for the door.

"Did you ever _read _any of Jiraiya's books?" he asked, watching Naruto pause in the doorway. "There are some erotic parts to it, but overall they're more or less romance novels. Teach you how to treat a girl right, make her feel loved." Naruto laughed at his sensei's sappiness for a moment, before leaving.

* * *

Several hours later, Naruto crouched atop one of the curved pillars of the Hokage tower, blending in with the shadows cast by the surrounding trees. Watching the various people going in and out of the building. Snippets of conversation drifted up to him occasionally, mostly about mindless gossip, and this he tuned out. As two guards strode underneath, he heard mention of Tsunade, and turned his hearing toward them as he followed them along the rooftops.

"Sasuke's getting bored with her," one of them said, the taller of the two. "Says she ain't relenting. Tough gal, that one; very few could withstand that kind of torture."

"So what's he gonna do with her?" the other asked, adjusting the axe in his hand. The other drew a finger across his throat, before shaking his head and sighing. Naruto's eyes narrowed, and, drawing his crossbow, he took aim at the pair. He hesitated for a moment, before sheathing the weapon and turning to the tower.

It was high time the white knight rescued the princess.

* * *

Well, there you guys are! Tell me what you think in a review. And as a bit of pressure, here's an ultimatum; if I get a minimum of ten reviews for this chapter by the end of February 2012, Tsunade will survive. If not…

-Zeratide, out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there everybody! Well, I am happy to say that apart from a few double reviews, which I did not count in the list, enough reviews were posted to keep Tsunade alive. I realize that it was mean to dangle her life on reviews, so in exchange, I have attempted to make this the most epic chapter yet. Without further ado, I present Chapter 11 of Blade of the Fox.

* * *

_Previously…_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed, and, drawing his crossbow, he took aim at the pair. He hesitated for a moment, before sheathing the weapon and turning to the tower._

_It was high time the white knight rescued the princess._

* * *

Working his way back to the Hokage Tower, he staked out the location until the inky darkness of the night was enough to swallow the whole building. Flicking on his newly-enhanced Eagle Sense, which he had refined with great practice over the several weeks he had been in the Leaf now, he noted the patrol routes of the guards, as well as a half-dozen possible entrance points. Choosing the most feasible, he began running toward the end of the building he stood upon, hurling himself over the abyss once he reached the edge.

As he soared to the wall of the Tower, he reveled in the familiar exertion. He reached against the wall, bracing himself so that he gently pressed his entire body against the stone for a heartbeat, pausing before his fingers scrabbled and found their grip. One arm burned as he reached toward another hold, and he pulled himself up, gripping the small ledge he had held in his hands with his toes. He glided up, ethereal, before he silently cracked open the window to the Hokage's Office, where Tsunade had worked just months prior. Sticking his head over the windowsill, he saw the room was empty, and silently slid in, latching the pane shut.

A quick rifle through the desk had him pull out two weapons; an arquebus of Shikamaru's design and subtle sabotage, and a pair of flintlock pistols the genius had been unable to change without arousing suspicion. He casually tossed the arquebus aside, before stuffing the one pistol into his weapons frog, and stuffing the other in his belt. _I'll have to have Shikamaru make me a better pair, along with some holsters, _he thought, making his way to the door. Pausing in front of the door, he pressed his ear to the wood, listening for thirty seconds until he was sure no one was passing by. Easing the door opened, he quickly slid through the gap, closing the door silently before slipping into shadow.

He slowly worked his way down the Tower, avoiding the few guards in the hallways by slipping into the recessed doorways as they passed. _The fewer bodies, the better, _he thought, slipping into yet another doorway as two servants strode past. _If I'm going to get Tsunade out of here, they can't suspect I'm here until it's too late._

Finally, he reached the hallway leading into the dungeons. Across from the wrought-iron door was a desk, with a half-asleep guard sitting in a chair, supporting his head on a tall stack of papers as he yawned. Naruto slowly crept up the hallway in shadow, staying close to the wall opposite the door. When he reached the desk, he knelt low, slowly and silently creeping behind the guard as his eyelids drooped closed for a few seconds. When he was completely behind the man, his arm shot out, wrapping the man's neck in an iron hold. His eyes widened for a second, before Naruto squeezed harder, cutting off his oxygen supply. The man went slack, and Naruto released him. He was unconscious, but he wouldn't wake up for a few hours. Taking the keys off his belt, he opened the door, and strode into the dungeon.

The first level of the dungeon was basic cells; these were filled with a half-dozen criminals each. A quick survey revealed faces that he knew to belong to actual criminals from before the Invasion, so he left these be. Descending to the next level, he found a dozen cells, a third of them empty. Surveying the eight people in these, each with their own cell, he gasped in shock. In each cell, he saw a familiar face.

Shizune occupied the first cell, lying on her side with her back facing him. She wore a ragged tunic that barely extended to mid-thigh, and dirt-smeared legs were tucked against her body. Her one-beautiful hair had grown long and gnarled, reaching to her lower back. She turned as she heard the door open, and looked at the unfamiliar hood, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

Ino occupied the next cell, though her conditions appeared to be a small sight kinder than the others'; she had been allowed an oversized cotton shirt and breeches that reached mid-calf. Several holes marked the fabric, and she too rose to see the man.

A number of Kunoichi he had never met resided in five of the other cells. From their bearing, and the number of scars that marked their bodies, he had an adequate idea of why he had never met them; after all, ANBU wore masks.

In the final cell lay Hinata, curled into a ball on a filthy cot. She wept openly, ignoring the women around her and the man who had just entered their midst. She wore no clothing, and a number of bruises crossed her skin, focusing mainly around her breasts and inner thighs. A dark anger swept up in Naruto at evidence of Sasuke's brutality, and it was doubled by the knowledge of what had happened to the rest of her clan.

Wasting no time, he quickly strode to Shizune's cell, and pulled out the keys, quickly trying them until one fit the lock. He turned the key in the lock, and it opened with a quiet click. He opened the cell door, and nonchalantly sidestepped Shizune's attack with a broken piece of glass. "Are you going to kill me, Shizune?" he asked, pulling down his hood. "I, who was as a brother to you?"

"Naruto?" she gasped, and every eye in the dungeon was suddenly locked on him, rapt attention present in even Hinata's gaze. "How… what… where…?"

"No time," he barked out, and he roughly handed her the keys. "Unlock the others, and wait for me. I'm going to collect Tsunade, and then I'm going to get you all out. Move!" He charged past the remaining cells, shattering the wooden door with his shoulder. Now that this complication was added, there was no time for stealth.

As he entered the chamber, his first impression was of thousands of tags hanging off of dozens of ropes. Each rope trailed through a series of pulleys bolted into the wall, before they all met in a harness. Tsunade hung spread-eagled in the harness, naked and bruised. She hung face-up, so her entire body was displayed, and the tightness of the ropes prevented her from moving her head to see Naruto. Gritting his teeth in anger, he drew his sword, the rasp of steel echoing through the room.

"Finally come to end me, Sasuke? Or is it Madara?" she asked, her voice hoarse from disuse. He smiled slightly as he heard no trace of fear in that voice; she was just as strong as ever.

"While your incarceration was hardly a fairy tale, its ending will be a happy one," Naruto stated, stepping into her line of sight. The steel flashed, severing the ropes, and he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Naruto?" she whispered, her eyes wide with shock. He wordlessly shed his outer robe, and put it on her, the hooded robe covering some of her nudity. Now dressed in a long-sleeved white silk shirt, he lifted her bridal style, and quickly jogged out, holding her to his chest as she silently allowed herself to cry.

As he strode through the remains of the door, the last cell was being emptied, and the women fell in behind him as he led them out of the dungeon. They paused once, stealing the clothes of the unconscious guard for Hinata, and distributing the few weapons the man had between the women. In order to arm everyone, Naruto himself handed over his knife, bandolier of throwing knives, and one of the flintlocks. "How are we going to leave?" Shizune asked, hefting the guard's sword. Naruto thought silently for a moment, before forming a seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he declared, and four clones appeared before him. Ignoring the shock from the women, he ordered them to get six horses and three carriages from the stables. As they left, he turned to Shizune.

"We're going to leave through the front door."

* * *

A few minutes later, the doors to the Hokage Tower exploded in a cloud of fire, the booming report echoing through the Village. As Naruto's clones brought what he had requested, Naruto himself handed Tsunade off the Shizune, before tossing a scrounged torch into the bushes in front of the building. In a few heartbeats, a fire was roaring, quickly spreading. The ANBU women mounted the horses, and Naruto stuck Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, and Hinata into a carriage. Signaling the clone driving that carriage, he slapped the horse's flanks. The beasts launched forward, and as Naruto used the other as a diversion, he climbed onto the third himself, taking the reins. A clone jumped into the seat beside him, transformed to appear as Tsunade dressed in guard's clothing. He whipped the reins, and his team launched forward.

No sooner had they gotten onto the road than another carriage, accompanied by mounted militia appeared next to his carriage, falling for his fake Tsunade. Handing the reins over, he jumped onto the roof of the carriage, the wind whipping his clothing. Drawing both flintlocks, he fired the deadly shots. A heartbeat later, the two guards wielding rifles fell from their saddles onto the hard cobblestones, their heads destroyed by the burning lead.

One of the guards rode his horse alongside their carriage. Standing in the saddle, he quickly lifted himself onto the roof, ordering the driver to move closer to Naruto's own. As they gap between them narrowed, both men drew their blades, preparing to lock. When the other man was in range, Naruto took him by surprise; rather than remain on his carriage, he launched himself onto the other carriage, before engaging the man in a quick flurry of fencing grace.

_Just like Jack, _he thought, recalling the memories he had of a pirate ancestor's escape from London. As he pushed his opponent's blade skyward, he reached forward, drawing the man's flintlock and pressing it to his stomach. A loud report issued, and the man slithered off the carriage, a line of blood marking the wood. Naruto quickly dispatched the man driving the Templar carriage, before leaping back onto the roof of his own. More horsemen closed in, and he allowed them to get closer, dodging sloppily-fired arrows. When they realized that ranged combat wouldn't work, they tried to get onto the carriage, and he allowed them; a quick flurry of master swordplay ensured each was off in a few seconds. When finally there were no more men after him, he whistled for Kaze, and leapt into the saddle, leaving the carriage and clone for Sasuke to find.

* * *

At the sound of the explosion, Sasuke jerked awake in his bed, tearing the sheets off of himself. Ignoring the naked woman in his bed – some stable-owner named Rose – he quickly dressed in his armor, strapping a slim blade to his waist as he left the building in the former Uchiha Compound he had made home.

Grabbing the horse tied to the post in front, he swore loudly as he saw light and smoke in the vicinity of the Hokage Tower. A hard ride had him arriving there just as a squadron of guards poured out of the building. "What has happened here?" he screamed, his manner hysterical. The men looked nervously at each other, and when none of them spoke up, Sasuke cursed. In one movement, he drew his blade and decapitated the closest guard from his saddle. The others yelled out in shock as the head hit the dust. Pointing the blood-smeared steel at another guard, he repeated the question.

"There's been an escape sir. The Assassin somehow managed to get into the building and flee all of the Kunoichi… including Tsunade."

Sasuke screamed out in rage, and dug his heels into his horse's flanks, spurring him into the ranks of the squad. He lashed out left and right, cleaving bone and flesh. When his screams faded, none of the squad was still alive.

A squad of horsemen approached the Tower from the road, dragging a prisoner behind them, and Sasuke composed himself, before striding forward to meet the men. They pointedly ignored the bodies, dragging Tsunade into his sight. He let out a gleeful laugh, before he leapt down from the saddle, landing in front of the woman and kicking dust in her face. "Escape didn't work out so well?" he taunted, launching a kick into her stomach. In a flash, she had snapped her bonds and caught his foot, before rising. A plume of smoke erupted, and familiar blond hair gleamed in the writhing light of the flames. "Naruto…" he whispered in fear, and the guards shrunk back in despair.

"No," he said, releasing the Templar. "Just a clone. But I carry a message for you; your reign of terror is over. I am back, and at your every move, I will be there, undoing your work. A parting gift," he said, and a moment later, he exploded, sending Sasuke hurling through one of the windows of the Tower. The Templar hit the stone floors cut, bloodied, and burned, but as consciousness faded, he knew he would live. After all, how else was he supposed to get revenge?

* * *

Naruto strode into the Assassin Base, taking in the activity with a calculating glance. "Tenten!" he shouted, pointing at the woman, "take the ANBU, Hinata, and Ino into our med-bay and have Shizune look them over. Kiba, Sai! Head into the Village and scrounge up some clothing for them. Kakashi, head over to Anko's, and tell her that we have successfully freed Tsunade. Have her spread word of the event. Sonia, rouse Shikamaru and have him improve these." He tossed her the flintlocks, before he lifted Tsunade up in his arms, taking her to the Interrogation Room.

Once he was in the room, he set her down in the chair, and quickly entered the control room, changing the appearance to the room that Karin had awoken in. Rather than adding the seductive qualities, however, he quickly programmed the room to use just the basic comforting agents, before re-entering and sitting on the now-bed beside her.

The woman remained silent for a long time, and he sat next to her the whole time, allowing her to lean her head on his shoulder as she cried. He held her as gently as he could, his fingers making little circular patterns on her spine to relieve some of her tension. After an hour of silence, she began speaking dispassionately, telling him of all that had befallen her. He listened silently, barely managing to keep his anger under control.

"You are my Hokage," he said once she had finished. "As such, I will do whatever you wish me to do."

"I want you to kill Madara and Sasuke, Naruto. I know it will take time, but I want you to do this for me. And there is one other thing." Standing from the bed, she shrugged off his outer robe, leaving her naked as the garment fluttered to the floor. She bent over, and grabbed the clasp of his belt. "After being forced into sex, I want to be with someone I trust. Someone who will be gentle, and will let me take control if I so choose." Naruto's lips curled into a smirk, before he reached up, gently bringing her lips to his.

As she took control of the kiss, her nimble fingers unsnapped the A-shaped buckle of his belt, before pulling down on his trousers. He bucked his hips enough to allow her to remove his pants, and she pulled his boxers off afterward. She pulled his shirt off of him, before she paused to take in the sight of his body. She licked her lips slightly as her eyes roamed over the carved muscle and scar on his chest, before she reached down, gently grasping him. Swallowing nervously, she brought her head down, before engulfing him in her hot mouth.

As she began to work her head up and down on him, his neck went rigid, the veins bulging from his skin. _Of course…Legendary Sucker,_ he thought, feeling one climax already coming. He grunted once, before he sprayed his seed down her throat. Tsunade, to her credit, did not gag; she did not laugh at the speed her ministrations had ended it; rather, she calmly and quietly swallowed, before straddling him, pushing playfully on his chest to get him to lie back. He did so, and she pumped him once, twice, making sure he was hard before guiding him into her. She paused for a few seconds when the tip pressed against her foes, and he saw fear flit across her eyes for a heartbeat. A moment later, however, it was replaced with determination and lust, and she quickly impaled herself on him.

Both man and woman gasped at the sensation, before Tsunade began riding him. She bucked her hips, rolled her hips, impaled herself repeatedly; anything to continue and increase the pleasure she was giving and receiving. Naruto's hands rested on her broad hips, waiting for her to tell him when she was comfortable enough to allow him to take control. Until then, he sat up, capturing her enormous breasts and sucking on the nipples, growling in pleasure as she quickened the tempo. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled his ears, along with Tsunade's soft moans.

Finally, after thirty minutes, she let out a cry, tightening her walls against him as she came. She went slack against him, panting in his ear. "Go ahead," she whispered, nipping on his earlobe, and he gently leaned over her, making her lean back on the bed. He ran his hands over every inch of her bare form, eliciting goose bumps from her as his calluses rubbed the smooth skin. When he was sure that she was focused only on him, he began thrusting into her, her breasts jiggling slightly with each. He slowly increased the speed and power of the thrusts as her moans increased, until eventually his hips were a blur, and the sound of each individual thrust turned into one continuous noise. "Oh, yes!" Tsunade screamed, her eyes rolling back into her head. "Oh, fuck yes!"

He growled as she came again, and her orgasm tipped him over the edge as well. His growl transformed into an animalistic roar as he thrust into her harder, his seed spraying against her walls, filling her to the brim. When he was finally finished, he pulled out of her, locking lips with her in a long kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Once that was over, they lay together, wrapped in each other's arms and legs.

"That was amazing," Tsunade laughed, arching her back like a cat. "God, I haven't cum so hard in decades."

"Glad I could be of service," he teased, and she swatted his arm playfully. They laughed for a moment, before he gently groped her breasts, eliciting a moan from her. "Want to go again?"

* * *

As it turned out, 'again' meant twelve hours of sex for the two. Dozens of orgasms later, Naruto dressed in his clothes, before walking jelly-legged out the door. A pile of clothes sat outside for Tsunade, and he brought these to her, before leaving to debrief his subordinates. Tenten reported that all of the women were going to make a full recovery, and were requesting to join. He gave an affirmative, and as she went to tell them, he turned to Kiba and Sai. They reported success in gaining the clothes, and told him that Kakashi was still at Anko's. Naruto chuckled at that, before turning as Sonia walked in.

"Shikamaru is currently working on improving the flintlocks," she told him, and he dismissed them all before turning to the windows. Smoke was still roiling from the direction of the Hokage Tower, but as the noon sun began its decent, he saw that the flames themselves had been contained.

_Now that Sasuke is aware that I am here, things are going to get worse. But if I send a message…_ His thoughts were interrupted as Kakashi entered. "What news from Anko?"

"By now, half of the Village knows that Tsunade was freed, and that you are responsible. As a result, Sasuke's influence is already weakening."

"And the recruits? What have they been doing?"

"Jugo is dead, as you ordered. It was Kiba who performed the deed, though they worked together to bring him down."

"I sense there is something else you want to tell me," Naruto said, sitting in one of the chairs. He brought out a coin, and began rolling it over his knuckles as he gazed at the older man.

"I believe that you have performed a great action Naruto, the repercussions of which are going to drastically change the face of the playing field in this game of ours. You've done well, and as such, I believe the time has come for me to name your Master of the Brotherhood." Kneeling, Kakashi took Naruto's left hand in both of his. "You are our Master now, and as you bid, so shall we do."

For several moments, Naruto allowed himself to appear dumbstruck at the announcement, before he composed himself. "I want you to carry a message to the recruits," he began as Kakashi looked up. "Tell them that they are now Assassins in full. Their ranks are Master Assassin, and as such, they are to wear robes of the design of which I currently wear." Naruto cast his gaze over his robes, the ones he had taken from the cave in Suna. The recruits, as he had asked, had had the fur removed, and the plates were covered with a matte finish. "Each of them is to take as Apprentice two of the recruits I freed last night. And finally, get me some new robes fitting my new rank. Something black." Kakashi nodded, and a few seconds later, he was gone.

Naruto turned back to the window, observing his clothing and equipment. Ezio had modified his Roman garb with the armor, which he wore now. On his hip rested the kukri Gaara had made him, and next to that hung his father's katana, the handle identical to the irreparably broken knife Altair has once wielded, the remains of which he had tossed in Suna. In a special tattooed seal on his arm, he had sealed one his father's Kunai. _All of my equipment originally belonged to someone else,_ he thought, running his hands down the front of his robes. _It will be nice to finally have something of my own. Something to mark my individuality, while still maintaining the Creed. But if I am to change, I think that I should do one last thing in these clothes. It will be memorable._

* * *

Sasuke and Madara sat silently across from each other at a dinner table, both silently fuming over the burning of the Tower. A small feast was laid out before them, but they silently waited for the final item, which the cook had assured them would be out soon. The cook was a rather strange fellow; he was new to them, having just started today, but as Sasuke had killed the previous cook a week ago on a rampage, this was no surprise. He was young – his mannerisms still had that awkward teen in them – with black hair, green eyes, and a slightly paled complexion, as though he spent a great deal of time inside practicing his craft.

Finally, he came out, bearing a silver platter with a large, rounded lid on it. Steam seeped out the bottom, and he carefully placed the platter on the table, leaving the lid on. Bowing to the two men, he quickly left the room, leaving Madara to grumble and remove the lid himself.

As the lid came off the platter, Madara swore in shock and fear, stumbling back until he slammed into the wall. As Kabuto's sightless gaze stared at him from his severed head, Naruto's laughter echoed through the building.

* * *

Well, everyone, I hope you liked that. Review and tell me how I did.

-Zeratide, out.


	12. Chapter 12

Greetings Assassins, and welcome back. Well, I think a lot of people liked the ending to last chapter. Naruto's the Grand Master, Kabuto's dead, and Tsunade has been saved. Without further ado, I bring you Chapter 12 of Blade of the Fox.

* * *

_Previously…_

_As the lid came off the platter, Madara swore in shock and fear, stumbling back until he slammed into the wall. As Kabuto's sightless gaze stared at him from his severed head, Naruto's laughter echoed through the building._

* * *

Naruto sat in front of the window to the Assassin's base several months after Kabuto's assassination. It was mid-July, and the Village was beautiful at night, despite the heat. With Kabuto's assassination, the majority of Madara's forces just disappeared, leaving him without his undead army or his banker. As a result, Naruto had swooped into the power vacuum and funded a number of tailors and weapon smiths, increasing his influence throughout the Village. He had even found an empty restaurant that he had bought, refurbished, and given to Teuchi as the location of the first-ever Ichiraku Restaurant.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, he returned to his room. Standing in front of his full-body mirror, he looked again at the robes Kakashi had gotten him. They were of similar design to his Sage robes, which were based off Minato's robes. They were black with mottled gray flames, in order to allow him to blend in more easily. A beaked cowl had been added to the robe, and underneath he wore a black silk shirt with a slit in the neck that stopped at his sternum, displaying a great deal of muscle, and some of his blond chest hair. He wore a black leather belt with the stylized A buckle, standard black trousers, and had gotten a new pair of boots identical to his old pair, replacing the scarred and torn leather. His beard had inexplicably changed from black to blond, making it near-invisible.

As Naruto removed the robe and shirt, he heard a knock on his door. "Enter," he commanded as he began working on removing his belt. The door opened, revealing a white-and-grey cloaked Assassin with a lavender scarf over her face. "What can I do for you, Hinata?" he asked as he tossed the belt and attached sword onto his dresser. His lips curled slightly as he watched her trace the lines of his muscles with an appreciative eye. She pulled the scarf down, revealing ruby lips.

"I wished to speak with you of a very personal matter, Master." When Naruto motioned for her to take the chair at his desk, she sat, before she continued. "As you know, my cousin Neji and I are now the last of the Hyuuga clan. Neji's children will be able to carry on the line well enough on their own, but if he dies without producing an heir, than the task of assuring the Byakugan's continuance will be left to me."

"And how does this concern me?" he asked, giving her a critical gaze as he guessed at what she was implying.

"Master, I am aware that you possess the Eagle Sense. The Hyuuga Byakugan is derivative of the ability, which is why I am still able to use chakra. Surely you would want the Eagle Sense to carry on?" she paused long enough for him to nod, before she continued. "Well, I have been thinking on this since the fall of my clan. I want to produce an heir, so that if I die, the Byakugan will live on. Sasuke tried to force himself on me in much the same goal, but he has yet to figure out that he is sterile. Master, my request is that you lay with me, that I might conceive."

Naruto was floored by her outright admittance of her goal, before his eyes narrowed slightly. "You were never this cold before, Hinata."

"Watching your baby sister be raped before your eyes, then decapitated before the same man takes your innocence will do that."

"You harbor resentment toward me, and you know that I love Sakura."

"I understand that you love her, Master, but you owe me a debt for your negligence. In my eyes, this will clear it."

Naruto was silent for a full minute, before he motioned toward his bed. Hinata gave a sharp nod, before she disrobed while he removed his boots. As he removed his trousers, she strode over to the bed, and lay upon it, displaying her naked glory. Naruto crawled on top of her, and paused a moment to guide himself into her, before he began thrusting. Hinata lay there silently, unmoving save for the bounce of her hair and breasts in response to his motions. Her sheer disinterest unnerved Naruto, and as each minute passed and he had yet to reach his peak, the awkward tension increased, until after a half-hour he stopped, sitting up and gazing into her eyes.

"Are you taking no pleasure at all from this?" he asked confusedly, pulling her closer. She sat up, and pushed him onto his back before she began to ride him, staring straight ahead.

"I can take no pleasure if I cannot feel," she said dispassionately as she rode him. "As punishment for my failure to conceive a child for him, Sasuke took a knife and stuck it in me, cutting away. The ridges you feel is the resulting scar tissue. He didn't stop there though; once he did that, he used the knife to remove my clitoris." She squeezed her legs together then, forcing herself to tighten around him and milk him as he climaxed. Once Naruto had sprayed his last rope into her womb, she pulled herself off of him, dressing silently.

"I'll be back until I test positive." So having said, she left, leaving him to wallow silently in guilt.

* * *

Naruto woke two hours before dawn to find that Hinata had not lied; she was naked and silently riding him, making sure that she would not miss any chance to make sure she conceived a child. He sat up in the bed, and began fondling her soft breasts, nipping at the exposed skin in an attempt to give her some kind of pleasure. She remained silent as ever, and as soon as he came, she was gone.

_I never thought there would ever be an occasion where I would loathe sex, _he thought to himself as he dressed. _Poor Hinata… to be unable to feel any of the pleasure I try to give her._

_You will never think to use my chakra in other ways, will you? _the Kyuubi said suddenly, surprising Naruto at the break of silence. _Nor will you use the Apple Kakashi salvaged. Shikamaru delves fearlessly into it, and maintains every shred of his sanity. For him, it is merely knowledge he seeks; not to harm or heal others with it, but knowledge for knowledge's own sake. The Apple finds itself enchanted by him, and outright refuses to steal the sanity of a mind so bright._

_What are you trying to tell me to do?_

_I am telling you that if you tried using my chakra and the Apple for something other than killing, you might be pleasantly surprised with what you find. I healed a hole in your _**heart** _Naruto. Do you not believe that if you were to focus my chakra and use it to affect Hinata, it would heal the damage done to her reproductive organs?_

_Your chakra is toxic to anyone but me; when your chakra merely _touched_Sakura it burned her._

_Then you use the Apple to find a chemical or similar substance to counteract my poison._

_Why do you hate me so? What have I done to deserve the hatred of both you and Hinata?_

_Despite what either of you may think, Hinata does not hate you. Look underneath the underneath, Naruto! That was the first lesson Kakashi taught you, and that is what an Assassin needs to do! He learned it from his Grand Master, your father! Hinata was damaged by Sasuke, and so she puts defensive walls around her heart and smothers her emotions. Deep down, she is thrilled that she is able to engage in this act with you. She is thrilled that you will be the father of her child. And she hates herself for how she is treating you._

_That still doesn't explain why _you _hate me._

_I do not hate you. I heal your wounds, give you advice, and call you by your name, rather than "Demon," or "Fox." I just wish you would call me by my own._

…_Your own? What are you talking about?_

_My name is Kurama. The Nine Bijuu are the warped forms of nine members of the First Civilization, specifically the sons and daughters of the Sage of Six Paths. We were warped by our greed and attempts to use the Pieces of Eden to destroy the Humans when they revolted. My father told each of us that we would never be our normal selves until we became mutual friends with whomever we were sealed within. The others were unable to accept this, and went mad as a result. Only Gyuki and I were able to maintain our sanity, and we then attempted to bond with our hosts. But your mother and the First's wife refused to listen to me. Thus am I stuck like this._

_Very well, Kurama. I swear to you that once this is all over, I will spend as much time with the Apple as I need to in order to free you._

_The battle between the Assassins and the Templars has always existed, and always will exist. Do you know what we of the First Civilization called war after the Catastrophe, Naruto? Season Unending… and so it has proved. _(AN: A cookie to whoever knows who said this epic quote.)

_Then I will free you once Sasuke and Madara are dead. So I do swear._

* * *

Shikamaru sat at his desk in his workshop, his eyes closed and his ears filled with a thrum as knowledge and information poured into his mind. Making sense of the flow was far more difficult than using the Apple of Eden that rested comfortably in his hands; the sheer speed of the images was almost impossible to keep up with. But he could make out formulas, blueprints, theories, and a thousand other pieces of knowledge that would seem impossible, yet were truer than many of his own beliefs.

The door to his workshop opened, and he regretfully severed the connection, returning to his body. He rose from his chair, rolling his shoulders, before turning and bowing. "Master Naruto," he said respectfully, as he had since his friend had become Grand Master. "You honor me with your presence here. What may I do for you?"

"I keep telling you, there's no need to be so formal," Naruto said, leaning casually against the wall. "What do you have for me?"

"You're going to love this!" Shikamaru exclaimed, vaulting over the pile of metal and wood on his desk to pick up what appeared to be a combination of a safe and toolbox. He quickly rolled through the complicated security codes before opening the device and laying it on a clear section of the table.

Reaching in, he pulled out a small box the size of a pack of gum. He flicked it open, and pulled out a small pellet. "It looks somewhat like a food pill, but don't eat it!" He set a skull on the table, and placed the pellet between the teeth. "Step back," he said, grabbing a small shield and pole. Placing the shield in front of his body, he hit the bottom jaw with the pole, slamming the teeth together and crunching the pellet. A moment later the pellet exploded, turning the skull into a cluster of shrapnel.

"The shards will be significantly reduced with the tissues on the face," Shikamaru said, brushing bone chips off his table. "Enough so that you can shove it in your opponent's mouth, the kick their jaw closed."

"Nice," Naruto said, grinning as he pocketed the explosive pellets. "I can pick these up from you when I run out?"

"Of course," Shikamaru said, grinning at Naruto's enthusiasm. "You can also craft them yourself; just inject a bit of gunpowder and a flammable liquid into a food pill." He reached down again, and pulled out the next item. It looked like a strange kind of handgun, with an eagle-like claw jutting out of the end.

"What I have here is essentially a grapple hook attached to a tension wire designed to lift up to four hundred pounds with ease. Chakra bursts will give it thrust, but it can be modified to a gas canister for non-shinobi. I understand that you prefer your Parkour, so consider this to be for an emergency getaway, or when faced with a non-climbable object." Naruto conceded his point with a nod, attaching it to his belt. "Keep a tight grip," Shikamaru warned, reaching into the box for one final time. He pulled out what appeared to be an arquebus, albeit heavily modified. The barrel and stock were longer, and the firing rod had been replaced by a trigger. Taking it from Shikamaru, he noted that it felt lighter, yet sturdier. It was smooth as he lifted it to his shoulder, staring down the iron sights.

"I changed the design of the arquebus. Longer barrel and spiraling grooves in the interior, called riflings, increases power and accuracy. Easily reloaded, it fires chakra blasts in the form of small compressed shots, easily modified to fire shot like so," he said, sliding several pieces around on the side. "Automatic reload, also fires the explosive pellets." He handed Naruto a sling, and the young Assassin attached it, before throwing the rifle onto his back.

"You've done well, Shikamaru. Take your payment," Naruto said, tossing him a bag of ryo. Shikamaru caught it lazily and pocketed it with one smooth movement, refraining from offending Naruto by counting it. "If you're willing to take on another job, I'll pay you five thousand."

"You know that I would do it for free," Shikamaru said, clearing more space on his desk. "What do you need?"

"Well, I'm trying to find a way to use the healing properties of the Kyuubi's chakra on another person, but his chakra seems to be toxic to everyone but me."

"Hmm… yes, the Apple should have something that would allow me to remove the toxin from Kurama's chakra…." Before Naruto could ask how Shikamaru knew the Kyuubi's name, he had grabbed said artifact, and was gone, lost in the swirling vortex of knowledge.

* * *

As Naruto strode out of the workshop, he heard a bout of yelling and crashing, before a woman's shrill scream pierced the air. Without pause, he burst into a sprint and entered the antechamber just as a bloody form was set on the table. Shoving aside Kiba and Sonia, he let out a strangled cry as he saw Sai lying on the table, his left arm a mangled scrap of flesh and bone. His crisp white robes were dyed crimson, and his body shook. A bloody scrap of paper was clutched tight in what was left of his hand, and Naruto pulled it out, barely managing to read the smeared letters.

_Once more into the fray._

_Into the last good fight I'll ever know._

_Live and die on this day._

_Live and die on this day._

A sense of foreboding came across him, and Naruto sprung into direct action. Tearing off a section of his cape, he bound it tightly around Sai's shoulder, making a crude tourniquet. "Get me Tsunade! NOW!" he ordered, and Kiba disappeared into the hallways. "Come on Sai, open your eyes," he said, lightly smacking the man's face. Sai's eyelids fluttered open, and he took a labored gasp of breath.

"…Master…" he whispered, his eyes slowly focusing on Naruto. Naruto flinched as Sai's right hand shot forward, grabbing the neck of his robes with an iron grip before pulling him closer. "I'm sorry, Master… I saw Sasuke unaccompanied, and thought that I could take him on… but it was a ruse… when I appeared in front of him, twenty soldiers stepped from the shadows. I fought… and paid the price for my arrogance… I'm sorry…." Blood leaked from the corner of the ex-ROOT's mouth, before his eyelids fluttered closed.

"SAI!"

* * *

Naruto sat outside the surgical room he had built after Tsunade had been rescued, staring at the blood dripping from his fingers. Seven hours later, and it still hadn't dried completely… he felt something rebel in his stomach, and fought down the urge to vomit. The surgical light turned off, and Tsunade strode out, dyed to her elbows in blood and gore. "He'll live," she told him, and Naruto melted into the chair, releasing a single long sigh. "Naruto, the damage to his left arm was too great. I had to amputate it."

The words hit Naruto like a dull blow in the stomach. Sai's abilities as an Assassin, both common and actual, were his pride and joy, second only to his painting. Tsunade patted him on the shoulder. "You can go and see him now."

Slowly rising to his feet, he walked past her and pushed open the door. His stomach dropped to his feet when he saw the crimson bandages wrapped around his left shoulder, forming a slight bulge that was all that remained of a once-functioning, flawless, limb. Sai's eyelids fluttered slightly as he exited the anesthesia, before he finally managed to focus his drug-addled mind on his Master. "If this is the afterlife," he began slowly, attempting to sit up, "then I am curious as to how you beat me here. Did I cause your death Master?"

"No, Sai," Naruto replied, pushing him firmly back down. "Tsunade managed to save your life. There was a cost, however; your left arm had to be amputated." Sai looked at the stump impassively, his face blank as ever. "You won't be able to conduct any of the missions that involve climbing, which, suffice to say, is most missions. Instead, I would like you to teach new recruits. You learned a wide array of skills when you were in ROOT; teach them stealth, teach them emotional control. You may do what you so choose."

Sai sat up again, and flexed his right arm, almost as if making sure that he still had at least one. "Master, you saw fit to trust in me at a time in my life when I was but a shadow amongst the darkest of nights. You saved my life, and I will serve you, in this life and the next." Rising to his feet, Sai strode past Naruto, exiting the surgery room. Naruto collapsed bonelessly into a cold, sterile metal chair. The steel chilled his skin, but he did not move.

_The Templars have gone too far this time, _he thought, his eyes hardening. With adamant resolve, he rose and strode fast and powerfully to his quarters. Gathering up his weapons, he outfitted himself in his Grand Master's Robes, before he cinched each weapon into place. As he tightened the eagle-pommeled katana, he felt his fury erupt. _It is time for revenge._

* * *

Well, hope you guys liked it. I won't know until you review, so press that button.

-Zeratide, out.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Zeratide here, hoping you enjoyed the last chapter of Blade of the Fox. Without further ado, here's chapter 13.

* * *

_Previously…_

The Templars have gone too far this time_, he thought, his eyes hardening. With adamant resolve, he rose and strode fast and powerfully to his quarters. Gathering up his weapons, he outfitted himself in his Grand Master's Robes, before he cinched each weapon into place. As he tightened the eagle-pommeled katana, he felt his fury erupt. _It is time for revenge.

* * *

Naruto stood in the center of a large intersection of the city, turned toward a small fountain. With casual glances here and there, he checked the location of each of the guards, as well as several possible hiding spots from which he could silently thin their ranks. A group of guards strolled past him, and he listened in on their banter.

"Yeah, you could hear Sasuke screaming all the way down in the dungeons," a large brute said, his axe resting casually on one shoulder. "He and Madara have been at each other's throats for a while now. Folks starting to think Sasuke's coming down with something, driving him mad."

"That bastard was already mad to begin with," a seeker said, using his lance like a walking stick to aid his noticeable limp. "I mean, killing your own half-brother? Even if Itachi slaughtered the entire Uchiha Clan, that kind of thing is not normal. Of course, what with Sasuke's announcement of Itachi's innocence and how the poor guy was ordered to do it… I dunno. Nothing makes sense anymore."

"And then there's Madara's newest order regarding the Assassins," the brute chimed back in. "Apparently, he wants them captured alive and brought to a small villa he built ten miles outside the city. The old fucker is going to great lengths to make sure his demon spawn don't find out."

"Why would Madara want a live Assassin? Torture perhaps?"

"My guess would be that he's trying to gain the location of their base. Put a stop to them once and for all."

"Not likely," Naruto spoke loudly, and the whirled around as Naruto drew a pistol in his left hand and fired it in the air, attracting the attention of everyone within a half-mile radius. He holstered it as he drew his katana with his right and parried a lunge from the seeker. Reaching into another holster, he drew another pistol and shot the brute in the chest as he charged, the large man hitting the ground with an audible thud. Pressing a small button on the side of the pistol, Naruto grinned as a little bayonet popped out of the end, and he charged the seeker as more guards began pouring into the courtyard. He quickly sliced the lance in half, before stabbing the man's jowls with the pistol. Yanking the pistol out of the man's chin, he sheathed it before turning to face the nine new opponents in the area.

_Four standard militia… one agile… two brutes… two gunmen._ Spurring into action, Naruto launched for the agile first, stabbing him in the stomach with his left Hidden Blade. Grabbing a fistful of the man's tunic, he yanked the gurgling guard around in front of him just as the gunmen fired. Their rounds sank deep into the guard's flesh, and Naruto tossed him aside before launching toward the brutes. Stabbing one in the stomach with his katana, he turned and activated his Hidden Pistol, the tiny wrist-gun firing a single round in the man's throat. As he whipped around to stab a militiaman, one of the gunmen slammed the butt of their rifle against his head.

He hit the ground hard, and his vision began to fade. _Took longer than I expected, _he thought, _but my plan is coming to fruition_. The last thing he saw was the butt of a rifle as he was hit once again.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, groaning as the back of his head throbbed from the blow the rifle had done. He tried to move, before he felt shackles around his wrists and ankles. He looked down, and found himself bound to a chair, set in front of a long banquet table, piled high with food. Feeling rather than hearing his stomach growl, a result of his actually being too busy to eat for a few days, he activated his Hidden Blades, slicing clean through the shackles before bending over and doing the same to the anklets. A quick flash of Eagle Sense showed there was no poison, so he quickly dove in, devouring a rack of ribs, three glasses of wine, and five cannoli before he heard the doors open. Quickly cleaning his face and hands he turned, bowing to Madara as the Templar entered, making the move as insulting as possible.

"You broke the shackles," Madara stated, his voice stating he expected as much. A number of guards entered behind him, and Madara casually waved them down. As the guards took posts at the corners and walls, weapons loaded and drawn, Madara sat down across the table from Naruto. "I see you've already started eating," he said, gesturing at the mess. "Why don't we both eat? There's no reason we can't be civilized." Naruto's lip twitched slightly in an almost amused grin, before he sat back down, eating politely now that he wasn't starving to death.

The Assassin and Templar ate in relative silence, the whole time sizing each other up, predicting the other's actions, and, in Naruto's case, why he was even here. After some time, Madara spoke up.

"I'm tired, Naruto," he said, setting down his fork and wiping his mouth with a silk napkin. "I'm old. I'm sore, and I'm tired. So I think that I am done with the Templars. You may kill me if you wish, but I am finally done. I am finally free."

"Is this the part where you ask me to become your successor?" Naruto mocked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Sorry, but I kill Templars. I don't lead them." Madara chuckled for a minute, before asking a question.

"Who better for an assassination that an _Assassin_?"

"You want to commission me?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Who the hell could be such a threat to you that you would come to me? You know I don't kill the innocent."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that the target is Sasuke." Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise before leaning forward and motioning for the man to continue. "Well, as you've obviously seen, Sasuke's appetites have gotten out of control. His hunger for power, his hunger for flesh. Even I know he's gone mad. He's not someone either of us wants as leader of the Templars." Naruto nodded, steepling his fingers before his lips.

"So you want me to kill him," Naruto stated, and he rose swiftly, causing the guards to jump and surround him and Madara. "If you want him dead, then you tell me where he is and you get the hell out of my way. I'm not doing this for you or for any Templar. I do this for the people, and myself." He saw Madara's eyes harden, and he made his move.

Two guards had grabbed his arms, so he punched them in the stomach, causing them to release him. He twisted, and grabbed the stocks of their muskets and forcing them up, causing them to fire at the chandelier and allowing it to swing freely. Leaping onto the table, he kicked a goblet at another guard. The metal collided with his face, breaking his nose with an audible crack, before Naruto turned. Looking Madara in the eye, he raised his arm and activated the Hidden Pistol. A moment later, Madara's brain was splattered across his chair.

"Requiescat in Pace," he said, charging down the table. Several shots were fired at him, but he charged on, knowing the shots were inaccurate at such distances. A moment later, he reached the end of the table, and flipped over the end chair. He then turned, grabbed the chair, and hurled it out the window a dozen feet away. One guard, expecting him to leap from the window moved into the open gap, and Naruto charged him. The man shot at him, and he twisted around the musket, grabbing the chords that opened and closed the drapes. He threw one around the man's neck, tying it before he could react and kicking him out the window. The plummeting body acted as a counterweight, pulling the other rope, with him hanging on, to the top of the window. From there he shoved off, grabbing the swinging chandelier and using it to swing clear across the room. He vaulted over the balcony to the ledge, and ran through the double doors, escaping the meat grinder behind him.

_Twelve seconds, two bodies,_ he thought, wiping the sweat from his brow. _Initial escape stage successful. Now to find my equipment…_

* * *

Shikamaru stood with Hinata in his lab, the woman completely stripped as he drew a series of seals across her body. Goosebumps covered her body when the cold ink touched her skin, and her nipples stuck out, though Shikamaru was too intent on his work to be aroused. Once he was complete with the seals, he pulled out a syringe filled with a light blue liquid. "Naruto asked me to create something that would cancel out the negative effects of Kurama's chakra so the healing effects could be applied to another person. He's hoping to heal the damage Sasuke did to you." He gently stuck the needle into her femoral artery, before pressing on the plunger until the entire mixture was injected into her skin.

Strolling over to his desk, he began sorting through the scrolls on the table, until he came to the one he was searching for. "Before he left," Shikamaru said, breaking the wax seal, "he used a seal design I created with my father for his poison blade to store a medical jutsu utilizing Kurama's chakra."

"Who is Kurama?" she asked as he began applying the jutsu to the seals.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that the Apple is making me omniscient. Ironic, no? Anyway, Kurama is the name of the Kyuubi. Now, as the jutsu takes effect, you'll feel some tingling, followed by some pain. That would be your nerve endings as they regrow. Your vaginal walls will be highly sensitive, so when you and Naruto engage in intercourse you will likely go through multiple orgasms until you are broken in."

"Jesus Christ, Shikamaru, you think you could censor at least some of it?" she said, her face contorted in slight disgust.

"Like I said, I'm becoming omniscient, so I am prone to using the proper terminology. And you should hardly be embarrassed; you're mature enough to engage in sexual intercourse, you should be mature enough to discuss your body in a medical fashion."

"Yes, well it's still easier to have Naruto pound me than to talk about him pounding me."

"Sure as hell doesn't sound like it," a voice said from the doorway, and Hinata turned, mortified, to see Naruto leaning against the doorframe, his cuffs flecked with blood and his hair matted to his sweaty face. "Madara's dead. Shikamaru, I want you to spread the word. I think I'll take care of Hinata's… sensitivity."

As Shikamaru left the room, a grin split his features when the screams reached his ears.

* * *

Kakashi ran pell-mell over the rooftops, his hood back and his hair whipping around his face from the speed of his run. Uncontrollable laughter burst from him periodically as he soared from one rooftop to another, until he was in the middle of the Red Light District. Anko's window was open, as it had been ever since they had reunited, and he leapt, rolling into the room loudly just as Anko came out of her shower, wearing only a towel wrapped around her hair.

"God!" she shouted as he rose. "You nearly gave me a goddamned heart attack!" She shrieked as Kakashi lifted her off her feet, before she giggled as he swung her around before kissing her.

"Madara's dead!" he exclaimed, kissing her again. "Naruto killed him!" Anko's jaw dropped then, and she tore open the door to the rest of the brothel before she strode out, ignoring her nudity.

"Girls! Girls! Listen to me! Madara is DEAD!" Loud cheering and screaming came in through the open door, before Anko turned around and pointed at him. "Take off your pants!" she ordered as she strode through the door and closed it. "We're going to celebrate until I give _you_ a heart attack!"

* * *

Naruto gazed out at the Village below from the top of the Stone Faces, watching as different warehouses and Templar creations were burned to the ground. _Sasuke's not here. Otherwise, everyone in the Village would be dead, and more than the Templar structures would be burning… I have to make my final sweep now, while there is still time. Kakashi is with Anko, Sai is unable to conduct the missions, and all my other recruits are "celebrating…" I have to do this now. This is my final job._

Leaping from the top of the Faces, he soared below until he landed in the usual pile of leaves and sakura blossoms. Whistling as he exited, he ran forward until Kaze was next to him, and pulled himself into the saddle. They raced through the streets, dodging past looters and drunks, guards and civilians. Whenever he had to, Naruto cut down Templars left and right, furthering his purge one soul at a time.

Finally, after an hour, he came to the plaza in front of the guard's barracks, where the people were forcing them into the building while a couple of people piled powder kegs in front of the doors and windows. Riding Kaze forward, he hefted his blade before severing one man's head from his shoulders. The people cheered as they recognized him, before they saw that the slain man had been one of those piling the kegs.

"We are not animals!" he roared, standing in Kaze's saddle as he hefted his sword above his head. "I understand what this plaza was! Months ago, you were forced to kneel here as the Templars conquered our Village. Where I and Kaze stand, Tsunade was held at sword point. I have killed Madara, and I have rescued Tsunade! Their power is broken, and Sasuke will soon fall. How many of you have family that they have killed? Ask yourselves, how many of them have family that _I_ have killed?" Silence reined throughout the courtyard, and the guards peeked out at him from the few windows not yet covered. "Go home. It is over; if I find out that any of you have killed without provocation that occurred _this night_, I will personally balance the scales.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the crowd began to disperse, and the guards trickled out of the building, staring at him with reverence. "I have spared your lives when I could have just as easily killed you. Do not waste my effort; gather your families, and leave the Village. I can promise you safe passage through the gates, but nothing more. I wish you luck."

* * *

Sakura watched as the Village celebrated and burned, her cold fingers grasping the tiny note that had arranged by messenger hawk.

_My father is dead. Naruto killed him. When I return, I will kill you. If you wish to die a painless death, you will kill yourself before my arrival._

_-Sasuke._

She had known that the Assassins had returned. As she stood on the roof of the Hokage Tower, gazing at the stars, she wondered absently why they hadn't saved her. Would her death hurt that much? Would there be anything afterward? The dagger was light in her hands, the steel glistening in the starlight. She pulled the shoulder of her ridiculous, frilly dress down, baring her breast to the cold steel, and gently touched the tip to her skin.

"You do not need to die this night."

She froze when she heard the beloved voice, and began weeping when she saw him remove the hood, showing his caring blue eyes, the scar on his lip; he had aged a disproportionate amount of time than had passed, but she knew it was him. He gently embraced her, covering her shame with his warmth. A yellow flash, and she was finally free.

* * *

Well, there you have it folks. I hope you liked it. Shorter chapter, but more action and what I hope was a heart-touching reunion. Review, and let me know how I did.

-Zeratide, out.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everybody! I hope you all liked the last couple chapters. The end is closing in, so without further ado, here's Chapter 14 of Blade of the Fox.

* * *

_Previously…_

_She froze when she heard the beloved voice, and began weeping when she saw him remove the hood, showing his caring blue eyes, the scar on his lip; he had aged a disproportionate amount of time than had passed, but she knew it was him. He gently embraced her, covering her shame with his warmth. A yellow flash, and she was finally free._

* * *

A week passed by in quiet peace, uninterrupted by any Templar attacks. Led by Shikamaru, everyone with applicable skills began rebuilding the Hokage Tower, adding new technology and dozens of secret passageways and escape routes. Another week passed by, then another, until three months had passed. Kurenai gave birth to a healthy baby boy she named Hiroshi, Kakashi proposed to Anko, and Sakura slowly began to heal from her trauma.

Naruto sat on his father's carved head as the third month rolled by, leading into December, contemplating Sakura. Since he had rescued her, she had seemed to go out of her way to never be around when he was, so he found it impossible to talk to her. For the first few days, it hadn't really bothered him; he figured that she just needed some space. Besides, Tsunade and Shizune had insisted on "thanking him" for their respective rescues yet again, and he didn't really want Sakura walking in and seeing her Master's and fellow student's bouncing breasts. The way he reasoned, they had yet to actually enter a relationship, and after more than three years of rejections from her, he figured he was entitled to some orgasms before he committed to her.

Recently, however, he began to worry. Beside her continued absence, Sasuke had yet to appear and try to enact his revenge, and Naruto knew that whenever the Templars were hidden, they were biding their time, waiting for the chance to deliver the killing blow. His spies had been unable to find _any_ sign of the Templars whatsoever; Sasuke had just disappeared, as if he had never existed.

Snow began falling down, and Naruto sighed, scratching his beard. _Still don't know why that's blond,_ he thought, rising to his feet. _Oh well, not that important I suppose._ Naruto pulled his Grand Master Robes tighter around his body, shivering as the cold weather started to seep through the usually-warm clothing. Within minutes he was inside the Assassin base, striding casually through the warm halls.

"Kiba, Sonia, if you have sex on the table you two will be going through drill for five months," Naruto said as he strode past the two, grinning as they split apart from their lip-lock. Continuing through the hallways, he finally made it to his room, where he was surprised to see Sakura waiting for him. "It's… it's good to see you," he said awkwardly, feeling his charm fly out the window. "I… uh, I trust you've found your accommodations reasonable?" _Dear god, I might as well be asking her about the weather._

"I'm afraid not," Sakura said, sashaying toward him. "I was hoping that I might be able to get a warm, handsome blond to add to my bed." Naruto's features split into the goofy grin she used to know, the grin that had not been seen for more than a year.

"Well, I'm sure something could be arranged…"

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning in a groggy haze, feeling several of his scars twinge in phantom pain. Turning onto his side, he smiled when he saw Sakura's nude form huddled against him. A peaceful expression was all he could make out through the cascade of pink hair, and he gently brushed aside her bangs, kissing her forehead. A knock sounded on his door, and he sighed, climbing out of the bed and dressing in his full equipment. Another knock sounded, more frantic this time, and he shouted out. "Hold your horses, I'm getting dressed!" Finishing his ensemble by strapping on his Hidden Blades, he opened the door, seeing a red-and-gray dressed recruit. "Karin?" he asked, closing the door behind him as he stepped into the hall. "What's going on?"

"It's Sasuke. We found him."

* * *

The base was a flurry of activity as the various Assassins armed themselves and talked strategy. Naruto sat in his high-backed chair in the front of the Great Hall, watching his men and women. _So many since I started this mission,_ he thought, counting the people. _Eighty serve me now, where once I was the sole Assassin in the Elemental Nations. This battle will be hard for those who have fought with chakra alone for so long; Sasuke still has one Apple._ A long, paper-wrapped parcel sat across his knees, and Naruto slowly lifted it as he stood. The assemblage quieted instantly, all eyes turning to him, and Naruto took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Step forward, Sai, and stand before me." The crowd parted as Sai began striding forward, his expression inscrutable as ever. "For a single mistake, you lost your arm," Naruto said when Sai reached him. Hefting the box, he tore it open, and a gasp came from every Assassin, Sai included as they beheld what Naruto himself had created.

"I hold in my hand a prosthetic, and Augmentation. (AN: Think Adam Jensen's arm from Deus Ex: Human Revolution) With this device, you will be stronger than ever." Sai's mouth fell open into a small O, unable to keep his mask up for the splittest of seconds. "We leave in three hours. In the meantime, take this to Shikamaru. The Apple will help him integrate it into your body." Sai bowed, taking the device in his remaining hand before hurrying off.

"Assassins! Prepare for battle! Insieme per la vittoria!"

* * *

Naruto stood hidden in the branches of a tall pine, the needles stabbing into his exposed skin. The latticework was sufficient to keep him hidden, but open enough for him to see Sasuke's camp in the darkness. He counted out ten fires, with at least as many sitting around each. A large tent in the center of the area marked Sasuke's residence, gaudy in its splendor. _He's not in a clearing,_ Naruto thought brushing some needles away from his face. _He has the tents situated in the forest itself. He might be hoping that the trees will hinder our movement somewhat, but that also hinders any possible escape. His own tent is backed against a large tree, making it hard for someone to attack from behind… but not from above._ Putting his hand to his ear, he utilized the old shinobi radios he had had the Assassins install into their cowls.

"This is Master Naruto," he whispered. "Report in." The various four-man teams reported in, each leader under his various call sign. "Listen up; Sasuke's hoping that the trees will slow our approach. We will use them to our advantage; take to the trees, and take out your enemies from the sky."

"Where shall my thieves attack?" Neji's voice sounded over the radio, and Naruto nearly fell from his perch in surprise. He had been unable to find Neji since their less-than-friendly meeting months ago, but he was not about to let another ally slip away.

"Slip through the trees and try to take out the sentries quietly. Once that is complete, I'll give the command to attack." The wind picked up, a light gust in the night, and Naruto said, "Assassins, take your positions in the trees now, while the wind covers us! Attack on my mark only!" He launched as silently as he could through the mess of trees, the wind masking the few sounds he made. A rustling here, a fall of needles or leaves or branches; these were the only signs of the other Assassins moving through the trees, and they were so easily passed off as the wind's handiwork. Naruto took up position in the giant pine above Sasuke's tent, and moved forward on a branch until he found a clear path that would have him land directly where Sasuke would be sleeping.

The minutes creeped by, and one by one the various people around the fires either moved to other fires, continued eating or drinking, or retired to their tents. Finally after thirty minutes, Neji's voice sounded over the radio. "All the sentries are taken care of. On your signal." Naruto breathed deeply, closing his eyes and flexing his fingers, feeling the blade slide from its casing. A second passed by, then another, and another until a minute had passed. "Naruto, are you there?" One more final breath and he opened his eyes, stepping off the branch and feeling gravity take its hold on him.

"Attack!"

* * *

The fabric of the tent tore underneath his feet as he fell, and as the hole opened beneath him, his blade descended, stabbing into an empty mattress as he landed. In an instant he was on guard, turning as the steely rasp of a half-dozen blades being drawn from sheathes sounded behind him. Six men stood dressed in full armor, bearing wicked-looking blades in one hand, pistols in their other. "Sasuke knew you would be here," one said, his face marred by a ropy scar running from his temple to his chin. "He slept in a regular tent, and left this here, knowing that you would take the bait." They leveled their pistols at him, the hammers being drawn back with audible clicks. "Goodbye, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto's arm shot forward, hurling the explosive pellets Shikamaru had made for him at his attacked, aiming for the hard edges of their armor. Four men stumbled back as the explosives went off, shattering their armor and turning it into shrapnel. Each man was killed as the majority of it entered their bodies, and one other assailant was hit by the shards, crumpling as he clutched his bloodied eyes. Only the man who had threatened Naruto stood, and he fired as Naruto launched forward at enough of an angle so as to allow the ball to graze his cheek, rather than kill him. They met in a clash of steel on steel, and Naruto rolled over the man's back, falling through the tent flap into a mess of chaos.

Assassins, thieves, and Templars were battling each other in a mess of blades, knives, maces, axes, and various other weapons. Dozens of Templars had fallen in the surprise attack, but they had rallied at such a swift rate that it was astounding. The thieves were the most ill-equipped, unsuited for open combat, and as a result half of them were already lying on the ground, dead or dying. Neji was the only one able to really hold his own, and he was weaving between a half dozen opponents, fighting with a set of steel claws that allowed him to utilize his Gentle Fist style in a different way. Kiba fought nearby Neji with an identical weapon on his left hand, a Turkish kijil in his right hand. Kiba screamed out in shock as a long sword erupted between Sonia's breasts, blood spraying as far as ten feet away. The Templar withdrew the blade, watching her slump to the ground before Akamaru pounced, tearing out his throat with razor-sharp fangs.

Naruto's eyes finally fell on Sasuke, seated on a roan charger, a stolen scimitar in hand as he slashed at the men around him. Rising to his feet, Naruto charged forward, tearing a spear from a falling Templar without breaking stride. A man appeared in front of him, and Naruto plowed him down, running the spear through his chest before tearing it from his corpse as he kept moving. _Don't stop, don't stop!_ he thought, ignoring those around him, even as Neji fell to the ground, howling in pain as he scrabbled at his ruined right eye. Sasuke's eyes locked on Naruto just as the Assassin leapt at him from the back of a cart, and Sasuke leaned back, dodging the spear and grabbing Naruto, hurling him clear over his charger. Naruto rolled as he hit the ground, and cursed as Sasuke spurred his horse onward. Whistling for Kaze, Naruto quickly fought his way to Kiba, tearing the man away from Sonia's corpse.

"Listen to me!" he roared over the sounds of battle. "She's dead, Kiba, she's dead!" A dead look in Kiba's eyes chilled Naruto to the bone, but he did not relinquish his grip on the man's collar. "Nothing you do will change that! This has to be ended now, or more will join her! I want you and Kakashi to order a retreat and lure them to the river we passed a half-mile back. I have to chase Sasuke and finish this!" Kiba nodded, and charged away just as Kaze leapt into the clearing, charging through clusters of men. The horse did not slow down as it approached, so Naruto caught Kaze around the neck as he blew by, spinning around and sitting himself in the saddle.

Sasuke had a great head start, but with his Eagle Vision Naruto easily picked up his trail. Spurring Kaze into a deadly gallop at break-neck pace, the pair nearly flew through the trees. Naruto hissed as a branch seemed to whip out of nowhere, slicing open a large cut on his forehead, which Kurama's chakra managed to heal a second later. Kaze screamed in pain as branches tore at his mane, but he kept moving, never slowing, never faltering.

Finally, after over an hour off riding, the forest ended suddenly, opening out onto a huge plain. In the light of the rising sun, Naruto could see Sasuke riding furiously just a hundred yards ahead, and he spurred Kaze on faster as Sasuke turned in the saddle and saw them. Sasuke tried to spur his roan to charge faster, but the horse gradually began to slow down, unable to maintain its pace.

Two statues came into view as they continued, and Naruto felt an ominous sensation in his gut. _The Valley of the End…_

* * *

They stood across each other on the rope bridge, the surrounding area pounding with the roar of the waterfall below. Both horses had been abandoned; Sasuke to try and flee across the bridge, and Naruto to chase him. Sasuke glared at Naruto as the young man gazed amusedly over the edge of the void. "It's fitting," he yelled over the roar of the falls, "that is should end where it all began." He turned back to Sasuke, and drew his father's blade, feeling the balance and strength of the blade. "No jutsu," he said, holding up the Apple and sending a shockwave throughout the area. "No Kekkai Genkai. Just steel." He stopped at the center of the bridge, holding the katana casually by his side. "Let us see what you are made of, _bastardo_."

Sasuke's lip turned up in a snarl, before slashing his arm across his body and drawing his old chokut ō with a fast move. He quickly advanced, and Naruto pulled the cowl over his head, preparing for the clash. Sasuke advanced faster, and a moment later they collided in a flurry of steel. Naruto made sure to guard with the flat, keeping the edge sharp, ready to slide through the Templar's flesh. He slid Sasuke's blade to the side, steel sliding on steel until Sasuke overextended himself by an inch or so, allowing Naruto to make a small cut across the young man's bicep. "For Tsunade," he said as Sasuke hissed in pain, tearing off the tattered remain of the sleeve.

"So _you're_ the Avenger now?" Sasuke laughed, the demented sound echoing over the falls. "You, who condemned me for lusting after vengeance, for my hunger for my brother's blood?" Naruto remained silent and still, his face expressionless under the shadows of the hood. "God, that's what I hate about you Assassin!" Sasuke declared, hefting his blade. "You are such hypocrites!" He charged, and Naruto leaned back, feeling the rope handrail against the small of his back. At just the right moment, he leaned back, flipping over the rope until he was hanging over the abyss, sword in one hand and rope in the other. Sheathing his blade and tightening his grip, he brought his feet so they were resting on the boards as Sasuke blew by, missing his mark. Naruto exhaled, before releasing both hands, drawing his throwing knives and hurling one at each support of the rope bridge as he fell back. As he saw the lines snap and the bridge began to fall, he twisted himself, diving gracefully into the frothing water below.

He quickly rose to the surface, taking care to avoid the falling debris, before swimming to the shore and climbing over the rocks, wringing water from his cloak. An explosive gasp sounded behind him, before he heard the sound of armor being dragged over rock. "I wondered when you'd crawl out," Naruto said, turning to look at Sasuke. "You look like a drowned dog." The Templar glared at him as he slowly rose to his feet. "That was for Anko."

Sasuke charged again, and Naruto pivoted around his blade, giving Sasuke a shallow cut on the hip as he passed by. "For Ino," he murmured, slicing at the straps holding the breastplate. Sasuke tried to dodge, but wound up tripping on the wet rocks underneath, falling into the attack and opening a deep wound against his shoulder. Warm blood gushed out, spraying Naruto's robes, and he stepped back, watching Sasuke frantically attempt to stop the blood.

"No…" Sasuke murmured, watching his clothes stain red with his life. "This is impossible… no man can kill me!"

"And yet you kneel, dying before a man," Naruto said, sheathing his sword and activating his Hidden Blade. "You own anger has led you here."

"And it will assure me a place in history!" Sasuke exclaimed through his teeth, holding to the last bits of life.

"No. Itachi Uchiha deserves a place. May no one remember your name." And with that, he sunk his blade into Sasuke's throat, finally ending the Templar Menace. "For Sakura," he murmured; his weariness caught up to him, and the world faded to white.

* * *

Naruto sat deep in thought hours later as Kaze faithfully trotted home, galloping when the terrain permitted. For the umpteenth time, he activated his Hidden Blade, gazing at the blood still flecked along the steel. _With Sasuke dead, the Templars are all but gone, _he thought, gripping the reins tighter as Kaze jumped over a narrow ravine, landing safely on the other side. _Is Konoha finally safe? _he wondered as the gate came into view. _Or have I merely delayed the inevitable? _He heard the sentries' shouts, indistinguishable from this distance, before he heard the creak of the opening gates. As he rose through, he saw a group waiting, beaming faces turned up in welcome.

Tsunade wrapped him in a bone-breaking hug, laughing as he gasped for breath before releasing him. Then there was Sai, who gave him a vigorous handshake with his new prosthetic arm, the metal cold yet lifelike. Neji gave him his usual blank look, made more intimidating by the eye patch covering his now empty right eye socket, a pregnant Hinata standing next to him for support. Tenten, one of the few to escape injury, gave him a polite hug, laughing when he hugged her back. He saw Kiba hanging off to the side, mourning Sonia's death. Shikamaru sat on a nearby rooftop, wearing a work apron and rolled-up sleeves, having finally found his calling as an inventor. Anko was hanging onto Kakashi's arm, nuzzling her fiancée while his arm rested around her waist. Kurenai gave him a warm smile, cradling her newborn son. There were dozens more, but his gaze reached one woman, and he found himself unable to look away. He strode forward and kneeled, reaching into his pouches. A moment later, he pulled out a white feather, dyed red with Sasuke's blood.

"It's finally over, _cara_," he said, handing Sakura the feather. "He died on his knees like a coward." Sakura swallowed hard, turning the feather over in her hand. A solitary tear escaped her emerald eyes, and he rose, brushing the drop from her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him, allowing the tears to flow once more.

There would be time for love later, he decided as he held her. Once she was ready, they would repair their broken lives. After all, the Templar threat, at least for the moment, was finally over.

* * *

Well, there it is guys. I'll do one more chapter to sort of wrap things up, but it's just about done. Review, and tell me how I did.

-Zeratide, out.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Well, I promised that there would be one more chapter, and here it is. It's short, but it's a nice little teaser, I think. Without further ado, here's Chapter 15 of Blade of the Fox.

* * *

_Previously…_

_There would be time for love later, he decided as he held her. Once she was ready, they would repair their broken lives. After all, the Templar threat, at least for the moment, was finally over._

* * *

He gasped as he exited the memory, motionless as he was unhooked from the Animus 5.32. His auburn hair stuck to his forehead, sticky with sweat, and he rolled off of the chair-like device, falling hard on the floor. "Easy, Nathan," his sister Arianna said, lifting him to his feet. She was his twin in every way; same auburn hair, same aquiline nose, blue eyes and strong chin. At forty minutes his senior, she was the eldest of the two twins.

"You need to sit down," his wife, Rosa, told him, kissing his cheek lightly. She had black hair that hung to the small of her back, framing her voluptuous body. One hand rested on her swollen abdomen, the proof of her pregnancy, while the other rested on the small of her back.

"No," he told her, shaking his head. "Outside. Take me outside." The two women gave each other a strained glance, but they obeyed the Master Assassin, supporting him as his legs slowly regained their strength. They strode through crumbling hallways, covered with peeling red paint and cracked monitors. As they reached the atrium, Nathan's sharp eyes etched out every burn mark in the wood and steel, the fallen masonry and skeletons, some still impaled with rusty knives. The most grotesque skeleton was the one still seated in the receptionist's seat; half of the skull was blown away, the fragments of bone still stuck in the wall behind.

The land outside of the building was a mass of weeds, ivy, trees, and the crumbled remains of buildings. His hover-cycle was a dozen feet away, parked next to the hover-van, but he stared only at the six faces carved in stone on the nearby cliff. The stone was pitted with age, weathered by a hundred and fifty years of storms and flames. "Hard to believe that this is all that's left of the Leaf Village," Arianna said as he strode forward, leaving them behind. "On the screen, it looked so beautiful."

"I've not seen all of Naruto's story," Nathan said, staring at the Assassin's head, next to his surrogate grandmother and father. "There's more to tell…"

* * *

Well, what'd you think of that? Review, and tell me how I did.

-Zeratide, out.


End file.
